What The Country Dragged In
by NostalgiaAndMelancholy
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures...which is how Sarah found herself driving half way across the country with an angry and troubled teenager in the hope that old wounds can heal. NOTE: Also published on AO3
1. Chapter 1

So a few months back I came across an old JAG fanfic I'd written years ago, which then prompted me to go back and watch all 9 seasons of Harm and Mac *sigh* which only set fire to that old flame! It didn't end there however as I began to watch Good Witch (Catherine Bell's new show on Hallmark) which despite my initial reservations, I am now completely hooked on! It's a lovely and lighthearted show...that got me thinking; why can't I have both? So I have briefly borrowed characters and places and turned them into this!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Please don't sue me!

* * *

"I don't want to live there! My life is in New York!" Chloe shouted as she managed to kick the dashboard on Sarah's rather _expensive_ Porsche SUV. Unfortunately her pride and joy of a vehicle still had another 2 hours of this go.

One year ago Sarah would have been surprised at the outburst. That's because one year ago Chloe was a different girl altogether. Now Sarah lived and breathed these tantrums and breakdowns almost on a daily basis having long ago accepted the fact that Chloe was now one angry teenager who needed a lot of help.

Sarah had found herself acting almost out of reflex as life for both of them had changed so drastically and so suddenly in the last year. The fact was one minute she was a hotshot lawyer at one of the most exclusive firms in New York City, a single woman in her prime years with the world at her feet. The next she was driving one furious teenager and their entire life to a little town where this 16 year old could start over again and perhaps…get better.

Initially unsettled by the idea of looking after a teenager and a troubled one at that, Sarah had almost lost Chloe to the system. However Sarah's _own_ troubled childhood meant she related to Chloe on a level that most people couldn't. Like Sarah, Chloe had lived most of her childhood in an abusive and alcoholic household. Unlike Sarah however, Chloe had found peace and even happiness when her biological father, a colonel in the marines, had returned from duty to claim his daughter back. And life was good. Perfect even. For all of a year before her father was rather suddenly sent on tour to Afghanistan, only to be killed by a roadside IED.

And it was that specific moment in time…that had set everything in motion and which now had them driving through a country road to start a new life in a little town called Middleton.

If Sarah had a thousand and one comebacks to Chloe's outburst, she kept them to herself. Instead she gripped the steering wheel and looked to the road ahead sending a silent prayer into the distance; 'Please…please…'

* * *

"Mattie come on we're gonna be late!" Harm called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Mattie shouted back from the second floor.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Harm moved back towards the living room and let himself flop down on the couch.

If anyone had told him a year ago that this would be his life now, well he certainly would have laughed. He would have however conceded that family life suited him perfectly fine. In fact it had and still was one of his long-term goals – a _big_ family of his own. The right woman however still hadn't come along. Yes he'd had girlfriends through college including one long-term relationship at one point, with a lawyer much like himself. But they both knew despite it all, that they would never be together for life. They were very different in ways that would never work to sustain a marriage let alone a family.

But life was good. Great even! He had jumped ship, left the city and his high paying but three times as stressful job at a law firm, to crop dust in a small country town. Well, truth be told this whole crop dusting business just sort of…happened. When he returned back to Middleton, the place he called home, the idea was to start a small firm for his people and help them in whatever legal needs they might have regardless of how big or small their issues were. Little did he know that life had other and much bigger plans for him.

He had only been in town and back in his grandmother's farm for all of a week before he found himself deeply entwined into the life of a young girl called Mattie. A 15 year old who had taken on more responsibility than a girl her age ever should. When her mother passed away and her alcoholic father had disappeared, she had simply taken charge of the family's crop dusting business. And it wasn't until Harm had gained her trust and dug a little deeper that all of this came to float.

Understandably the lawyer in him had immediately sounded alerts and listed all the reasons why the situation could not remain like this, but he found himself hitting a firm wall in the form of a strong-headed Mattie. The girl was smart and independent. She refused to be told what to do or how things would or should be done. She was running the business and there seemed to be little discussion to it.

So, instead of fighting it, Harm worked with it.

Initially he found he could now put to use his second passion of flying and had offered to crop dust his grandmother's farm along with any other farms in the area that needed his services.

It didn't take long for them to form a close relationship. It began as friendship and a mutual love of flying and it slowly blossomed into this father-daughter relationship that neither of them could explain. Mattie felt safe around Harm. She felt protected. And in turn, Harm felt that protective instinct over her that he assumed came with any child one might have. He began to see her as something more than just a girl he was trying to help and keep an eye on…and instead…he began to see her…as the child she was. The child he wanted to protect and watch over.

To say his family was surprised at the turn of events was an understatement. His mother had always known he would one day make an amazing husband and an incredible father. That's because he was every bit like his own father – her late husband. Harm was an exact replica of his father from the physical to emotional and everything in between. But this! This was different! This was life altering in a way that no one had seen coming. Mattie was not his child. She was a grown teenager and with big problems. Moreover she _had_ her own father despite his sudden disappearance. And then of course there were questions about his capability and his reasons behind this decision. Was he after an instant family? Was there a void in his life he was trying to fill? Would he find fatherhood too much one day and change his mind?

All these questions however were brought to a grinding halt when his grandmother had stepped in. Mrs. Sarah Rabb was a strong woman of few words. In this case they were narrowed down to this: she deeply loved her one and only grandchild and trusted him blindly. She trusted his instincts and knew he would never take a decision like this lightly. This was Harm, her grandchild proving to all what she had always known; that he was an honest and beautiful soul that just wanted to do the best for those he loved.

With the legal papers sorted and most importantly the blessing of everyone who mattered, Harm had now been Mattie's legal guardian for a year. Trish and Sarah Rabb had taken her into the family like a grandchild. Harm had bought a house big enough for the two and perhaps another person should _she_ ever come along. And life had soon gained a pattern. School runs. Tutoring. Basketball practice, a sport that Harm had found Mattie was actually very talented at. Teacher-parent meetings. The whole works! Oh yes they had their moments. What father of a teenage girl doesn't?! But Mattie was overall a genuinely lovely girl that caused Harm little to no trouble. She was doing well in school. She kept up her end of the cleaning and maintenance of the house. And perhaps the most essential of all, Mattie loved him. Loved him like a father and like a friend. For saving her. For changing her life. For _giving_ her a life! And a lovely one!

"Ready!" Mattie announced from the bottom of the stairs.

"Lets go!" he exclaimed as he stood and put his phone in his back pocket. "Mom and Grams are already there."

* * *

She had slowly driven up the street until they found the number they were looking for.

"I think this is it," she whispered looking at the house as she parked the car on the street and killed the engine. Pulling her handbag she got out of the car closing it behind her.

The house looked rather quaint with its whitewashed walls and large windows, the setting sun leaving the house partially shadowed. There was a layer of snow and a growing fog that gave the street a very fairytale like feel to it. The air had a faint scent of oak from the trees that lined the landscape up into the mountains.

Sarah suddenly felt as if in a peaceful dream. The kind of peace you couldn't buy in New York City. If only the feeling had lasted long enough before being rattled by the sound of a car door slamming.

"It's fucking freezing!" Chloe complained as she pulled her jacket collar further up and held her scarf over her nose and mouth.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Sarah took in a deep breath and turned to the house. "Come on." She called out for Chloe. "Lets check this place out."

Rubbing her gloved hands together, she pulled the keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. Stepping inside she quickly realized the house was in fact much larger than what it had looked like in the pictures. And for the price they were paying she was honestly extremely surprised. There really was a world of difference between here and New York!

Going their separate ways, both Chloe and Sarah inspected the house in their own way. Whilst Sarah looked at the kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms, Chloe was busy in the backyard opening gates and looking through sheds.

"Chloe!" Sarah called out from the kitchen window. "Come back in. The removalists just texted. They'll be here in 5 minutes."

She could almost _feel_ Chloe roll her eyes.

* * *

"Oh my God. That was so good!" Mattie exclaimed as they left the cinema.

"Yeah that great!" Harm agreed.

"How funny was the 'socialists, anarchist, the French, the suffragettes' bit?" Mattie laughed.

"Yeah!" Harm recalled the moment in the film and laughed with her. "I loved the sign language bit."

"That was so funny!" Mattie was clearly thrilled with the film.

"But wait, does that mean all of that was a hallucination?" questioned Harm.

The reality was he wasn't all that interested. But Mattie, who loved the actors and the show, had incited this movie and dinner night. The rest of them simply couldn't live down her excitement and were only too happy to come along.

"I don't know," Mattie considered the question quite carefully looking pensive as if the answer was in fact quite important. "Yeah I guess," but feeling the need to defend her favorite character she quickly added; "But you have to remember that he was basically on his way to his own death. He probably thought that was the end of it. Oh my God. I can't wait to talk it over with Andrea. We should totally go home and do a marathon now!" her thoughts spilling out of her too quickly.

"Dinner first!" chimed in Trish from behind.

Both Trish and Sarah had fallen behind a little but could still hear the conversation ahead of them.

"What do you ladies want for dinner?" asked Harm as he turned slightly towards his mother and grandmother.

"Tacos!" Mattie jumped in.

"Yes I know _you_ want tacos," Harm pointed out smiling knowing her favorite food. Before turning back again; "but what about you two?"

Both ladies were quite happy to follow along; "Tacos is fine."

Watching the teenager happily bounce off with her father, Trish and Sarah picked up where they left off; "Did you hear Renee is coming back?" wondered Trish.

"Who?" asked Sarah frowning

"Old Andy's granddaughter!" exclaimed Trish as if it were the most obvious fact

"Oh!" Sarah looked as if a bad taste had run through her mouth. "That girl," her lips turning unimpressed.

Trish on her part smiled knowingly at the attitude. "Don't be like that," gently nudging the elderly lady.

Sarah sighed uninterested; "I take it Hollywood didn't need an extra blonde?" she asked very sarcastically

Trish shook her head though continued to smile at the old ladies antics but she had to agree; "I guess not."

"I never liked the child you know that," Sarah was adamant about that and felt the need to argue her point. "She was always such a capricious thing. Never happy with anything. Always wanting more and more."

"Did you know she _wanted_ your grandchild?" asked Trish mischievously

"God forbid!" Sarah exclaimed almost cringing at the thought. "And don't you dare go encouraging that!" she looked Trish dead in the eyes to make her point. She was very serious about that. Sarah had always considered herself to be a good judge of character and that Renee girl from the Peterson farm downtown was bad news.

"How did you find out anyway?" asked Sarah

"Heard the rumor through town."

Sarah simply made a sound of acknowledgement and remained silent as she watched Harm and Mattie walk ahead hand in hand talking as if the world had nothing to do with them.

She firmly believed her grandchild deserved the world – and that wasn't just because he was her grandchild. He was a good man! A great man! Like his grandfather he would come to love a single woman unconditionally. Fiercely. And he deserved that _one_ great woman. And she knew that woman was out there. She just hoped she would turn up soon!

* * *

"Lets just try and get the bedrooms sorted," Sarah stood at her bedroom door speaking out into the corridor. "We can find some pizza place or something for take out. I know I'm beat. I'll probably crash soon." Sarah rubbed at her sore and red eyes with a long yawn.

Sarah's words were met with silence but then again after her outburst in the car, Chloe had gone into one of her silent moods. It wasn't unusual. She had episodes of going silent for days. Sometimes, much as she hated to admit it, Sarah was almost relieved during those moments. That was partly because she had seen Chloe at her worst. During moments when there was so much rage ripping through her that things were thrown and horrible words were shouted. Sarah feared those moments. Not for her own wellbeing but…for Chloe's mental state. Luckily they hadn't lived through one those in months now…and Sarah wanted to keep it that way.

It had taken the removalists just over an hour to get all the boxes and furniture out of the trucks and into the house. The bed frames were up and mattresses in, but the rest of the house was mostly a mess of scattered furniture and boxes. Sarah had an incredible eye for detail and loved interior decorating, which made her almost giddy to think of all she could do with this house! It was the kind of space you would never find or afford in New York. It was almost overwhelming if it wasn't making her genuinely excited. This could be her little project. And maybe Chloe would tag along.

Speaking of; "Chloe!" she called leaving the master bedroom.

Stepping into what would be Chloe's room she found it empty, the bed naked, exactly as the removalists had left it. Disappointed but not surprised she continued on her search.

Finding the whole top floor was empty, she continued her search down stairs; "Chloe!" but soon realized that the house was empty! "Chloe!" she shouted in panic through the darkness of their backyard. "Chloe!"

Heading back inside she ran straight through and out to the front yard and onto the street. Looking in all directions; "Chloe!" Covering her mouth with her hands, feeling her heart beat heavily against her chest. "Chloe!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for taking the time and giving my little story a go. Thank you for the reviews and follows and favourites! Gives me hope :) I admit this chapter was mostly nearly finished by the time I posted the first chapter so it's time to post! This is also a much longer chapter than the previous so apologies for that. The third chapter however still has a long way to go! Sorry if I'm a little delayed with it. I'll try to type fast hehe (if only it were that easy *sigh*). Enjoy and reviews of course are welcome and needed! :)

* * *

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked the police officer

Sarah sighed softly. The guilt of this situation sinking deep into her; "Um. It must have been over two hours ago. We were in the kitchen. I told her I was going to move my things into my bedroom and she should do the same thing. She followed me upstairs and headed to her bedroom but…then I got so distracted with…with my own things. It must have been at least, I don't know, two hours later before I called her so we could grab dinner. That's when I realized she was gone. I've searched everywhere. I swear."

And she had. Jumping into her car she had slowly driven through the streets of Middleton until she herself was lost. This was certainly not the way she had hoped to 'get to know' the town. Luckily her GPS led her back into the center of town and she had found the nearest and only police station in the area.

Staring at the cup of untouched tea that the young police officer named Bud, had made for her himself, she continued; "She doesn't know anyone. She doesn't know this town. And she's…" halting at the thought that suddenly crept into her head. No. She couldn't let her mind wander down that road. Chloe would be fine! They would find her and she would be fine!

The young man realized there was something she wasn't telling but instead of pushing her, he let her continue.

"I've looked everywhere!" Her eyes glazed with tears though she refused to let them free, but her voice had broken long ago in fear. "Please help me find her…" she pleaded.

"I promise you ma'am. We'll find your daughter."

* * *

"I'm so full!" Mattie twisted dramatically in her seat as Harm drove them home.

"Well that's what you get when you eat half a dozen tacos _and_ dessert!" he exclaimed. He never seized to be amazed at Mattie's generous appetite. If there was one thing he never had to fear was his daughter's eating habits. He had read enough to know that she was in a dangerous age where anything from media to peer pressure could send very wrong and mixed signals into an impressionable mind. He hoped and prayed that Mattie would remain the happy hungry teenager that she was.

Falling silent for a moment Mattie suddenly sat up straighter in her seat as her eyes came upon the same thing Harm had seen.

"Who is that?" she asked as they drove closer and closer to a young girl who was walking alone across the bridge they were about to drive cross.

The young girl pulled her jacket tighter around herself and moved further to the side as she saw the lights of a car come up behind her. Her steps becoming just a little bit faster.

As they drove past her, Mattie took as good a look as she could in the darkness that was outside. She didn't recognize the girl, which was odd because she knew everyone in town. It was a small town after all.

"I have no idea who that is…" Mattie whispered.

Harm's fatherly instinct was vibrating. Why was a young girl roughly Mattie's age walking around on her own in the dark? Looking back through his rearview mirror he frowned feeling extremely uneasy about simply driving away. Luckily for him Mattie felt the same and piped up; "Stop. Maybe we can…drive her somewhere?"

Smiling at his daughter's intuition he drove slightly ahead and pulled over the side. Leaving the engine on, he also turned on his high beam lights along with his fog lights.

"Let me talk to her," Mattie whispered. "You might scare her off."

"Fair enough," he accepted but opened his own door and stepped out.

The young girl had stopped walking and was looking at them through a dark and angry frown. Harm however could see right through that. There was a very well veiled fear there along with…a bitter sadness in her eyes. They were red and not from the cold. She had clearly been crying.

"Hi!" Mattie began but received no response. "We don't mean to freak you out. Honest." Still nothing. "Are you from around here?...I've never seen you before. I'm Mattie. This is my dad Harm."

Harm smiled but continued to gather information. The girl was freezing. Her hands were tucked away in her pockets but he could see her moving them as if trying to warm them. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was beginning to gain a clammy look from the fog.

"What's your name?" Mattie kept trying

The young girl continued to avoid eye contact.

"Listen. Can we drive you somewhere? Or maybe call your parents?" Mattie begged. "It's absolutely freezing and…you really shouldn't be out here on your own."

Harm could see the girl's resolve slowly begin to slip. Her eyes met Mattie's and even his for a split second. But he kept his silence and instead took his phone out of his pocket. Finding the number he was looking for he began to text.

 _'_ _Bud. Mattie and I have found a young girl wandering across the bridge. She refuses to talk. New here. Never seen her before. Can you head down here? We'll keep an eye on her until you do.'_

"Come on…" Mattie encouraged by tilting her head towards the car rubbing her own two hands together as the chill was beginning to get to her despite her gloved hands. "We'll take you home. Where do you live?"

All three however were startled at the sound of Harm's phone ringing loudly in what was otherwise a dead silent night.

"Yeah Bud," Harm answered. "Yeah…" he looked at the girl. "Yep that's her…Ok…yeah, we'll do…alright. See you soon. Bye."

The girl looked a little rattled but kept her footing.

Putting his phone back in his pocket he finally spoke though gently; "It seems your mother is looking for you. Chloe," adding her name in there as was provided by Bud.

Chloe hesitated though her eyes seemed to visibly darken; "She's not my mother." Her voice was hoarse and angry despite the slight tremor of the cold.

Harm wasn't going go into it. This was not the time or the place and frankly it was none of his business. All he wanted was to get back in the car, drive the girl to the police station and head back home.

"Well someone is clearly very worried about you. And as we're already here I'll drive you down to the police station."

"I wanna go home," Chloe whispered almost to herself through gritted teeth

"Then come with us," Mattie jumped in.

And then it happened. Chloe gave Mattie… _the look_. It was a look Harm recognized but that Mattie was completely oblivious to. It was a look he had seen many times in the city. The females at his old law firm had mastered it! It was the look city girls gave anyone whom they believed was lower than them. And it absolutely made his skin crawl! Mattie however who knew nothing of the city life was completely oblivious to this and simply smiled in her innocent country girl way. Harm however as it was, was slowly losing his patience.

Swallowing a rather bitter retort that was sitting at the tip of his tongue, he instead opted to use his 'authoritative father' tone; "Chloe. Unless you want the police to come down here for you, you will come with us. Either way you are going home to your mother…or whoever she is."

Chloe had the decency to look almost chastised. It was not his words but his tone that got to her. He was no longer screwing around and the teenager in her realized she had little choice in the situation. The look that was previously on her face long gone as she considered her surroundings. And although reluctant and dragging her feet, she slowly began to walk towards the car. Pausing as Mattie opened the back door for her she jumped into the back. Mattie followed suit as she settled back into her own seat. Harm though took a deep breath once both girls were inside. There was a little part of him that was actually interested in meeting the woman who had the unfortunate task of looking after this clearly troubled teenager.

* * *

Sarah remained in the same chair. The sound of phones and typing keyboards nothing against the noise in her head. Her hands were actually shaking which she hadn't realized until she had tried to pick up the cup of now cold tea.

'Why are they taking so long?' Sarah wondered silently.

Reality was it hadn't been that long…but the minutes felt like hours.

"They shouldn't be much longer. The bridge isn't far from here," Bud tried to reassure her.

She looked up at him with a look of gratefulness. He had been so kind to her. "This isn't the way I expected to spend our first night here," she whispered.

"Well hopefully it'll end a little better," a strong but rather kind male voice spoke from behind them.

Turning around Sarah's eyes immediately met with Chloe. Jumping up from her seat with a soft 'Oh my God', she wrapped Chloe in her arms giving her a tight and long hug. Chloe however kept her arms to her sides.

Sarah didn't mind. As long as her little girl was here and well. She did however whisper rather harshly into the air; "Don't _ever_ do that again!" to which Chloe rolled her eyes.

Finally letting go, Sarah rubbed her hands up and down Chloe's arms; "You're freezing!"

"I'm fine," Chloe finally spoke.

The voice and the attitude brought Sarah back to her reality. The one in which Chloe had runaway because truth was she probably hated her. And it hurt.

Harm and Mattie had lingered back a little. The scene before them would have been a lovely one had both been happy to see each other…but that clearly wasn't the case. Harm had seen the sudden hurt in the woman's eyes…those eyes…

Although Harm was desperate to know what was really going on here…there was something else that had caught his attention even more. _Her_. The woman who had jumped to hug Chloe with such love and tenderness. He was absolutely hypnotized. She was stunning. Even with eyes tired and red he could see the dark chocolate color to them. Her hair straight, loose and a little disheveled as it hung over shoulders and her face completely clean of any make-up…the woman was gorgeous. With thin curved lips and a tan to her skin that was clearly natural. Who was this woman?

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Sarah finally turned to meet with the man, her savior for the night.

With frank and open gratitude she began; "Thank you so much. Honestly," she placed her hands over her chest. "Thank you!"

He smiled. A smile she felt reached within her. It was such a lovely, soft and genuine smile. "No problem at all." His voice was deep and manly. But there was such a gentleness to it that Sarah felt she wanted to hear more and more of it.

Despite herself and the situation she didn't fail to realize the man before her was extremely handsome…in fact he was simply _hot_. He was tall and clearly strong under that heavy jacket. His hair was dark and his eyes were blue. A deep-sea blue, that consumed her if only for a second before she grinded her own thoughts…'get your head out of the gutter Sarah!'

Little did she know he had felt that shockwave too and it was extremely welcomed. A shiver down his spine and the tumble in his stomach he didn't think he'd felt since he was 6 years old and had kissed little Maggie after school behind a tree.

"Harm," Bud broke in, quite naïve to the lingering looks before him. "This is Miss Sarah Mackenzie and her daughter Chloe Madison."

'Sarah'

Her name was 'Sarah'. Harm quickly thought how rather perfect it was that her name was one he cherished so much because of his own grandmother. He also didn't fail to catch the 'miss' and moreover the different surnames. As Chloe had said, this beautiful woman wasn't her mother. So what was the story?

Removing the glove on his right hand, he extended it and introduced himself: "Nice to meet you. Harmon Rabb. But please call me Harm. This is my daughter Mattie."

Sarah accepted his firm handshake in which her hand fitted quite nicely. "Nice to meet you." Although his skin felt slightly calloused from what she assumed was physical work, there was a warmth there that she almost wanted to be hugged by. Finally letting go, Sarah then shook Mattie's hand before returning her eyes to…'Harmon'. 'What a strange name' she thought…though fascinating in its eccentricity.

"They just moved here!" Bud continued dropping facts from the side.

Chloe by now had drifted off to a bench and taken a seat whilst she fiddled with her phone. Mattie on the other hand remained by Harm's side.

"Oh yeah?" questioned Harm a little too happy. She was here to stay! "Where are you from?"

"New York."

"Oh!" suddenly quite a few things about Chloe fell into place. "That's a big change. I think you'll find Middleton isn't anywhere near as loud or busy."

"Have you been to New York?" Sarah asked

"A few times. Business. Back in the day," he wasn't about to use up precious time talking about himself. Instead he wanted more about her. "So where in Middleton are you moving into?" and quickly added; "Do you need a lift? We can take you both back?" he offered.

Sarah smiled at his generous soul; "Oh that's ok. I've got my car."

Desperately avoiding the end of this conversation he added; "Do you know how to get back?"

"Uh…probably not," she admitted with a shy smile. "That's alright I'll use the GPS."

"Or you could just follow each other," Bud's eyes twinkled with some piece of information.

Harm frowned at him questioningly. A look shared by Sarah.

"They just moved into Willow Street," Bud explained.

"We live on Willow Street!" Mattie jumped in smiling. "What number?"

"13," replied Sarah

" _You're_ our new neighbors?" Mattie's eyes widened as she smiled.

Sarah looked at Harm for an explanation

"We live on 12 Willow Street." Harm was gripping onto his self-control. This beautiful woman was moving in right next door to him! Had the stars aligned? Had he made a wish upon a star?

"Really?" Sarah asked smiling broadly. "That's so bizarre."

"Yeah. Small world," he whispered with that smile that had her giddy.

"Can we go already?" a low and bitter voice suddenly broke through.

Harm physically saw a change in Sarah at the sound of Chloe's voice. That tension from before was back. Her eyes looked shadowed and that smile was gone.

Looking down slightly mortified; "I'm sorry about her," she whispered as if trying to keep it between the two of them. And then raising her voice again; "This really wasn't the way I wanted to introduce us to the town."

She gave him such a self-deprecating smile tinged with so much sadness that he wanted to wrap his arms around her. "It's no problem at all! Honestly. We're just happy we happen to be driving past." He needed to clear the air. He didn't know what the relationship was or what had happened to make Chloe run off, but he could safely assume it was not Sarah's fault.

Despite her mood she offered him the best smile she could, before turning towards Bud; "Thank _you_ , as well, so much. You really have been amazing."

"You're very welcome," Bud gave her a gentle smile. "And welcome to Middleton!"

"Thank you," before turning to Chloe; "Come on Chloe. Lets go."

Chloe stood from the bench and was quickly making her way past them all until Sarah grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in her tracks. "Say thank you," her voice suddenly taking on a very threatening tone.

Chloe seemed to challenge Sarah with just a look but it wasn't enough and a quick; "Thank you," was heard coming out her lips.

Whilst Mattie smiled at Chloe, Harm instead aimed his smile at Sarah hoping it would set her a little at ease. Sarah realized his intentions and felt her heart flatter at his thoughts.

"You know what, Bud is right," he spoke. "Why don't you girls follow me? I'll show you the quickest route from town back home."

"That'd be great. Thanks."

* * *

Sarah had only just managed to shut down the engine before Chloe jumped out and quickly headed to the front door where she waited to be let in. Sarah however was not impressed with Chloe and instead took her time in getting out of the car. Turning towards her neighbor's house she watched as the man and his daughter exited their Jeep. Her feet began to move mechanically and soon she found herself standing outside their driveway.

"Here," Harm handed Mattie the house keys for her to let herself in. The young girl found Sarah watching them and waved at her before turning and heading inside.

Harm made his way over to Sarah.

"Just um…wanted to thank you again," her voice soft in the dead of the night. The midnight snowfall leaving small flakes scattered through her hair, even one over her left eyelash which he desperately wanted to gently remove with his own fingers. Mother nature was testing his self-control!

"Please. There's no need at all," his voice honest. "And look if there's anything you need, we're right here so please let me know. Any heavy lifting or anything."

'He is so perfect' she thought to herself. "Thank you. I might just take you up on that offer. The house is an absolute mess right now," she admitted.

He smiled at her honesty. "Well, I'm here when you need it."

"Your wife might have something to say about that," she could admit to herself that she wanted to know if there _was_ a Mrs. Rabb and if so she figured the woman must be stunning! A wonderful woman without the kind of baggage she was carrying.

"Well if she does let me know…" perhaps it was his wishful thinking but he could have sworn he saw her eyes become just that little bit downcast. The moment was so fleeting though that he did question it. But he wanted to see her smile again so he ended his own game; "And of course whilst you're at it please introduce me to her."

Looking up at him she found herself smiling through half lidded eyes. 'Did that mean…?'

He nodded reading her thoughts; "Yes. Like you I am a single parent. Unless…" he pried motioning to her making it clear what he was asking.

"No. It seems we are both just single parents."

Leaning in as in confiding in her some serious secret; "Well then I think you and I will get along very well. We can relate on how much we hate teenage girls."

He made her laugh. It was a soft laugh but goodness it was a beautiful laugh.

"That is very true," she whispered almost conspiratorially.

Letting the moment slowly fade he gained a little more seriousness remembering the scene between Chloe and Sarah back at the police station; "But honestly, if you need anything at all…even if it's just a chat…I'm here. I make a mean cup of tea!"

'Why was he being so nice to her?' "Thank you."

"When you're done flirting can you open the door!" Chloe shouted from the front door.

Sarah let out a long breath; "I should…"

"Yeah," he clearly understood.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And with that they parted ways.

* * *

"Chloe," she called for the teenager before she had a chance to escape upstairs.

Sarah hadn't had a moment during the night to really take in how horrible her headache really was. She was exhausted. So exhausted. But there was a conversation to be had.

"What?" Chloe stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back at Sarah who stood with her back against the front door.

There was so much she wanted to say. She wanted shout! She wanted to scream! She was reaching breaking point. But instead all she could voice was; "Do you really hate me so much?" in nothing more than a whisper. Her eyes glazing with tears she didn't know she wanted to shed. No! That definitely wasn't what she was planning to say. That was not the question she was planning to ask or the reproaches she planned to shout. But that's what came out.

Chloe took a deep breath. She wasn't as heartless and cruel as some people thought she was. She was just…God she couldn't even put it into words.

"I'm tired," replied Chloe before turning and walking up the stairs…adding with her back to Sarah as she made it half way up; "And no."

Sarah heard the bedroom door close before letting those tears fall free.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! So here's another little update that I hope you'll enjoy.

I just quickly want to apologise - I'm a little unfamiliar with this website (as far as uploading) and I'm still trying to find my way around. If you've sent me a message and I haven't replied it might be because I honestly can't figure out how. So I'm really really sorry! I have read all your messages and I appreciated every single one! Thank you! :)

* * *

"Yeah we made it here alright," spoke Sarah over the phone.

Morning had come bringing with it a bright sun, which made for a lovely day despite the chill. Sarah hadn't had much sleep and therefore was up and going quite early.

"Sorry I missed your call last night."

 _"_ _That's alright."_

"We had a bit of a situation…" she looked up from the kitchen island where she was leaning over, to see Chloe sitting against one of the living room windowsills busy with her phone.

 _"_ _What happened?"_

Silently rolling her eyes at the thought of last night; "Long story. I'll fill you in later," she wasn't going into it as she took a deep breath.

 _"_ _How is she?"_

"In one word: Angry." She felt defeated every time she said that. "Just angry."

 _"_ _Well you know I didn't agree with the sudden move either."_

Moving herself over the kitchen window, Sarah explained for what felt like the hundredth time; "Mic. You know all this. This was my last straw. Nothing else was working." She paused letting that sink. "She needed a change. A new place. New people."

 _"_ _I understand that Sarah but moving her and yourself half way across the country! Leaving your career and everyone behind…"_

Sarah didn't need reminding of what she had lost. That she had essentially given up her own future for that of Chloe's. Returning to New York and back to the same high status she had had would probably never happen now.

She didn't want to talk about that though. Instead; "We met our neighbor last night! He's been absolutely amazing. Him and his daughter. Even though Chloe was absolutely foul to them. Honestly she was feral."

She decided to fool herself into thinking that Chloe had turned a corner this morning. She seemed a little calmer and had even agreed to breakfast in town so they could see the neighborhood in daylight.

 _"_ _Well that's the thing about small towns. You'll probably have half the town in your house before you know it."_

There was a level of city sarcasm to his voice that she honestly didn't appreciate. Harm and Mattie were beautiful people and Mic had no right to…

"Hang on. Door bell. I'm putting you on hold," and she did as she placed the phone down on the counter and went to the door.

"Hi!" he seemed to have the power to bring her mood up immediately.

"Morning!" he smiled thinking that although she still looked tired, there was a difference in her countenance. As if the morning sun had cleared some of last night's cobwebs. "Now, I promise I won't be the nosy neighbor who's always here."

"That's alright!" she was too happy to see him as she giggled at his statement…'since when did she giggle at anything?' she wondered.

"I just thought I would properly welcome you and Chloe to Middleton! And to do that I brought breakfast!" he held up three cups of coffee in a tray and a paper bag, the contents of which smelled beautiful. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all! Come on in," she led him inside.

Sidestepping several boxes they walked past the living room where Chloe had relocated to a couch clearly not in place yet as it faced an empty wall; "Hey Chloe!" Harm greeted her as they walked past.

Chloe didn't smile but at the very least she replied; "Hey," before going back to her phone.

"Harm brought breakfast," Sarah added.

Chloe lifted her eyes with some disinterest; "Ok."

Sarah took in a deep breath and looked at Harm apologetically before they continued on into the kitchen. As he placed the food down on the kitchen island, she reached for the phone she'd left behind; "Could you give me two seconds. I've just got someone on the line."

"Sure," Harm gave her a little space busying himself with the food.

"Hey. Mic?"

 _"_ _Yep. Still here."_

"Listen, can I call you back this afternoon? I've just got a visitor."

 _"_ _Already making friends! Good on you. That's alright love. Call me when you can."_

"Ok. I'll talk…"

"Is that Mic?" demanded Chloe appearing out of nowhere.

"Uh yeah."

"Here," very nearly demanding the phone as she walked towards Sarah.

"Ok. Um Mic I'm putting Chloe on the phone."

 _"_ _Yeah pop her on."_

Grabbing the phone from Sarah; "Hey Mic."

 _"_ _Hi beautiful. How are you?"_

Chloe began to make her way out towards the backyard.

"Like hell!"

Sarah and Harm were left alone in the kitchen as they heard the back door shut.

"I feel like I need to apologize in advance every time you come near her," Sarah begged.

"She's definitely strong willed," he admitted

"That's putting it kindly. There's um…a long history there. Which is why I tolerate _some_ of that behavior. The other half of it though I'm trying to gently…beat out of her."

They both got a laugh out of her comment.

"Buy you shouldn't have to put up with it. So please again and again I am terribly sorry."

It wasn't hard to tell there was a lot going on with these two, but the fact that Sarah was now acknowledging that there was something deeper here made him sympathize with her. Yes the teenager left a lot to be desired…but he clearly didn't know the tip of the story.

"Please don't be. I have a teenage daughter myself. I've had my fair share of tantrums."

"One day you and I are going to compare war stories," she offered

"Looking forward to it."

Taking that as cue he pulled the cups out of the holder and handed one over to her. There were four kinds of pastries to choose from and they all looked and smelled amazing.

"Now _these_ are from the Bistro downtown. _Best_ place in town!" he made a point. "It's owned by Harriet Roberts. Who happens to be married to Bud, whom you met last night."

"Oh!"

"Yeah. When I said it was a small town I meant it," he beamed. "We grow up here and it seems some of us would always return here."

"I take it that has something to do with your trips to New York?" she hinted

He was happy to see she remembered his words and had easily picked up on this; "I'm a lawyer by trade."

Sarah stopped mid bite into her blueberry Danish; "You're a lawyer?"

"Yeah."

"So am I!"

Harm was baffled. This was all too perfect. Way too perfect…"That's…wow…" was all he could think of saying

"A little weird yeah," she acknowledged thinking all these coincidence were just a little too much for her right now.

Their eyes met with a certain curious gaze. The moment was quickly broken as Chloe made her way back in and announced; "Mic is coming next week," before putting the phone down of the counter and helping herself to a pastry.

Sarah suddenly frowned at the thought; "Mic is coming?" she questioned. "Why?"

"Because I asked him to," Chloe returned as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before taking a coffee and beginning her walk upstairs; "Hopefully he'll take me back with him."

Sarah demanded from her; "At least say thank you! Jesus Christ!"

"Thank you," came the words already half way up the stairs.

Sarah brought both hands over her face feeling so incredibly embarrassed and ashamed; "I will keep her away from you from now on. I promise."

Dropping her hands she found him smiling at her.

"I'm s…."

"Don't say it," he pleaded as he shook his head

"Ok…"

Taking a sip from his coffee he asked; "So is Mic… _her_ boyfriend? _Your_ boyfriend?" subtlety was not on the menu for breakfast.

"Neither," she smiled knowingly. She had played this game on him last night. It was only fair he returned the favor. "He's…a guy I used to work with. Somehow Chloe and he hit off amazingly. Probably because they tend to think the same."

"So he's a lawyer?"

"Yeah. In fact…his father is one of the partners at the firm. Which is why I'm a little shocked that he's coming down. I know for a fact he doesn't have the time for that right now. When I handed my resignation Mic was left with most if not all of my cases. Still feel bad about that."

"What law firm is it?"

She swallowed her bite and licked her lips before; "Brumby, Leighton and Williams." Avoiding his eyes.

Harm nearly choked on his coffee. "Brumby, Leighton and Williams? Only one of the most prestigious firms in America?"

Her nose scrunched at the sound of that. She hated this feeling and the looks that came with it. When people found out where she used to work and what that meant, they would look at her as if she was a whole other social level than them. Which was not true. Yes she loved what she did and she liked to think she was very good at it. But she also knew where she had come from and how hard it had been to get to where she was.

"It's not that big of a deal," she tried to downplay.

Harm felt her uneasiness so decided to drop it.

"How about you? Where did you work?" moving the limelight onto him.

"Nothing anywhere near as fancy," he smiled. "I worked for the department of human services in Washington."

"Oh wow," truly impressed. That little fact alone said a lot about him. She could see him working for those who didn't have a voice. She could see that lovely light in his eyes. "So…do you practice law here? Because I have to admit when I first looked up Middleton I couldn't find any law firms available."

"That's because there isn't any," he explained. "Mine was a bit of a career change. I decided to put my other passion to good use."

"And that is?"

"Flying. I'm a pilot. Well crop dusting now but…"

Sarah had to laugh at that. It wasn't a belly laugh or a rude laugh. It was the kind of nervous laugh one gets when the person you have a crush on just keeps getting better and better. "A pilot?"

"Yes," he smiled proudly.

That gorgeous, handsome smile.

Sobering up though the sparkle remained in her eyes; "So you're a lawyer _and_ a pilot?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else you can do?" she asked half jokingly.

"I played the drums at school," he answered playfully gaining him another generous laugh from her.

"Well aren't you just the whole package?"

"I like to think I have my virtues yes," he joked.

She couldn't stop smiling. Even when it was down to a small smile…it was still there. Because of him.

"Well then I'm going to struggle a little to make a living aren't I?" she continued now a little more serious. "I think at the last minute I figured I might just head down to the police station and see if they need any legal assistance."

"That sounds great! I'm sure they could use your help! In fact let me talk to AJ. He's the chief deputy at the station. I'll see if we can get something sorted for you."

"Oh, no, you've already done too much for me…for us. To be honest I don't know how to thank you. You've been so kind and patient…when you don't even know us."

"No need to thank me. That's what small towns are good at. Being there for each other."

Their eyes met in a way that was making the room a little too warm…and the speed of all this made even Harm come to a stop; "So…I take it Chloe is enrolled in the school?"

Snapping out of it, Sarah replied; "Yeah. Yeah I'm um…I've got a meeting with the principle and her home teacher this Friday so she can hopefully start on Monday. Fingers crossed we wont have any issues. I take it it's the only school in town?"

"You're learning fast," he joked with her.

"Ha ha," she was only too happy to return. "Well yes…hopefully everything will…start falling into place."

"Well Mattie will be there so if Chloe needs anything, I'm sure Mattie will only be too happy to help."

Despite only seen glimpses of the girl, she figured she must be just as beautiful on the inside as her father seemed to be. Though from what she recalled, she also thought they looked nothing like each other physically! She would love to know the story there! Was he divorced? Was he widowed? (hopefully not – he deserved better than that). Was the girl a product of a one-night stand? What was _their_ story?

"You're both too kind." Her eyes were now rather serious as she tried to understand how this man was so open and generous to a woman he'd literally just met. This would be unheard of in New York…and if someone did suddenly gain an interest in you the way Harm had with them, then you would probably question his motives; were they a serial killer? A rapist? A psycho?

That programming would slowly fade as she to learned to live the country life where people are not as self-absorbed. Where everyone knows everyone's name and they all help each other out.

Unwillingly he whispered; "I should probably get to work…but…breakfast was lovely."

"It really was. Thank you so much. I'll need to find this Bistro soon." She spoke as they headed for the door.

"Yeah. You should meet Harriet. She's lovely. You'll love her."

"It seems I'm gonna like a lot of people here…" she wondered if that was too obvious as they reached the door and he turned to face her.

There was a silence in which both seemed to want to find something to say but neither knew what…until; "I guess I'll…see you around…"

"Yeah. I'll see you later…"

'Later'…there was hope, he thought to himself as he offered her one last smile and headed to his own driveway. Watching him from the door, Sarah waited until he had jumped into his car and had driven off, before closing the door.

She had a stomach ache…and it wasn't brought on by the food.

* * *

He had noticed the Ute as he was driving in. Parking his vehicle in his usual spot, he headed towards one of the small planes that Victor was working on.

"Hey Victor!"

"Hey!"

"Andy here?" not so much a question…

Victor put on an unimpressed look and tilted his head towards the small room they liked to call an office.

"Bit early for him isn't it?" whispered Harm

Victor merely raised his eyebrow in agreement.

"Alright," Harm braced himself

Turning towards the office he began to walk as Victor called out; "He's not alone."

Turning back to him Harm watched as Victor continued with his work as if he hadn't said anything. Walking back over to him he silently asked for more information to which Victor simply shrugged one shoulder and continued with his work.

With narrow eyes Harm turned yet again and began to walk though he could have sworn he heard Victor whisper 'good luck'.

Opening the door he quickly found the reason for Victor's attitude.

"Andy! Renee!"

"Good morning young man!" Old Andy struggled to get his 90-something year old self back up from the chair he was sitting on, whilst Renee merely looked on at her grandfather with a touch of desperation as she leaned against a filing cabinet.

"You're late!" spoke the elderly man once he was up.

"Yes. I…got held up at home," Harm explained. He had no need to as he wasn't due over at Andy's farm until tomorrow, but did so anyway. "It's good to see you again," he acknowledged Renee again mostly out of politeness as she stood waiting to one side.

"It's good to see you too," she returned pushing herself off the cabinet and giving him that large smile that seemed to work on all men…all except him.

He wasn't beyond admitting that she was a beautiful woman…but he just simply wasn't interested. He never had been and she had clearly resented that about him before leaving for Los Angeles…but perhaps the years away had changed that? Perhaps she had returned a changed woman!

"Grandfather why don't you go and get Victor to check the ute for you?" Renee prompted the elderly man.

'Or maybe she hadn't changed at all' thought Harm as he raised an eyebrow at her boldness.

Grunting as he walked with stiff joints he mumbled; "Don't forget you're due at my farm tomorrow young Rabb! And don't be late!" and headed back towards the hangar much to Victor's displeasure.

Once alone Renee took just a few steps forward towards Harm.

"So?" she began rather innocently. "How you been?" as she crossed her arms.

"Good. Good. Got this place now," as he indicated to the place around them.

"Yes. I heard," she looked around evidently uninterested. "Well it's certainly different to your day job."

Harm felt just slightly prickled at the implication in her words. "This is my day job Renee," his voice suddenly deep and serious.

"Oh. I know. I just…" she was clearly thrown off by his sudden change in demeanor. "It's so different to being a lawyer."

"Can't argue with that," he admitted as he took the required steps towards his desk and took a seat at his chair. "But I'm certainly happier now than I was two years ago."

Renee had remained standing before him; "You always did love this place didn't you?"

"It's my hometown… _our_ hometown Renee." It was too early to have a deep conversation like this so instead Harm opted to change the subject. "But anyway, how about you? How are you? How was L.A?" he indicated to the empty chair for her to seat.

Dropping down onto it she gave him what could only be thought off as a bitter smile; "Well it's certainly not Middleton!"

Harm smirked; "I can imagine."

Two years ago around the time he had arrived back in Middleton, Renee had announced she was moving to L.A convinced she would be the next Helen Mirren. The fact that she was back could only mean one thing…it hadn't quite worked out to plans! However Harm had more tact than to bring up any of that so he let her speak as much or as little as she wanted. There was too much pride in her to admit that she was not as good an actress as she thought she was.

"I don't know. Maybe like you I felt I needed to come back…home."

'Wow…she really _is_ a bad actress!' he thought trying to hold back a grin.

"L.A was just becoming a little too loud and too busy. Auditions. Parties. Life in the fast lane!"

Harm wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle. She was just so…ridiculous!

Nodding he kept his face blank.

"So here I am!" she announced as if the sight of her was a gift to him.

Nodding yet again; "Well. Welcome back."

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"Hey dad?" Mattie came to a stop as she opened the door to the office and saw Renee.

"Dad?" Renee turned to Harm with a frown.

Harm nodded heavily this time. 'Well this is gonna be interesting' he thought; "Yes. Renee this is Mattie. My daughter."

Renee had turned white. "Isn't she…Johnson's daughter?"

The air in the room thickened at the mention of Mattie's father. Mattie herself felt something sink within her.

"Yes. She is." He admitted. No need to hide what was a fact. "But she is also my daughter." Another fact. He carefully watched Renee's expression as she turned her eyes back to Mattie.

"You're Renee aren't you?" Mattie finally spoke a little apprehensive

"Yes. I am," her voice had gained a lighter tone which Harm would have believed…if he didn't know better.

"I take it Hollywood didn't work out?" asked Mattie as Harm chocked back a laugh. Clearly Mattie wasn't as naïve as he thought she was.

Renee's look clearly soured; "On the contrary. I was becoming too busy and needed some time away."

Mattie simply nodded…she knew better; "Ok."

Harm stepped in before any more words were exchanged; "Young lady. Why are you even here? You should be in school."

"I was. But I had a period off and came to pick up a notebook I left here."

Turning in his chair he looked over the desk and only needed to pick up a few papers before he found a school notebook that clearly didn't belong to him. Picking it up he angled it towards her; "Here."

Walking towards him she took it; "Thanks!"

"Off you go. Back to school," he prompted.

"Hey. Why don't us three go for dinner tonight?" asked Renee.

Both father and daughter stopped, looked at her and then at each other.

"I'd love to hear all about you two," Renee continued.

"Um…" Harm considered his options. Fact was if they said no to tonight, she would ask again tomorrow…or the day after…and the one after that. Might as well get it over with. "Yeah sure…" his voice clearly wary but nonetheless with a smile.

Mattie turned to him with rather shocked eyes.

Giving her a reassuring smile he looked at Renee again and confirmed. "Yeah."

"Perfect!" announced Renee. "I'll pick you both up."

"Oh that's alright we can meet you somewhere."

"No! No! It was my suggestion so let me pick you up."

"Ok. Sure," 'better not fight it' he thought. "I'll have to give you our new address."

"You're not at your grandmothers?"

"No. Well…with a daughter now I couldn't well stay there," he said modestly.

Renee considered him for a moment before; "You really took on fatherhood didn't you?"

Looking at Mattie he felt a proud smile grow on his face; "Yeah. I did."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Yet another little chapter. I'm typing as fast as I can lately (uni start again on Monday for me - not looking forward to it) so hopefully I don't disappoint with the way the story is going. Things will certainly start to happen soon. Hopefully you all continue to enjoy.

* * *

"Hi sweetheart!" Harriet smiled as Bud walked into the bistro and headed for the counter.

Leaning over he met her lips for a gentle and quick kiss.

"Here's the food," she picked up a rather large paper bag from the counter and handed it to him. "And coffee's will be done soon!" she announced already used to her daily order for the boys down at the station.

"So," she leaned over the counter in a conspiring way. "Have you heard any more about the new neighbors?"

"Nope," Bud replied innocently enough.

"I tried to get something out of Harm this morning but he was suspiciously tightlipped. And strangely nervous."

"Maybe he just doesn't have much to say."

"He lives next to them!"

"They moved in yesterday. You'll get your chance to meet them don't worry."

"You know he ordered three coffee's this morning. And a whole lot of pastries!"

Bud shrugged; "So?"

"What if it was for them? Mother, daughter, him makes three."

"Jason, Victor, him makes three."

Harriet's shoulders physically sank. "You are such a buzz kill Bud Roberts!"

Shaking her head she looked over to the coffee machine to check how the boys orders were going. But as she heard the front door open with a new customer she looked up; "Renee!"

"Harriet! Bud!" making her way towards the counter.

"Heard you were back!" Harriet commented

"Yeah," Renee's voice was less than thrilled. "Yes well…here I am."

"How was L.A?" asked Bud

"Fine. Just fine."

Clearly not a topic to be discussed Harriet jumped in; "Do you want a coffee? On the house to welcome you back!"

"Oh that would be lovely thank you! I actually came here to book a table for tonight."

"Sure! How many people? Two?" Harriet winked

Renee instead sighed disappointedly; "Actually three."

"Oh!"

"I'm having dinner with Harm and his…daughter," she seemed to struggle through that last word…as if it didn't quite fit into her narrative.

"Oh," Harriet paused mid action. Harm? Having dinner with Renee? No! That's not right! "Really?"

"Yeah!" Renee announced a little too proud. "Well I didn't know about Harm and Mattie so it was all a bit of a surprise to me."

Harriet was still processing.

"So yeah. I'm picking them up around 7 so if you could get a table ready for me for around 7:30 that would great!"

Harriet wondered if she could claim the bistro was full for dinner…but no. Instead she quickly realized it was best to have the three of them within earshot. If she needed to intervene she would be ready! "Yeah. We'll have it ready."

"Thank you!"

"Here's your coffee ma'am," the barista handed Renee her paper cup.

"Oh thank you!" as she took it and turned back to Harriet. "I'll see _you_ tonight."

"Sure."

Watching Renee leave the bistro Harriet turned to Bud; "We have to ground that plane before it takes off!"

Bud frowned as he looked towards the now closed door and then back to his wife.

"Ughh. Just take these and go!" Harriet handed him two trays of coffees with a frustrated sigh. She loved her husband dearly, passionately…buy my goodness he was dim sometimes!

Juggling the food and coffee's Bud made it back to the police car where another young officer was waiting for him in the passenger side.

"Here," said Bud as he handed the coffee trays to the young man.

"Hi there!"

Turning, Bud _almost_ lost his grip on the paper bag; "Miss Mackenzie!"

Sarah quick to act took the bag from his hands; "Please. Call me Sarah."

Smiling at her Bud took the bag back gratefully; "Sarah."

"That's better."

Remembering the young officer in the car, Bud was quick to rectify; "Sarah. This is officer Clayton Webb. Clay this is Miss Sarah Mackenzie. Her and her daughter just moved to Middleton."

Through the open window the young man extended his hand in greeting; "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Sarah shook his hands; "Same."

"You settling in ok?" asked Clay.

"Yeah. Well sort of…" laughing lightly. "Chloe and I were just tired of looking at boxes so we thought we'd come have a bit of a wander around town."

Bud assumed Chloe was doing her _own_ wandering as she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Guessing the train of his thoughts Sarah added; "Don't worry I haven't lost her. At least I hope not."

Clay looked confused at the statement but let it go.

"We just agreed to do our own investigating and then meet at this Bistro for lunch," she said pointing towards the building. "Which I've been told belongs to your wife!"

"Yeah! In fact, give me a minute," Bud handed the bag of food to Clay. "I'll be right back," he said to Clay, and then looked to Sarah; "Come on in. I'll introduce you to her!"

"Thank you," and added a last; "It was nice to meet you," to Clay.

Clay smiled and returned with the same. The young officer finding himself absolutely taken aback with her. Watching her walk away with Bud he took in as much of her as he could; from her short straight hair, to her long slim legs and the figure hugging jeans she was wearing under her coat. Those high boots that gave her an extra few centimeters. She was stunning!

Heading inside Sarah found herself in the coziest little place with walls of dark pine and two large chimneys on opposite sides burning lively, making the place a little winter haven from the outside snow.

"Harriet!" called Bud to a blonde woman with a gentle smile.

"Back already?" Harriet stopped wiping the table she was clearing up and looked up. Immediately spotting the beautiful and strange brunette standing just a few steps behind him, Harriet joined the dots before Bud had even opened his mouth.

Coming up to them as she wiped her hands with a towel; "You must be Sarah!" she smiled as she extended her hand.

Bud knew his wife was intuitive but sometimes she really needed to give him the moment. Sarah on her part blinked a little surprised but nonetheless smiled happily and took the lovely woman's hand. "Yes. Sarah Mackenzie. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Harriet Roberts! Welcome to Middleton!"

"Thank you!" Sarah smiled with a sense of humbleness at the kindness and beauty of the people she was meeting. "Everyone has been so amazing and welcoming." Her voice dropping just a little she continued with a little awkwardness; "I'm sure your husband's told you all about my night last night."

Yes Harriet had certainly heard it all. But coming from Bud she had had a rather understanding and caring point of view on the situation.

Harriet shrugged with a smile trying to reduce Sarah's clear uneasiness; "I'm just glad it all ended well. Where is she now? I'd love to meet her."

"Uh she's having a little wander on her own but we agreed to meet here for lunch so I'll bring her over to meet you."

"Lovely! I'll set a table aside for you two!"

"That'd be great! Harm, my next door neighbor, insisted this place was the best in town so I definitely had to come."

'It's _Harm_ already is it?' Harriet wondered inwardly. "Did he? Aww he's lovely."

"Yeah. He is. He's been really great."

Sarah's smile lingered a little too long and her gaze drifted a little too far when she said that for Harriet not to notice. 'Now this is interesting' Harriet thought. 'Very interesting.'

* * *

She'd been sitting on the park bench for nearly 30 minutes and had gone through 3 cigarettes.

"Those are bad for you."

Turning with cigarette between her lips she found the curly haired girl from last night…what was her name?

"It's Mattie," she filled in the blank with a smile.

Chloe nodded vaguely interested.

"Are you gonna be coming to school?"

Chloe simply shrugged. She was sure she'd heard Sarah talk something about a school…and some meeting…with someone…and starting on…some day…but no she really hadn't been listening.

Clearly deflated by Chloe's attitude, Mattie whispered; "I'll see you around."

As Mattie turned and continued on her way, Chloe watched her closely, before she put out her cigarette and stood up. It didn't take her long to reach Mattie as she called from just a few steps away; "Where's the Bistro?"

Mattie stopped and turned at the sound. A moment Chloe used to finally catch up to her.

"My… _mother_ and I are meeting there for lunch."

Although a little disappointed that she was merely being used for information, Mattie helped as always; "Just keep walking up here for another two blocks," she pointed to her right. "Turn left at Gray House Street and you'll see it. It's fairly big. Hard to miss."

"Gray House Street?" Chloe reiterated.

"Yep."

"Thanks." Chloe though not smiling was gentle enough and seemed even a little sincere.

Mattie nodded with an even smaller smile. "It's ok. I'll see you around. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Push!"

"I am!"

Sarah and Chloe had been trying for the last 40 minutes to move a bookcase just a smidge over to the left…rather unsuccessfully. Now red, sweating, tired and annoyed with each other, the bookcase remained in the very same spot it was 40 minutes ago.

Panting though still on her feet, Sarah leaned over and supported her hands on her knees; "Do we really need to move this thing? I mean…really really?"

Chloe sat on the floor leaning against one of the sofas and catching her breath; "You're the one who wants to. If you don't move it then the corner table won't fit. Beats me if it does or not." Grunting she rolled onto her fours and then pushed herself up.

Taking her water bottle from the coffee table she took a few sips. Swallowing and putting the cap back on she put a hand on her hip. "Can't you just get hot dad from next door?"

Sarah's head jerked up, as she looked at Chloe a little shell-shocked at the expression.

"Oh come on. I saw the way you looked at him."

"Chloe!" She chastised though the truth of it brought a flush to her cheeks. "He's been generous enough as it is. I can't just be calling on him every time I need something."

"Look. We can't move this thing. So unless you want to leave it as it is, I suggest you walk yourself over there and ask for help."

And with that Chloe walked away towards the kitchen.

Standing up straight Sarah considered the suggestion. On the one hand she was embarrassed to no end. He was probably a very busy man and he had already helped them so much. She couldn't just well wander over the fence every time she needed something heavy moved. On the other hand however…she _really_ wanted to see him again…ok fair enough that wasn't a good enough excuse to call on him…but…he _had_ offered hadn't he?

Making up her mind she headed for the door; "Don't move! I'll be right back!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I meant it when I said I'd been typing fast :) Hopefully I'm not boring you and you still enjoy :)

* * *

Mattie was sitting at the kitchen counter reading a book as Harm came down the stairs doing up the last buttons of his shirt.

"You ready?" he asked her as he headed for the hallway mirror.

"Yeah." Less than thrilled about the prospect of this dinner and so decidedly kept her eyes on the book.

Looking himself in the mirror he used his hand to move his hair around a little. He had no intention of looking 'attractive' for Renee but he did take pride in the way he looked when he wasn't at work wearing jeans and a shirt covered in jet fuel and oil.

As he did this, he wondered what Sarah would be up to tonight and what both girls next door had gotten up to today…and then of course he wondered why on earth he was wondering about the next door neighbor and her whereabouts.

Moving back into the kitchen he bit on his lip before approaching Mattie; "Hey?" settling into the seat next to Mattie. "What do you think of Chloe?"

Mattie looked up from her book; "What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you think of her? I don't know I just…" he hesitated; "she's gonna be starting up at your school on Monday and I thought she…might need a friend."

"I think more than a friend she needs an attitude adjustment."

Well that was uncommon from Mattie! She was too sweet and kind for that. Raising an eyebrow he silently questioned her for more information.

Closing her book and putting it down she found her words; "She seems very…" what was the word?

"Troubled?"

"Bitchy."

His eyebrow rose just a little bit higher! Where had his sweet girl gone?

"Sorry," she added looking a little embarrassed.

He shook his head with a knowing smile; "That's alright."

"It's just," she began; "You've seen her dad. You try talking to her and get absolutely nowhere and when she finally does say something it's usually so rude you prefer she hadn't said anything at all."

He nodded in agreement; "Yes. She is a little…headstrong for lack of another word. But I think there's more there than simple rebellion," he added thinking back to his conversation with Sarah and the little hints she had dropped along the way. To be fair the two hadn't even been in Middleton for 24 hours. Already he felt like he'd invaded their privacy enough as it was.

Mattie silently agreed and pondered on it before another thought crossed her; "Why are you asking?" her eyes narrowing as if trying to read him.

He feigned ignorance; "No reason."

Her eyes narrowed further with a look he knew meant; 'Spill.'

"I just…I think maybe…she might need a friend…and…we're right next door…just thought that…"

"That _I_ could be that friend?"

He shifted in his chair and bit down his lip for an answer.

She wasn't necessarily surprised. She'd seen the way he was behaving around Chloe's mom and this was probably coming. To be honest she wasn't sure how she felt about it. No, she wasn't naïve. She knew Harm would one day meet a woman, fall in love and make his own family. But what did that make of her? Where would _she_ fit into that picture? He was her legal guardian and over the year she had come to call him 'dad'. But the reality was she wasn't _adopted_ and therefore things for her could very easily change.

However, and far stronger than her fears, was her love for him. And if this woman was something he was interested in pursuing…well then she could take one for the team…

Taking a deep breath she placed her hands flat on the grey marble; "Ok. I'll talk to her," shrugging. "But I wouldn't get my hopes up."

* * *

Reaching the front door to Harm's house, Sarah hesitated for just a few seconds before pressing the buzzer. There was movement inside the house as she saw a shadow walk across the frosted glass on the door.

Hearing heavy footsteps coming towards the door Sarah ran her hand nervously through her hair…her hair! With eyes wide open she suddenly realized she was red, disheveled and sweaty, wearing an old pair of sweatpants and an even older university jumper.

Pulling at her jumper she felt the urge to leave immediately and she was just about to when the door opened.

'Oh God!' she thought in horror. 'I'm wearing sweatpants and he's looking…simply delicious and smelling even better'

"Hello!" his smile wide and beautiful as he welcomed her.

Mattie wasn't far behind looking lovely in a dark red dress and black stockings.

"Oh!" Mattie looked surprised. "Hi!" she called out with a smile regardless.

Sarah was blank as she swallowed heavily with the realization that they were heading out; "Hi…I…" she stumbled. "I'm so sorry. I…sorry."

"Don't be!" he wasn't even sure what she was apologizing for but he knew she shouldn't be. "Don't be! Is everything alright? Did you need something?"

'Yes. You' she thought. "No," she shook her head and raised her hands; "I'm sorry. You guys are on your way out. Never mind. I'm sorry," she tried to take a step back and turn but was held back by him who quickly stepped forward and gently grabbed her by the arm.

"No. Please. Please. I told you. If you needed anything you only had to ask. What's wrong? Do you need me to move something? Does something need fixing?" his voice perhaps a little too urgent and keen. He didn't want her to leave! She was here and she needed something from him…there was no higher compliment for him right now. She trusted him enough to come over and ask for something.

She was still very reluctant though, as her eyes looked a little low; "No. Honestly. I'm so sorry. You guys have a lovely night. I'm sorry."

She tried to turn again.

"Sarah," he stopped her on her tracks.

How easily that name rolled off his tongue and how amazing it sounded to her and if her heart was thumping just a little bit harder against her chest, and her hands were sweating just a little, well she simply tried to ignore it.

"I just…" she tilted her head a little embarrassed. "We needed to move a bookcase just a little, and honestly no matter how hard we've pushed it's just not budging," she admitted.

He smiled almost cheekily. "Let's go," he was only too eager. Turning his head back to where he knew Mattie was still standing; "I'll be right back."

"Ok." Mattie had half a mind to ask him what to do if Renee turned up. But perhaps mentioning another woman in the presence of _this_ woman might get him into trouble with her and Mattie into trouble with him.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered as they began to move towards the end of his driveway.

"No worries at all!"

"No. It's a serious imposition on you. You guys were heading out."

"Oh trust me, what we're doing tonight can certainly wait!" he said as a matter of fact.

He was glad to have something that would delay his dinner. One, he wasn't hungry, two and most importantly, this was a dinner with Renee which meant this was bound to be a bloody long and painful night!

"Trust me when I say this…I rather move around every piece of furniture you own, than go to this… _thing_ tonight."

He sounded so serious and resolute that it was a little hard to doubt him…but she still had her reservations…

"Look I don't want to cause you any trouble…"

"Well that's good. Because you're not!" he interrupted her with a soft smile.

She wavered nonetheless and looked down at her feet considering his words.

"Please," he begged softly. "Just let me help you…"

Though her eyes were doubtful and her fingers twisted together nervously, she nodded; "Ok."

* * *

"That one," Sarah used both hands to 'exhibit' the bookcase in the living room. "We just want to move it to the right a little so we can fit this in that corner," as she pointed to the wooden corner table that was sitting to one side and then back to the left side of the bookcase.

"Done," Harm gave her one firm nod with a smile. Undoing his cuff buttons, he rolled his sleeves.

Moving towards the bookcase he angled himself so as not to hurt his back and have the most leverage and then with one swift move the bookcase had shifted into the ideal spot!

"Oh my God! Thank you so much," she praised placing both palms over her chest. "That's perfect. Thank you."

Stepping back a little he took a look at where the bookcase now sat. Tilting his head he then looked past Sarah and around the living room with its scattered sofas that didn't quite have a place yet. "Hmm," he pondered as his lips twisted and his eyebrows knitted in concentration. "Ok. But…" his fingers pointing forward with an idea and then turning to her he asked; "Give me a minute. Let me move a few things around and then tell me what you think. If you don't like it we can move it back to how you want it."

Sarah was shocked into silence…in a good way! Although; "but you have to go."

His face was a picture of concentration as he dismissed the comment with a quick wave of his hand; "Meh. She'll be fine." And not waiting for a response he gently took her by her arms and walked her backwards until she was sufficiently out of the way. And then he got to work!

Yet again angling himself against the side of the bookcase, he pushed it just that little bit further where it now sat perfectly between the two large living room windows. Then looking carefully at the spot that had been left empty to the left, he picked up the corner table and put it into place. He then headed for the three seater black leather couch that was pushed all the way to one side and moved it into place. Followed by the two seater. And then finally the two gorgeous Elizabethan single seaters. The end result was a perfect L that made the living room look cozy and welcoming, with a perfect angle for both the television and the fireplace.

Sarah had watched him silently wondering exactly how this had happened! They had only been here 24 hours! And here was her gorgeous neighbor rearranging her furniture…and possibly her life. He was stunning. Just absolutely stunning. Those muscles clearly defined under that shirt that by now was covered in some sweat. Those arms moved things around with such ease that she was honestly surprised at his strength. His eyes were so focused in his doing that he wouldn't have noticed her gawking at him.

Taking a deep breath he came to stand next to her and asked; "What do you think?"

She looked at him and then at her living room…

"It's perfect," she whispered. "It's absolutely perfect."

She smiled with a quiet joy because…this is exactly the set up she had wanted for the living room! It's exactly what she had pictured in her mind…but she wouldn't tell him that.

His smile broadened into that gorgeous one he reserved for special people. He wanted to make her smile and wanted to help her as much as he could. So having put together a little layout in his head, he'd gone ahead and done it. He'd had a nagging feeling that maybe she wouldn't like it. But he went ahead anyway and now…he was happy!

"Hey," Chloe made her way into the living room.

Swallowing he blinked himself out of his thoughts; "Hi Chloe!"

"You fixed it," she commented a little surprised but mostly just stating the fact.

"Yeah! What do you think?" his smile never leaving his lips.

"It's fine," Chloe commented flatly with a small shrug of her left shoulder.

"I can live with that," Harm joked as Sarah rolled her eyes at Chloe.

With nothing else to add there was a small awkward moment of silence between the three before Sarah spoke what she was thinking; "I would ask if you want something to drink but…you probably have somewhere to be…"

"Is that _somewhere_ the blonde that was outside in the hooker heels?" asked Chloe.

"Chloe!" Sarah chastised angrily. 'Wait. Blonde?' she registered.

Rolling her eyes Chloe mumbled; "Sorry."

Harm, far from upset, was terribly amused as he snorted and laughed…only to realize exactly what Chloe had just said. She said _was_. Did that mean Renee had come and gone?

'Shit!' was his first thought.

* * *

Making quick steps into the house, Harm found Mattie sitting on the couch in her pajamas reading her book. Frowning and fearing the answer; "Was Renee here?"

Lowering her book down slowly, she looked up at Harm through thin eyes; "Oh she was here alright! And she told me to tell you, amongst other things, that you better call her. _Tonight_."

Harm grimaced. "I'm sorry. I got completely sidetracked."

Mattie didn't actually mind…she really just wanted to make her dad suffer a little while. Other than that she really was quite happy with how the night had panned out. Book and pizza sounded perfect to her. "You owe me!"

"I know." He let himself drop on the couch beside her

"Pizza. You pay."

"When don't I pay?" he mumbled with eyes closed and head tilted back.

"So did you move the furniture?"

"Yep." Why was he suddenly smiling?

She watched him from her corner of the couch. His eyes were closed and despite looking tired and smelling slightly of sweat…he had a smile on his face. God only knew where his conversation with Renee would end up, but clearly doing chores for the neighbor was making him happy.

* * *

'Blonde?' Sarah wondered as she turned in bed twisting the sheets around her even more. 'Who?'

* * *

"She was a straight A student up until two years ago," commented Mrs. Martha Tinsdale as she read the report cards for a third time.

"Yes. She was," Sarah agreed quietly, her eyes low and nostalgic. But taking a long and deep breath she continued; "Anyway. After her father died she was removed from the school she was at and sent back to her mother. Which is when she basically left school altogether. I tried a different school when she moved in with me but…well as you've already read she was expelled," as she pointed to the papers in front of the school principle Mr. Ryan Elliott.

All three fell silent at the depth of the issues going on here as they sat to one end of the oval table in the school's meeting room. Sarah had brought everything with her, from school reports to psychological reports because much as she feared their first impression of Chloe…they needed to know the facts.

Putting down the paper he was holding; "You do realize she'll have to repeat the year?" Ryan questioned gently with no intention of upsetting Sarah even more but simply stating a fact.

"Yes." It was a shame but Sarah nodded.

"The school can provide extra support for her though," he added. "We have tutors and extra classes that she can do after school."

Sarah nodded externally but internally shook her head. It was going to be hard enough to get Chloe to meet the 90% attendance. Afterschool classes was probably asking a bit too much…of them both!

Both Martha and Ryan could almost read her thoughts as they came to the same conclusion. Which is when Martha added; "The school also has a counselor that is available for her at all times."

Sarah appreciated the thought but she knew Chloe well enough; "I know Chloe will be difficult and challenging but…please don't give up on her so quickly. She's actually a really bright girl. I've known her since she was four. She…she's just…in a bad place…but I know what she's capable of and I know she can do this." She was desperate. She knew what schools were like. The school she had enrolled Chloe into back in New York had basically washed their hands and in 5 words or less asked Sarah to take this problem of a child away from them. She was crossing her fingers this school would at least give her a chance…

Martha was an experienced teacher and had seen some of the best and some of the worst in her 30 years of teaching. Yes Chloe sounded like a challenge…but she would never give up on a child. Putting her hand gently over Sarah's; "I look forward to meeting her on Monday," her voice gentle and soothing. "I'm sure we'll have our moments…but I have more than enough years of teaching under my belt." She winked with a generous smile.

Sarah had expected niceties but not the amount of care and kindness she was receiving from just about everyone. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

* * *

"Wow! The town really does go all out!" Sarah exclaimed impressed as they wandered through the unnaturally crowded streets of Middleton.

"Yes we do!" Harm replied almost proudly.

It was only their first weekend here and Middleton had certainly put on a show for them! Halloween was just around the corner and the town certainly took it seriously.

Following her meeting with the school, Sarah had gone in search for Chloe's textbooks and school uniform…which is where she'd bumped into Harm buying new school socks for Mattie who according to him 'makes holes in them like a soldier!'

Sarah had noticed the town buzzing just a little more than the previous days. Harm clarified those thoughts by explaining the weekend event and asking if she'd like to join him and Mattie for the weekend long event, which she had happily agreed to.

Now, here she was trying to keep her eagerness in reign. She wanted to stop at every stall and buy something from all them! She wanted to taste all the food that just looked to die for.

Little did she know that Harm was simply giddy with excitement at just the simple fact that they were walking side by side and were going to spend most of the day together!

Dragging her feet a little, Chloe had agreed to head off with Mattie and one of her school friends to check out the stalls. Which left Harm and Sarah to their own devices.

"Harm!" someone called from behind

Turning Harm smiled having easily recognized the voice; "Mom! Grams!"

The ladies quickly made their way up to him and this beautiful young woman they'd never seen before. Greeting their boy with a kiss, both ladies immediately turned their attention to her.

"Mom, Grandma," as he gently urged Sarah forward; "This is Sarah."

Sarah had shyly remained a few steps back to allow Harm space with his family. "She's our new neighbor. Moved in a few days ago."

He'd been meaning to call his mom and fill her in on the new situation, but then Renee had happened and then Mattie needed this and that. The shopping had to be done and the truck needed a new gearbox of all things! Eventually time ran away from him and that's how now he felt like a schoolboy caught out on a lie by his mother…but what was he nervous about? It's not like there was anything going on…

Smiling timidly Sarah stepped forward and shook both the ladies hands; "Nice to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you. I'm Patricia but call me Trish."

"And I'm _Sarah_ , so you certainly can't forget!" joked the elderly lady.

"No," smiled the younger Sarah.

"So where are you from?" Trish questioned.

"New York."

"Oh wow! That's a bit of a change. What made you move to Middleton? I don't think many people even know we're here," Trish commented lightly with a short laugh.

"Um…"

Harm knew well enough the reason behind Sarah's apprehension. Sarah Rabb however, despite not knowing the details, certainly saw the anxiety in the younger woman's eyes. So stepping in; "Oh what does matter! We have a new neighbor and we're only too happy to have you here!"

Trish quickly realized she'd unknowingly tugged on a nerve, so instead she asked; "Are you settling in ok?" now sounding almost concerned for her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Everyone's been just absolutely lovely," was Sarah's frank response.

"Well welcome to Middleton darling! And if you need anything you just let us know ok," Sarah Rabb offered gently.

"We're gonna have to figure something out or this Sarah-Sarah will get confusing," joked Trish as she pointed to both Sarah's.

The younger Sarah smiled and suggested; "You can call me 'Mac'?"

All three frowned in question.

"My surname is Mackenzie," she informed the ladies. "And ever since I can remember everyone back In New York used to call me that so…" she gave a small shrug.

"You hadn't told me that," Harm pointed out.

"Well I didn't know there was a special Sarah in your life," her voice playful as she bounced on her heels, hands tucked into her back pockets.

'Another special Sarah' he thought as bit down on his lower lip and smiled almost boyishly at her.

Trish narrowed her eyes at the sight of her son. Was it her or was he behaving like a boy with a crush?

"So have you two eaten?" asked Trish.

"No, we haven't," he replied whilst Mac shook her head. "But if you're keen…" he looked over at Mac questioningly. "Did you want to grab lunch?"

"Sure," Trish agreed as she looked at her mother-in-law who nodded in agreement. "Where's Mattie?"

"She went for wander with Nick and Chloe. Chloe is Sar…Mac's daughter," correcting himself with a grin and explaining who Chloe was before they bothered asking.

"You have a daughter?" asked Sarah

"Yeah…sort of…" Mac replied a little awkwardly.

Harm would have jumped in and explained even further but as before that was one step too far and this wasn't his business to reveal. He did however look over at Mac with a silent apology…

But despite the discomfort Mac found herself adding all on her own; "She's my…I'm her legal guardian."

Trish's eyebrows raised just as little as Sarah looked at Harm and then back to Mac with a gentle smile; "Like Mattie!"

'Wait. What? Mattie wasn't his daughter?' the news sending a little shockwave through Mac. 'Why hadn't he told her?'

She wasn't in any way demanding an answer but as she looked up at him she hoped to find some kind of response. Which she did in the form of a small but remorseful smile from Harm. He wasn't sure why he hadn't clarified that. Mattie _was_ his daughter for all intents and purposes. Therefore he never felt the need to explain their legal situation. But this probably wasn't the way Mac should have found out, especially when she had been so forthcoming about Chloe.

The thought that they seemed to keep stepping on mines in this conversation was worrying to Trish, as she felt and _saw_ the sudden tension between her son and Mac; "So how old is Chloe?"

Shaking off her confusion, Mac looked back at Trish; "16."

"Oh! Well I'm sure the girls will get along amazingly!" Trish hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! So here's the next one. Hopefully things are starting to happen. Like I said before I'm back at uni now which means my writing is starting to slow down so I apologise in advance for any delay. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Where are you going?!" Mattie called out.

"Away," Chloe mumbled to herself without so much as turning back to see Mattie.

"Just leave her," Nick held Mattie back gently. He was already annoyed with the new girl and he really didn't have the patience for her anymore.

"No! I can't just leave her Nick," Mattie kept her eyes on Chloe so she wouldn't lose her.

"Look at her!" demanded Nick. "She's a horrible person who's done nothing but ignore us and complain through gritted teeth! Why would you even bother?"

Mattie turned to Nick with a passing thought that he was right. But then remembered; "Because I promised my dad." Coming loose from his hold; "I'll be back." And began to head in the direction Chloe had walked away in.

It didn't take her long to catch up to her a few blocks down the road.

"Chloe!" Mattie called as she reached her and began walking side by side with her. "Where are you going?"

Chloe was annoyed to say the least, but she had to give it to the girl; "You don't give up do you?"

Unsure if that was a compliment or an insult Mattie instead kept silent and continued to walk at Chloe's pace.

With a frustrated sigh Chloe continued in a rather bitter tone; "Just go back to your little friends. I don't need a babysitter no matter what Sarah thinks."

Mattie bit down on her lip as she processed Chloe's words. Nick was right! Chloe was a horrible person!

Rather abruptly Mattie stopped walking and watched as Chloe continued to walk ahead of her, much to Chloe's surprise! She was almost taken aback when she realized that Mattie had in fact stopped. Perhaps she had secretly hoped that this girl would plead for her attention just a little longer. But maybe she'd finally pushed it too far.

Frustrated by her own fragility, Chloe's steps began to slow down until she stopped altogether. With her hands inside her pockets, Chloe let out a long sigh and eventually turned to face Mattie; "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Chloe shook her head slightly; "You and I couldn't possibly be any more different. So why would you want to hang out with me?"

Mattie was stumped, unsure of how to answer that. 'Because my dad asked me to' felt like too blunt of a reason. So shrugging she asked a rather fair question instead; "Do you have any other friends here?"

She had a point!

Chloe couldn't answer that so instead she had a good look around them before turning back to Mattie; "Are you always like this?"

Mattie frowned unsure about her answer; "Like how?"

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe felt she had her answer, looking to one side mumbled; "Never mind." With an almost imperceptible roll of her eyes, she crossed her arms; "So do you plan to follow me?"

"Depends where you're going. And I'm _not_ following! I'm accompanying."

Mattie's voice had gained a firmness that Chloe was frankly impressed with. Raising an eyebrow, Chloe could finally see sparks of attitude and character in Mattie and she wanted to see more of.

Nonchalantly Chloe asked; "Where is that bridge from the other night?"

'Why?' Mattie wondered; "If you're thinking of running away again…I'm certainly not going to help you!"

With a raised eyebrow; "You gonna tell your dad or my mom?" asked Chloe sarcastically.

Mattie was quickly becoming more and more irritated. Why was this girl so frustrating! "Are you always like this?"

Chloe smirked; "Like how?"

A small silence fell between them as their eyes met, smiles slowly drawing on their lips until they both broke into a gentle giggle.

Once the moment was over they both wondered 'what now?'

"Do you wanna head back to town?" asked Mattie cautiously

"Not really. No."

There was yet another silence that Mattie now expected Chloe to fill.

Looking behind her towards the mountains, Chloe had a thought. Turning back she asked; "How well do you know these mountains?"

"Pretty well," Mattie answered energetically

"How about we go for a walk up there?" Chloe's voice was rather leveled. She wasn't exactly running to spend time with Mattie…but she was here now and she was clearly not going away…so why not go along with it?

Mattie seemed to contemplate Chloe's request. Yes she knew the mountains well…but she wasn't meant to be up there alone. Then again she wouldn't be alone. She was going with Chloe. On second thought her dad was expecting her back for lunch. But it was still early in the day and luckily for the town the sun had come out to play. Then again they didn't have to go too far. She could show Chloe the waterfalls, which were only around an hour away. They could be back for lunch!

"Ok!" Mattie was almost feeling content. She would finally spend some time with this girl…and perhaps now even get to know her.

* * *

She was simply amazed. "This looks awesome!"

"Wanna give it a try?" asked Harm

She looked up at him with a giddy smile; "Can we?"

"Yeah!" Harm was only too happy.

Having separated from Trish and Sarah who had gone in search of Harriett's cake stall, Harm and Mac had instead walked over to the hay maze in the middle of town that everyone seemed to be talking about.

"Harm!"

"Victor!"

Both men greeted with a handshake at the start of the maze. Victor was looking puffed and tired as if he'd been running and was followed by a young blonde that was also looking flushed and a little breathless.

"Good job on the maze man!" Victor congratulated Harm. "It was brilliant!"

Mac blinked in surprise and looked at Harm; "You built this?"

Harm looked a little shy; "Yeah."

Mac shook her head a little. He sure was playing with her head a little. She seemed to be discovering one omission after another. This one alone wasn't such a big deal but it made her wonder how long it would have been before he'd spoken to her about his true relationship to Mattie if it hadn't been brought up by his family instead.

Unsure what to say for himself, Harm instead introduced those present; "Mac, this is Victor. He works with me. And his fiancée Jennifer. Mac is our new neighbor."

"Nice to meet you," Victor shook Mac's hand, as did Jen.

"You guys had lunch?" asked Victor

"Yeah. We were actually just about to give the maze a go," replied Harm.

"Well we _were_ ," announced Mac to which Harm frowned and looked at her. "Well. You made it. You know the way out."

"But you don't," Harm replied quickly as Mac caught on to what he was suggesting.

Victor watched the exchange between the two and suddenly felt the need to leave.

"We're gonna go grab something to eat. You guys enjoy the maze. It was lovely to meet you," Victor finished as he guided Jen away by the small of her back.

Once alone, Harm tilted his head and looking at Mac he said; "Lead the way!"

* * *

The leveled ground they'd started on had soon turned into a steep trek covered in a thick layer of snow. They'd been walking for nearly an hour and a half now and hadn't really reached anything in particular. In fact Chloe wasn't even sure where they were going but Mattie seemed to be walking further and further uphill quite confidently.

Unfortunately both girls would agree that they were definitely not dressed for this! They were both in jeans and jackets but nothing thick enough for the kind of cold they were walking through. Chloe on her part had left her attitude a few kilometers behind and instead was keeping her arms crossed and her mouth shut…mostly; "Where are we going? Feels like we've been walking for days!" she asked watching her breath condense into a thick cloud right before her eyes.

"You'll see," Mattie replied sounding well out of breath. "We're almost there."

They were both becoming progressively tired and thirsty. Their phones had lost reception a while ago, which Mattie knew would happen but was a shocking surprise to Chloe who now found the only use for her phone was to read the time. When they'd set off Mattie had estimated this walk would take around an hour there and an hour back…but this snow was just too thick and it was certainly slowing them down. And this fog! Was it her or did it seem to be thickening?

* * *

"Dammit," she mumbled under her breath as hit another wall.

Hay! That's all she could see. Hay!

Either this maze was exceptionally built or she'd been walking in circles for the last 15 minutes. Her company was being utterly useless and merely grinned and shrugged at every turn they made and that she silently questioned.

Harm was quietly content with just following her lead knowing full well that she had in fact taken a right turn earlier, which essentially took her back to the start!

Coming to a stop she scratched her forehead mostly out of frustration that actual itch. Looking around and then up at Harm; "I'm really lost aren't I?"

Harm refused to say a word but his eyes spoke volumes as that grinned refused to leave his face.

Grunting in frustration she began to walk again and made a left turn, which led them to a T intersection. Looking both left and right and then left again, she turned back to Harm and said; "Ok. I give up."

"What? Already?"

"I have this feeling that's we've been walking round in circles for a while."

Harm simply shrugged.

"Please get us out?" she pleaded innocently.

Nodding slowly; "Ok. I'll get us out. But…" he began to slowly move his feet towards the left turn; "you'll have to keep up with me." And just like that he was off running, giving Mac little time to react before she realized she too had to run or be left behind and lost.

Through the high walls of this maze all that could be heard was heavy footsteps and breathless laughter.

* * *

"Wow." It was a soft whisper.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Mattie almost proud to show off what Mother Nature had given them.

Stepping forward just that little bit, Chloe found herself quite speechless.

The water fell from meters high above them and disappeared meters way below them under a thick cloud of fog. Despite the snow there was a steady flow of water that sprinkled them even from this distance. The sound of rushing water below was all that could be heard amongst these trees.

Chloe took a deep breath and for the first time in a long time…there was silence in her head. Just silence. Not peace. But silence. And that was something she hadn't experienced in a while. There were demons she fought with daily. Demons she would never speak of or to anyone about. But…for just that moment…they seemed to have gone…silent.

Mattie who was completely unaware of what this particular moment had done to Chloe commented; "I come here all the time."

Blinking, Chloe let out the breath she'd been holding and looked toward Mattie. Then back to the scene before them. Following the water up to its source she pointed to the top; "Can we go up there?"

Mattie looked up, a little concerned; "Yeah. I guess. Though I've never actually been up there."

"Well then it'll be a first for us both." Making up her mind for the both of them, Chloe began to walk decisively towards the rocks that led up to the top; "Come on!"

* * *

Catching their breath, Harm and Mac sat on a bench at the end of the maze.

Taking a sip of water from her bottle, she put the cap back on and leaned back against the seat. From there she could carefully take in Harm's features as his torso was leaned over and his arms rested over his thighs.

He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

Feeling her eyes on him, he turned his head and looked back at her.

"What did you think?" he smiled and licked his dry lips.

Biting down on her lower lip holding down her widening smile and with a twinkle in her eye; "It was alright," shrugging one shoulder and looking away as if unimpressed though her eyes gave her away.

His smile widened proudly as he sat up straight, loosened his neck and leaned back against the seat like she was. They were sitting so close their arms were pressed tightly against each other's.

The sun had slowly dimmed over the last hour until they now sat under grey skies. There was a chill in the air that was starting to feel prickly against their flushed faces.

After a moment in which both were lost in their own thoughts, Mac finally voiced one of them; "Why didn't you tell me about Mattie? I mean…you knew about Chloe and me." She looked down at her hands, her fingers twisting together.

He knew this was coming and he figured it was only fair of her to ask; "I don't know," he admitted looking at her. "But I am sorry." He took a second to gather his thoughts for a more elaborate answer but it remained as simple as; "Mattie is my daughter and I'm her father." He said with a finalizing shrug. "I don't look at her as ' _legally obtained_ " he used his fingers to make those quotes.

Mac couldn't help a small giggle that escaped her at the comment, which Harm was only too happy to hear. But he also continued much somber; "And yes. There is obviously a history there."

Tentatively; "Can I ask?"

He had a thought! "Tell you what. Why don't you come over for dinner…and I'll answer anything you want to know?"

Mac suddenly didn't know what to say. Was he asking her out on a date?

He saw the question in her eyes and built up enough courage to explain; "I know you've only been here...less than a week but…" he was struggling a little. It had never been this hard to ask a girl out. He'd always been good at it. It had always come easy to him. So why was he suddenly so nervous? Twisting his now clammy fingers; "I think I've made it fairly obvious that I…really like you. So yes…I am wondering if…you would like to go out…on a date…with me…sometime…" What the hell was wrong with him?

It was so heartwarming to see this beautiful grown man almost tongue twisted as he asked her out. He looked so genuinely nervous that she smiled gently and put him out of his misery; "Yes. I'd love to." Those words suddenly bubbled out of her with such a simple joy that was met with a giddy expression from him.

His shoulders dropped with relief, as he slipped just a little further down into his seat now more relaxed. She wasn't far behind as she silently considered what had just happened. She was going on a date…with him!

Truth be told she hadn't been on a date in…well in a very long time. Being a top tier lawyer and now a single mom didn't allow for much social time. Mic had asked her…more than once in fact…but there was nothing there but friendship and she refused to blur the lines. Now _there_ was a man she liked in no other way than as a friend and a brother. And boy had he tried…he still was trying! Being the son of a wealthy man it seemed no one ever said 'no' to him…until she came along. Maybe that's why he was so persistent? Maybe she had inadvertently made herself 'the price to be won'? Damn!

They were so gentle and far apart that it took her a while to realize she was blinking away raindrops. Looking up at the sky she was met with dark grey clouds that brought with them that heavy smell on impending rainstorm. With her palm up she felt for more drops; "Is it…?"

"Yeah." Looking up himself.

"Oh no!" she whispered.

"Shame. Although strange. There wasn't any mention of a storm!" he commented. "We should grab the girls and go home."

' _Grab the girls and go home._ Well how is that for domestic?' She wondered with a cheeky smile. Turning to him, she found him watching her. The same thought echoing in his mind.

He was just about to bring himself up to stand when…

"Harm!" a rather strong voice came from their right.

Turning he found AJ making his way rather decisively towards them. His face a picture of concern.

They both stood and waited for the man to reach them.

"What's wrong?" asked Harm noting agitation in the man.

"We just received notice from the weather bureau. There's a storm cell headed straight for us. They'd been keeping track of it over the last 48 hours. It was travelling north. Was meant to miss us altogether. But it has turned and is heading straight for us."

"We need to get everyone out of town." Harm was on alert as his instincts kicked in.

"I've already got all my juniors gathering people slowly. I don't want to set off any kind of panic in the streets."

Harm nodded in agreement. And then remembered; "Uh AJ, this is Mac, Mac this is AJ. He is the chief deputy here. Mac is our new neighbor."

"Nice to meet you," AJ shook Mac's hand gently. "Wish it was under better circumstances."

"So what are we dealing with here?" asked Harm getting back to the topic. His voice was calm but on the inside he was making all sorts of plans. He needed to get Mattie and Chloe, along with his mother and grandmother and take them all home.

AJ hesitated a little, which that alone made the hairs on the back of Mac's neck prickle. She was from New York and blizzards were not unheard of…but what exactly _were_ they dealing with here?

"It's strong. They asked that we evacuate the town. Get everyone home and stay indoors."

Harm nodded understanding the gravity of it. Turning to Mac he asked; "Can you get the girls on the phone? Get them to come down the Bistro straight away. I'll call my mom. Grams and her should probably come and stay at mine."

"Yeah." Mac sprang into action pulling out her phone and looked for Chloe.

"Where is it coming from?" Harm asked AJ as he pulled out his own phone from his back pocket.

Pointing towards the peeks in the distance; "It's coming right over the mountains."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter :) I probably won't be uploading for another week at least but I hope you enjoy where the story is going.

* * *

Their joy at having made it to the top was extremely short lived. After climbing up the steep and rocky ground they were very quickly overcome by the strong gusts of wind that brought with it such heavy snowfall. It had enveloped them and completely clouded their vision. Instinctively they had grabbed a hold of each other and crouched down feeling there was nothing else they could physically do against this beast. Hoping the wave that was battering them would eventually ease they remained as strong and valiant as they could despite the panic that was rising within them.

The minutes felt like hours and the strength of it was overpowering. Lifting her head just enough to meet with Mattie, Chloe snapped into action and shouted; "We have to move!" the wind howling sharp through their ears.

"No!"

"We'll be buried here!" Chloe shouted over the noise.

Their eyes met, now red and crying with the bitter cold that hurt their vision.

"Take my hand! Don't let go! Whatever you do! Don't let go!" Chloe shouted as she pulled Mattie up with her.

* * *

"Try again," Harm pleaded Mac as he searched his own phone for a particular number.

Mac dialed Chloe's number yet again. Putting the phone to her ear she was greeted with the same sound. Nothing. Shaking her head she ended the call; "It's not even dialing. Has reception dropped anywhere?" Mac asked AJ hurriedly.

"Not that I'm aware of."

Having tried Mattie himself, Harm had turned to the other person he thought could help; "Nick!" Harm's voice was strong as he spoke to the younger boy over the phone.

"Mr. Rabb?"

"Oh thank God! Can you put Mattie on the phone please?"

Nick and his brother had been approached by a young police officer who had asked them to make their way back home due to an incoming storm. Now nicely tucked away in his bedroom he was surprised to hear Mattie's dad on the phone…asking for her!

"She's…not with me…" his voice almost cautious.

"What do you mean she's not with you?" Harm's felt his stomach drop. That cold wave of fear ran down his spine. His words got Mac's attention as she looked on in nervous anticipation. "Where is she?" Harm's voice raised in anger but Mac could hear the fear in his voice.

"She left with that new girl…Chloe." Nick wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't like it.

"Where did they go?" Harm demanded, his voice raising just enough that Mac placed a hand over his forearm as an appeasing gesture.

"I don't know. I…we were walking near the food stalls when we realized that Chloe had wandered off. Mattie went after her. She told me to wait for her." Nick was speaking so fast he was stumbling on his words. "I did but they never came back. I just figured they'd gone home or something…"

Looking over at Mac, Harm asked her; "Can you try your house and then mine please?"

Mac nodded and proceeded to dial their house number whilst Harm finished his conversation with Nick. "What direction did they go in?" he asked the boy.

"Um…I don't know. I saw them walking down St Patrick's but I have no idea where they went from there…I'm so sorry…is there anything I can do?"

Taking a calming breath Harm replied; "No. No. It's ok. Just um…if you hear anything from them please call me or get them to call me straight away. Please!"

"Will do sir."

Hanging up he looked over at Mac who was now tapping the fingers of her left hand nervously against her phone; "No one is home. What happened?"

With one hand on his hip he explained; "Apparently Chloe wandered off and Mattie chased after her. Nick doesn't know where they went."

Hearing the words 'Chloe wandered off' and 'Mattie chased after her' made Mac's heart sink. So this was all Chloe's fault! Of course it was! She couldn't help herself and had to get them into some kind of trouble!

* * *

Chloe knew they wouldn't make it down right now but they certainly had to move. They were in an open area and had to find something large and strong to hide in. Who knew how long the storm would last and time was against them now. The ground was too dangerous and the snow had disoriented them. Every step was a struggle as they fought to lift their legs against the weight. Their clothes were drenched and sticking to their skin. Their hands were numb and their faces were flushed as their lips started gaining a sickly purple color.

She remembered with a little bitterness the rather large boulder they had seen when they'd first climbed up here. At the time, she had stopped to inspect it finding it had a little opening that gave way to a cave like formation within. She had absolutely no idea which direction that was in now, but she kept walking, her free hand reaching out in front of her hoping to come in touch with anything!

Until she did! Feeling around with her hand she felt a strong rock formation under her hand. The boulder! It was the boulder!

Struggling against the violent wind she pulled Mattie as they rounded the rock and found the small opening. A tight squeeze on a good day.

"We need to get in!"

The girls used their hands and the little strength they had left to move the snow that had stacked around. Once there was just enough room; "Come on!" Chloe prompted Mattie to jump in first.

Turning almost on her side, Mattie put one foot in first and then twisted around to get her other foot in. Using her hands she guided the rest of her body in…but they were too numb. She couldn't feel anything under them…and they slipped, bringing her whole body down and her head catching the sharp edge of a rock.

"Mattie!" Chloe shouted as she watched the white around them turn a deep red.

* * *

"They're not here." Mac quickly ran from her front door over to where Harm was standing just outside his own driveway having already checked his own house.

"Nor here." Frustrated he let out a sharp grunt and looked around him.

The air was terrifyingly cold. He could feel in his nerves the urgency of fighting against time. The sky was dark and the snow was falling faster and heavier now. They didn't have much more time to work with before they became grounded. Just in the time it had taken them to arrive back here and check the houses for any sign of the girls, the ground was already a few centimeters deeper in snow.

Pulling out his phone he dialed a number and waited; "AJ!"

 _"_ _Any news?"_

"They're not here."

 _"_ _Dammit. Look I've got Roberts and Webb rounding the streets," but he did have bad news. "Harm. This storm is getting worse by the minute. You know I will have to pull my men if I think they're in danger."_

Harm didn't need to hear that; "You can't." his voice low near breaking. "My girl is out there AJ…Chloe is out there," he pleaded. "You have to help us find them…"

 _"_ _And I will do everything I can Harm. You know I will." AJ tried to pacify him. Taking a deep breath; "Look. Why don't you stay put. Maybe they'll turn up there?"_

Harm was already making plans and had other ideas. But her wasn't about to share them with him; "Ok. Thank you."

 _AJ knew him better and could almost hear Harm's mind ticking away with ideas; "I know you're worried Harm. Trust me I'm worried too. I swear. But I don't need two incidents on my hands. Not now. Let us do our job."_

"Ok."

 _"_ _Harm," AJ warned gently._

"Yes."

 _"_ _We will find them."_

Harm nodded silently. He knew AJ was doing his best. But it was not enough. Not for him.

Putting his phone away Harm grunted in frustration. He needed to think and fast. Regroup. If the boys were out on the streets and hadn't found anything then; 'Where the bloody hell are you two?' he wondered in frustration. "Alright. You should grab a warmer jacket for yourself," he said looking at Mac. "Get one for Chloe too." Mac raised an eyebrow expecting him to pick up on it.

Looking down Harm realized she was in fact wearing a much thicker jacket now and was already holding another, which looked to belong to Chloe.

Nodding he continued; "I'll get mine and Mattie's. If they're out there right now…" he looked around frightened at the thought. Mattie wasn't wearing anything near appropriate for this snow. She must be freezing! Where was his little girl?

Turning back to Mac he frowned with a thought. She certainly didn't look like the type of woman to 'stay put' but there was such a calmness about her right now that he didn't really understand. Her daughter was out there too! Why wasn't she as flustered as he was?

"Harm." Mac whispered trying to get his attention. She wasn't sure what he was thinking but his eyes were a little too intense. She could see the fear in them. It was the same fear that was running through her own veins. The difference between the two was she had been through this before. Sadly many times before. Perhaps without the addition of the snow, but God knew Chloe had spent many nights away from home in questionable places.

Mac had learned to become almost mechanical about these situations…as sad as that sounds. The first time Chloe had gone missing she had panicked. The second time she was angry. By the third time she was calm and practical. She automatically mapped out Chloe's hiding spots in her mind and went to each of them individually. In the worst of cases if she hadn't found her in any of those, there was always someone around happy to be paid for information.

With that logic in mind and nerves that had long ago being used to these kinds of frights, Mac suggested; "What's Mattie's favorite place?"

"What?" he whispered

"What's Mattie's favorite place?" Unlike Chloe, Mac could safely assume that Mattie's favorite place did not involve hidden alleyways and fire drums. Not that you would find one of those here in Middleton.

"Um," he swallowed and thought. "My grandmother's farm."

Trish and Sarah had already gone in search there. So no that wasn't the place.

"Where else?"

"The hangar."

Victor and Jason had offered to head down there too. So no that wasn't it either.

"Anywhere else?" There had to be somewhere else.

Harm thought and came up with something but…no…they wouldn't have gone there. Not in this snow. Unless they went…before the snow got bad…and that would explain…it would certainly explain the lack of phone reception…but Mattie knew better than to go there on her own…

"Where?" Mac could see a realization dawn on him.

"The waterfall."

* * *

Chloe was not one to be frightened easily. She had seen enough in her life to be nearly unimpressionable. But the sight of Mattie trembling violently from the cold and still bleeding from her head was making her extremely edgy.

Having essentially pushed Mattie's limp body through the slit, she followed on careful not to make the same mistake. The area was tiny. Not nearly enough room to stand and just enough room to stretch out their legs.

Mattie was unresponsive, as Chloe had dragged her against one side. She was breathing but her body was too cold as her head slumped against the rock. Chloe had quickly stripped Mattie of her jacket and shirt. Then did the same with her own clothes until she was down to just her bra. Using her own shirt she had wiped the wound on Mattie's forehead but it continued to flow.

Wringing the shirts she laid them out on the ground…only then having a moment to finally stop. She was exhausted. On her knees, sitting on her heels she felt her body begin to demand rest and water. Her lungs were hurting and her chest felt tight as her breaths became shorter and harder.

Her eyes were closing against her will as a heavy state of lethargy was setting in.

But no! Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes wide, blinking several time before she started looking around. She had to get them warm, but how?

* * *

Knowing AJ would immediately call him back Harm refused to contact anyone about this.

The further and further they drove into the storm, the harder everything was becoming. The wheels on the Jeep were gripping but there was only so much they could do in the depth of the snow. More than once Harm, and Mac by extension, had felt them slipping forcing him to maneuver the car in different directions. But that wasn't their biggest problem. Visibility was low at best until they simply couldn't anymore.

"Harm. Pull over." Mac warned.

Harm continued driving but had quickly conceded that he simply couldn't see anything anymore. He had no idea where the road was or where they were heading.

Stopping the vehicle and shutting it down, Harm gripped the stirring wheel with all the anger and frustration he was feeling.

"Dammit!" hitting the stirring wheel with open palms.

* * *

Mattie groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. Swallowing heavily she was forced to close them again feeling a throbbing pain in her head. But something brought her back to conscious again…she was warm. Very warm actually. Fighting against the pulsing she turned her head and found Chloe leaning against a rock right beside her.

"Hey," she whispered licking her lips.

"Welcome back," Chloe whispered her lips giving Mattie a small smile.

"What happened?" Mattie groaned as she tried to sit up but suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hold her down.

"Stay still," Chloe shifted just a little to keep Mattie from moving. "You hit your head as we were climbing in." Her voice was soft and calm. "How you feeling?"

She swallowed again feeling her throat dry; "My head hurts. But I'm ok."

Using her arms she pushed herself up to sit a little straighter. Tentatively touching her forehead just where the pain was coming from, she cringed and pulled her fingers away.

Blinking away the haze, she looked ahead. "How did you…?" as she nodded towards the large fire that was burning before them.

"Your survival instincts tend to sharpen when you…spend nights out."

Mattie frowned at the comment. Not for what was said but because it suddenly dawned on her that Chloe's life was much more complicated than she initially thought. Maybe she'd judged Chloe wrong all along.

"Thank you," Mattie whispered, truly and honestly grateful. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Firstly I want to apologise for the delay in this chapter. Unfortunately it hasn't been a very good two weeks for me (including an incident with my car). Unfortunately I just hadn't been feeling up to anything really. I don't want to make excuses for myself but again I am sorry for the delay. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. To all those who have reviewed I want you **all** to know I appreciate every single one of your words! To all those guests that apparently I can't reply to, thank you so much! I'm not sure at this point when the next will be up but hopefully by next weekend. Enjoy :) x

* * *

"How did you do that?"

Looking up at Mattie; "What?"

"The fire?"

Whilst Mattie remained in the same spot, now hugging her knees to her chest, Chloe had shifted to sit a little closer to the fire. From there she could move the wood around if she needed to.

Shrugging nonchalantly; "I found some sticks around. Carved them down to their center," pulling out a small pocketknife she flicked it open more for show. "And lucky for us the one thing that could kill me one day, just saved our lives," she claimed as she also pulled out her cigarette lighter. "It took a while…but it should stay alight now. At least for the next few hours."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Chloe seemed to consider the question but settled with a shrug; "Around."

Mattie, rather unapologetically, continued to watch Chloe.

Chloe on her part decided to ignore the look and continued stripping another stick from its wet exterior.

As they both kept quiet for a moment, the only sound to be heard was the intermittent crackling of wood that echoed within those walls. Outside however the wind continued to howl against their little cocoon, though it did feel to Chloe that it had slowed down considerably over the last half hour or so.

"Do you think we'll have to stay here much longer?" Mattie asked

Looking up at Mattie, then at the small slit of an entrance, she shrugged; "Who knows. We can give it another half hour and check. If the storm hasn't changed direction it's probably heading straight for Middleton, if it's not there already."

Mattie looked concerned.

"I'm sure they're fine," Chloe whispered. Her voice wasn't exactly empathetic but it was genuine.

"My dad must be looking for us. Your mom too probably."

Raising her eyes Chloe corrected her _yet again_ ; "She's not my mom." And then thought to herself; 'But yes, she must be looking for me too.' Biting down on her lower lip she continued to shift the wood and kept her silence, knowing that if she so much as took a breath the wrong way she would not be able to grip onto those same old tears. She wouldn't allow herself to do that. Not right now. 'My dad would be looking for me too,' she thought. 'He _did_ look for me.'

Mattie saw Chloe's eyes glaze and drift deep into her own thoughts. And she didn't like it. It tugged at something inside her, which she understood all too well. But it wasn't something she allowed herself to dwell on. They were not nice memories, nor were they needed.

But unfortunately saying 'I understand' didn't quite feel like the adequate words.

She was curious to say the least. If that lady wasn't Chloe's mom then what was she? And where _was_ Chloe's mom? Dad? The questions almost bubbled out of her but she bit her tongue. Chloe seemed amicable and she didn't want to rattle the cage. Not right now. Instead she whispered; "My dad is gonna crack it at me."

Chloe let the comment fly.

The silence bothered Mattie just as little so she searched for something else to say but was coming up blank. Letting out a long breath and dropping her head to her knees she mumbled; "I'm sleepy."

Blinking just quickly enough that her tears were swallowed back, Chloe looked up and added lightly with a raised eyebrow; "I'm starving."

Mattie smiled in agreement; "Yeah. I could go for a burger right about now."

"Not just any burger. It has to be a good one," stated Chloe as if it were a very crucial point.

"You haven't tried Harriet's burgers!" Mattie asked. "They're amazing."

Chloe gained a skeptical look; "I come from New York Mattie. I've tasted the best and the worst there is."

Mattie took it as a challenge: "Ok. Well when we get out of here I'm shouting you a burger with the lot at Bistro. See what you say then!"

Chloe would have rejected the idea but instead she found herself tagging along; "Alright. You're on!"

Mattie gave her a wide and open smile in return. Then sobering up, she wrapped her arms around her legs again and leaned her chin on her knees licking her dry lips. Curiously she asked; "What's New York like? Is it like they paint in the movies?"

Chloe let out a sharp breath that was mixed with a laugh; "It's exactly like that. And nothing like that." Looking up she found Mattie watching her with genuine interest so Chloe figured she might as well pass the time; "Well it's no Middleton. It's big…and frankly there are too many people. And it's loud. Almost nauseating," Chloe's eyes became distant for all of a second before returning to Mattie with s shrug; "I don't know. Central Park is…pretty…I guess." Rather a lame remark to finish on but she honestly didn't know what else Mattie wanted to know.

"What school did you go to?"

Chloe snorted softly; "Would you like them chronologically or alphabetically?"

Mattie looked on a little shocked and then a little confused and then simply blank.

Taking a deep breath Chloe figured she might as well; "Sarah enrolled me in some…posh private school right before we moved here. Lets just say that didn't last very long." Her eyebrow raised in sarcasm.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Mattie rather hurriedly

Chloe frowned in humor. "No. Do you?" flipping the question around immediately. Caught off guard, Chloe watched in amusement as Mattie turned several shades of red.

Simply shaking her head, Mattie made a negative sound.

Well that was hardly surprising. In fact looking at Mattie all flustered Chloe was tempted to ask if she'd ever even kissed a guy…but to be frank she wasn't that interested. Instead she moved enough to stretch out her legs and shake them off effectively shaking off the subject and moving on; "So what about you? I haven't seen your mom around."

Mattie wasn't all that knocked back by the question, she had answered it many times before; "My mom passed away." Simply.

Chloe swallowed heavily. She was certainly not expecting that. Divorced or runaway parents, like her own mother, were the usual answers she got from kids back home. "I'm sorry."

Mattie gave the smallest of shrugs, keeping her eyes to the ground. The burn of those memories rose up and tightened her chest, as tears prickled her eyes. "It was a while ago," she explained. But then whispered more to herself; "I miss her."

But Chloe heard it, prompting a whispered; "You've got your dad." She hates those words. She hates herself for saying them. People said the same to her when her dad died. 'You've got your mom.' Yeah. A whole lot of good that was. But Mattie's case was different. Her dad seemed…well he seemed to be very much like her own dad had been. Pretty awesome.

"He's not my dad."

'What?' Chloe wondered and frowned…now very confused.

Mattie couldn't help a small smile at the look on Chloe's face; "Harm is not my dad. Well…not biologically anyway." Her tone dropping very quickly from light to melancholic as she whispered bitterly; "I wish he was."

Unknown to them both, Chloe came to same conclusion Mattie had not so long ago. Saying 'I understand'…just didn't quite cut it. And so instead she gave Mattie space and silence. Both having the time to think back to that one parent who had been their all. The one parent they wish they had back.

'Turns out we're a more alike than I ever could have guessed' thought Chloe rather sadly.

* * *

They had sat in the car for nearly 20 minutes now in a rather awkward and uncomfortable silence. Mac could feel Harm's body vibrating desperately with the need to jump out and keep searching…but now more than ever they simply couldn't. She wouldn't even be surprised if their doors were jammed with snow by now.

Looking out the window, or rather _at_ the window - there was nothing but white outside, she took a gamble and whispered; "I know you're upset." Turning to him and getting nothing in return, she continued; "trust me so am I. But we won't achieve anything by walking into this storm," Mac reasoned despite her own anguish. Chloe was out there in the heavy snow and cold and unlike New York, she simply couldn't get to her this time.

Fact was he'd had enough time now to let the anger go…now he was simply worried and frustrated. Moving to switch the heating on again, Harm kept silent knowing Mac was right. Yes. She was right. But that didn't help him feel any less anxious and upset. His little girl was out there somewhere and he couldn't reach her.

In any other circumstance this would have been quite a perfect scenario. Stranded in a car with a woman he was clearly attracted to. Right now however, she could have been just about anyone in that car. His thoughts were entirely on Mattie.

"If it makes you feel any better…Chloe can be very protective when she needs to be. And rather resourceful too."

Oh but there it was. The one thing he'd been churning over for a while now. Resting his elbow and forearm against the window he turned his head away and continued on that troubling train of thought.

He knew his girl; she never would have come up here on her own unless she'd been prompted to do so. Maybe he got carried away? He'd rooted for that young girl…now he questioned it. Maybe he'd jumped in too soon with these two? He didn't really know them. He'd gotten carried away with the excitement of it all…but maybe…maybe he needed to take a step back? Maybe this girl was not good company for Mattie…

So he voiced it; "Should I be concerned?" his deep frown spoke volumes.

Mac was confused. Of course he should be concerned. She was too! "We're both concerned."

No. She didn't understand. "Should I be concerned about Chloe's influence over Mattie?" he corrected a little more forcefully than perhaps necessary.

Mac felt the whiplash of that question. How dare he? _How dare he?_ Yes. Chloe had her issues. Yes. She was a handful. But how dare he? She knew Chloe. She would never purposefully put Mattie in danger!

Her silence was enough to move him and turn to face her making it all the worse for himself. She was livid! That calm and composed demeanor from before now long gone. Her frown was deeply carved and her eyes were burning into him.

But no! He refused to apologize. This was his daughter they were talking about! And until he had her back in his arms he wouldn't even contemplate taking his words back. And yes. Perhaps he needed to take a step back. Maybe they needed to keep their distance at least for a little while…

"Mac!" He shouted as he watched her push the door open and get out.

* * *

"Bud!" Harriet shouted as she watched him struggle through the wind running up to the front door of the Bistro.

Opening the door for him, she needed his help to push it close again as the wind fought with them for entry.

Finally getting it shut, Bud locked it and turning around he grabbed a chair and jammed it against the doorknob.

Letting out a loud and long breath, he pulled back his hood and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Are you ok?" he asked her worriedly.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm ok," Harriet leaned into him. "Why did you come? You should have stayed back at the station. I'm ok."

Pulling away Bud looked her straight in the eyes; "Do you really think I would leave you here alone?"

Harriet smiled thanking her lucky stars. He really was a beautiful and caring man.

The Bistro was in darkness after the electricity in the whole town had gone down just over an hour ago. Harriet had sent all her staff home but her own exit was delayed and by the time she was heading out, the storm had very much taken a hold of the town and it was no longer safe to leave. Calling Bud, she had told him about her dilemma to which Bud had all but pleaded her to remain put. What she hadn't expected was that he would fight the elements and make his way to her.

"What about Mattie? Have you heard anything from Harm?" she asked concerned.

Bud shook his head a little downcast; "Nothing. His phone isn't ringing through anymore. Clay and Murray did another lap about an hour ago but they couldn't find them. They got called back to the station just as you called me. The boys are all there now…but I'm worried."

"I know. So am I."

With a small sigh Bud changed the subject gently; "Come on. Let's keep this fire going," Bud gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and then moved them towards one of the fireplaces that was slowly dying down.

Using the poker, he shifted what was left around before realizing this wasn't going to keep. Turning back to her; "I'm gonna….Harriet!"

Leaping towards her he couldn't get to her in time as he watched almost in slow motion as she collapsed to the ground. "Harriet!" he shouted desperately as he held her head on his lap. Touching her skin he found her flushed. "Harriet!"

* * *

"Here," Chloe offered her hand in assistance as she watched Mattie carefully slip out from their little shelter.

The wind had died down considerably and despite the growing darkness outside neither had any intention of spending the night here. Chloe was the first to step outside and had figured they were safe enough to start moving, albeit slowly, but they could certainly get a move on.

Once Mattie was out and straightened up, Chloe looked at the gash on her forehead and asked; "How you feeling? You dizzy at all?"

"No. I'm good," Mattie smiled at Chloe's concern.

"Do you think you'll manage down?"

"Yeah. Absolutely."

And like that both girls started to slowly make their way down. The air was still chilly and seeped right through their clothes, but their determination to get down was far greater. Folding their arms across their chest was only helpful when they didn't need their hands to help themselves down.

Somehow going up had felt a lot longer than going down and before they knew it they had covered a decent amount of ground. However the closer they got to the bottom, the more they began to think on their sins. Well, at least Mattie did.

She was worried. Just how much trouble would she be in? But more importantly; how disappointed would Harm be with her? That right there was the more upsetting factor in all this. She had never let him down…until today. How would he react to this?

Chloe on her part was much calmer. She expected Sarah to rip into her. Remind her how much of a disappointment she was. But what else could she threaten her with? She had already moved them here. That was probably punishment enough.

So lost were they both in their own thoughts they didn't quite realize they had made it all the way down and were now walking on fairly even ground. The snow still covered the ground but they knew which way they were heading in now.

What they didn't expect however was the scene that greeted them only a few blocks down as they came to a stop.

A rather angry Mac forcing her way through the snow and away from Harm who was trying to keep up with her.

"Mac!" he called out unbeknownst to him that the girls were only meters away watching the whole exchange.

"How dare you!" she shouted as she stopped and turned to him. "Yes. Fine. Chloe has her issues. But she would never, _never_ , put anyone else in danger!"

"Then why is my daughter missing?" Harm was desperately trying to keep himself in check. He prided himself in being a rather calm and quite person. He was _not_ a violent man, and certainly _never_ with a woman. In fact he had never so much as raised his voice to one. Today would not be any different…but he was struggling. On the one had he respected this woman and he wouldn't dare shout. But on the other hand his daughter was his everything.

"We will find them!" Mac tried to rationalize. "But if you really think that Chloe is such a bad influence on your child, then yes, perhaps you should stay away from us!"

Harm's turmoil was clear in his eyes as he watched her almost longingly. Maybe she was right…

"Dad."


	9. Chapter 9

Finished chapter 9 :)

* * *

"How _did_ you do it?" Mac asked as she stood at the end of the bed.

"I know it might come as a surprise to you, but just every now and then I do listen to what is said in class."

Mac's lips twitched into a smile. Yeah. That was her Chloe.

Both girls had been admitted to hospital just over 30 minutes ago and were now in separate rooms only a few doors down from each other.

Twisting her lips Chloe carefully asked; "So…what's up with Mattie's dad? Who's not actually her dad."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me."

Nodding in acceptance, Mac took a deep breath and shrugged; "He needs to look after his own."

Chloe had heard enough of their argument to know this was all to do with her. "We're both fine," she proposed as a form of reasoning.

Mac raised an eyebrow skeptically

"Yeah ok Mattie cut her head but she's fine."

"You're lucky you didn't catch pneumonia."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Let me talk to him."

"No!" Mac couldn't even begin to describe how much of a bad idea that would be. "You stay right out of it."

"This is all to do with me."

"Yeah well you didn't exactly help yourself."

"It's not like we meant to go up there and get stuck in a storm."

"Why were you up there in the first place?" she asked a little exasperated.

Looking down at the white sheets, Chloe twisted her fingers and shrugged; "Just…wanted to get away from the noise."

With a sudden understanding, Mac made her way to the side of the bed and took a seat in the chair provided. "Chloe. We've talked about this. If you ever, _ever_ feel uncomfortable or that you need to get out of somewhere, all you have to do is tell me. It doesn't matter where we are or what I'm doing. We can go home immediately."

"Just leave it," Chloe mumbled hoping they could just drop the subject now and regretting she'd said anything at all.

And just like that Mac witnessed Chloe clamp up again. Letting out a long breath she sat back against the chair. They were here for night anyway, she may as well get comfortable.

* * *

Stepping back into the room, Trish headed straight for Mattie; "Here you go darling. A nice hot chocolate and a sandwich."

"Thank you," Mattie took the hot chocolate with joy.

Harm, who was leaning against the window ledge, watched as his grandmother approached him and handed him a cup of coffee; "Here you go son."

"Thank you." There was a seriousness to him that had everything and nothing to do with Mattie.

Running her hand gently down his arm Sarah asked; "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine." Monosyllable and definitive.

Settling down on one of the chairs provided Trish looked to Harm and asked; "Have you been to see Chloe?"

Harm shook his head; "No. I'm sure she's fine." He _knew_ she was fine. He had already discreetly asked Mattie's doctor for a summary on Chloe state. She was fine.

"You haven't seen them?" asked Mattie aware the she was on thin ice and needed to speak carefully, her voice now croaky as the beginnings of a cold were coming through.

Harm took a deep breath; "Not since we came in, no." And then busied himself drinking the scalding coffee.

Both Trish and Sarah looked at each other suspiciously. The tension in the air was clear from the moment they'd made it to the hospital. Initially they put it down to the situation, but Mattie had since been checked over and was deemed fine. Not much more than a cold and a gash on her forehead that didn't even need stitches.

So what was going on?

Mattie was itching to see Chloe. "Can _I_ go see her?"

"No." The firmness in his tone frankly caught everyone by surprise…even himself.

Trish tried to settle Mattie by whispering; "I'll go see how she's doing," and gave her a wink.

Placing the empty coffee cup down on the windowsill, he asked, or rather ordered; "Eat your sandwich please." And then making his way across the room he announced; "I'll be right back."

Closing the door behind him, he sighed and took slow steps to the waiting room. Thanking the heavens it was empty, he found a corner seat and let himself drop heavily on it. Leaning back he let out a long breath and closed his eyes.

He was exhausted and desperate for this day to finally end.

How had it all gone so terribly wrong? The joy of this morning felt like so long ago it might as well have never happened.

Had he overreacted? Maybe.

Would he turn back now?...Maybe.

Thinking back on their rather public argument…he was ashamed of himself. His words were uncalled for and he knew that. He had let the stress of it all get to him…and he'd taken it out on her.

 _Her_.

God she was beautiful. He had seen in just those few minutes such a fierce strength in her that had him amazed. Which is why, and despite what he might say, sitting here now, he quietly hoped that maybe, just maybe, she would walk through those doors…and maybe, just maybe…they could talk.

But therein lies problem! Looking towards the open double doors he was reminded of why and how they had ended up here in the first place. He wasn't a young boy anymore whose decisions were dictated by his hormones. His duty was to Mattie now. Her upbringing was his responsibility, and if that meant he would have to remove this woman from his life…well so be it.

God…he had a headache.

* * *

"Miss Mackenzie."

Mac was walking down the corridor, arms wrapped around herself and knee deep in her thoughts.

"Miss Mackenzie!" someone called out again.

Snapping out, Mac turned to find AJ walking towards her.

Smiling she waited for him; "Mr. Chegwidden."

Upon reaching her he asked; "Please. Call me AJ."

Smiling she agreed. "AJ."

"How's your daughter?"

"Fine. Yeah. A bit frozen but she'll thaw eventually," both giggling at the thought. "I was just on my way to get her something to eat."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Of course." 'But why?' she wondered

As they started walking towards the elevator AJ commented; "So how are you finding Middleton?"

"It's been…eventful," she smiled a little sadly.

"Yes. Well. Teenagers."

Mac agreed. "Do you have any children?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yes. A daughter. But she's all grown up now. Lives in Italy."

"Wow."

"Yes. I can't say she was any easier." He knew the feeling. Francesca had left a lot to be desired.

Mac smiled at his kindness.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time. I'm sure you're exhausted and I have to head down to the station." They stepped out of the elevator and came to a stop just a few steps away. Facing each other AJ continued; "Harm spoke with me and mentioned you're a lawyer and were looking for a position."

Oh God. He'd done it again.

"Um. Yes. Yes. I um…I'm a lawyer. The last four years I've been working in corporate but I'm a criminal lawyer by training."

AJ nodded and smiled; "Perfect. Listen, why don't you come by the station on Monday and we can discuss a possible position for you?"

"Really? Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" she couldn't find the words.

"Perfect. Say 10 o'clock?"

"I'll be there."

"Good. Then I'll see you Monday."

"Absolutely. And thank you again."

"No worries."

Watching AJ walk away Mac leaned against the nearest wall.

He'd done it again.

* * *

"Bud?"

"Mrs. Rabb!"

"Are you looking for Harm?" Trish spotted him walking right past as she was stepping out of Chloe's room.

"No. I mean yes. Well. Now I am."

Trish noticed a buzzing sensation coming out of the young man who had a smile he simply couldn't get rid of. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes. Everything is just perfect. Harriet is pregnant!"

Letting out a joyful laugh Trish opened her arms to take him into a hug; "Congratulations!"

Giving back a similarly tight hug, Bud wiped at his eyes that were just a little teary.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Trish continued as she let go of him. "Where's Harriet?"

"She's here. I mean, we're going home now but I was just looking for one of the nurses."

Trish nodded; "Darling. I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you!" and then remembering he sobered up rather quickly. "Oh my God. I am so sorry. I haven't even asked about Mattie."

Trish waved him off; "She's fine. Nothing to worry about. Harm is around here somewhere though if you want to tell him the news?"

Bud considered it but concluded; "I really should get Harriet home. I'll call him later tonight though."

"Fair enough. Well please tell Harriet I'm very happy!"

"Thank you Mrs. Rabb."

* * *

It was hours later when unable to sleep, Mac leaned her forehead against the window frame and stared out the window. Chloe had drifted off to sleep and the room was now dark and silent. With her arms crossed Mac replayed the last 10 hours or so of her life. Somehow it felt like many days had fitted into one and each one ended worse then the previous.

Harm had essentially cut ties with them.

Did she blame him? Not really.

Now that the dust, or snow for that matter, had settled, she could see the larger picture. Their emotions over the missing girls was no longer clouding their judgment but it remained the triggering factor. He was right. They didn't know each other…at all really. It was nice of him to be a generous neighbor…but that's as far as things should have gone.

This wasn't love. She wasn't a teenager. No. It was friendship. And it was nice. And it was broken now.

* * *

"Two days!" Mac's voice was dripping with contained anger as she roughly pulled off her jacket and hung up in the hook next to the front door. Storming into the living room she continued; "That has got to be some kind of record even for you!"

Chloe wasn't interested and began making her way to the stairs but halted as Mac shouted; "Get back here! Now!"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe turned and walked towards Mac with an attitude that screamed of insolence.

"What happened?" Mac asked frustrated. "Two days in and I'm getting called by the principle!" Mac was in the middle of setting up her desk when the call came through - _Chloe has been caught trying to steal the school mascot_ – "Can you just not help yourself? Must you _always_ break the rules!"

Chloe refused to say anything instead she crossed her arms and waited it out.

Mac knew nothing she said was making any difference. Not right now anyway.

"You're grounded. You are not going anywhere with anyone. You go to school. You come straight home."

Chloe wasn't necessarily fussed. It's not like there was anywhere worth going to around here…although she was keen to check out a bar just outside Middleton that some boys had been talking about…guess she'd just have to find a way.

"And that includes when Mic gets here on Friday."

"What!"

"You're grounded!" Mac reiterated rather forcefully. "Go to your room," she ordered.

Chloe was livid! It was in her eyes. Turning and storming up the stairs, Chloe made sure she slammed her door loud enough to shake Mac as she remained motionless in the middle of the living room. Monday had gone off without a hitch. Which was too good to be true. Come Tuesday they were back to the same old routine.

* * *

And so like that, one day melted into the next until the week was up. By then a certain routine had formed; Chloe to school. Mac to the police station. Both coming home straight after that.

But it wasn't all that simple.

Every morning she found herself leaving the house just as Harm was leaving his. Unsure of what to do that first day, she had stopped and waited for him to make the move. Which he had; with a simple nod of acknowledgement, he had then quickly jumped into his car and driven away.

They'd had two days of this, as she left the house, and he left his, they would turn to look at each other, give each other a simple smile with a nod and then drive off for another day.

This was a rather neat set up which she quickly found herself looking forward to. Sure they weren't talking…but…at least she could see him every day.

'Is he thinking the same?' she wondered as she wrapped her scarf around her neck now ready for another day. 'Probably not.' Her shoulders sinking just a little as she looked in the corridor mirror one last time.

Taking her keys she shouted; "Bye Chloe!" and then opened the front door, only to come to a sudden stop; "Mic."

"Hi love!"


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back :) I've been living without internet for the last week so you can imagine the struggle hehe so chapters 10 and 11 were actually one whole chapter but ff was having a hard time processing the whole file so I had to split it in two. So hope you enjoy the next (accidental) two chapters! All your comments are so deeply apprenticed! :)

* * *

Well…he certainly didn't need _that_.

He'd seen the shimmer silver two-door Porsche parked in Mac's driveway as he'd walked out the door. It had taken him a few seconds though to put two and two together and understand the meaning behind it; there was someone else there.

Moving down his driveway he examined the car from a distance with a little suspicion and as surreptitiously as possible. Turning his head as the sound of voices caught his attention he was stumped as he watched the rather tight looking hug between Mac and…'who the hell was that?' he wondered as he stiffly but quickly jumped into his car avoiding being seen. Turning the engine on he cursed the tree that was now in his way. Then driving out he stole one last look out the window…

Boy…this was going to be a long day.

It was nearly a week now since the incident with the girls and things had essentially gone back to the old normal. Taking Mac and Chloe out of the equation meant Harm and Mattie went about their lives as before…

…except of course that Mattie was grounded and Harm…well he was just feeling miserable.

There was an uneasiness he was living with now. He felt uncomfortable about the way things had ended with Mac. It was a thorn that pricked at his side daily now and one he desperately wanted to do something about. Many times he'd been tempted to walk himself over to her house and put things back in order. Explain his outburst and reason with her. Apologize even. But then he'd remember the fear and anger he'd felt that day, and the coolness with which she had handled it…and all his goodwill was clouded yet again. Moments like those convinced him that it was in fact _her_ who should be apologizing.

It was a vicious cycle.

Truth was, in the calm after the storm, Harm did recognize Mattie's own responsibility in what had happened and was not about to let it slide. As such he had grounded her. Problem was…he had never actually 'grounded' Mattie before and therefore didn't know how much of a pointless exercise it would be. Mattie was a homebody by nature therefore grounding her made absolutely no difference to their daily routine!

But that's what he wanted wasn't it? For life to go back to what it used to be? Nothing was out of order and everything happened in predictable patterns. That is what he wanted…

Slowly coming to a stop at a red light he let out a long and heavy sigh.

It was nice though…that feeling of being needed…maybe even wanted…

That Saturday alone had been the happiest he'd been in…years. He wasn't an unhappy man. Not by any means. He loved his family and loved his job. But…there was just something about…having a woman by his side. No. Not just any woman. No. He'd done enough of that in his youth to know the difference. No. It was _a_ particular woman. It was…a connection. A pull. But as life would have it, Mattie came along and his change in careers along with her…so he had made a conscious decision to put _that_ particular need aside and let it sit dormant for…years now.

But as fate would have it…out of all the available properties in Middleton…she just had to move in next door. And that feeling that had been asleep for so long was suddenly awake and wanting more. Just a little bit more. Maybe one more conversation…or another coffee…just…anything…but just…a little bit more…

So what was stopping him? His pride? No. He could certainly get past that. Was it fear? Had he caused enough damage that there was no turning back now? No. He didn't think he had. And surely she could understand where he was coming from that day? He'd been terrified. No. It wasn't that. So why didn't he just walk over to her house and make it right! He would! He would put his words together and bring his case before her…

Wait. No…he couldn't.

There was that guy…who was he? The one from this morning who was holding her with so much familiarity and confidence.

Oh great. He was angry again!

Gripping the steering wheel a little too tight he jolted at the gentle sound of a beep behind him…reminding him of the green light ahead.

* * *

Mac pulled herself away from an all too strong hug; "What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you…yet." Her voice was strained as she looked at him confused.

"I know," he shrugged carelessly with that wide smile he always carried. "Thought I'd surprise you. I arrived last night and figured I'd come and take you out for breakfast! Like the good old days!"

Mac shook her head but did her best to offer him a smile; "I'm on my way to work Mic."

"You're working now?" Mic asked surprised. "You didn't tell me."

"Forgot to mention it," she justified. "I'm working down at the police station."

Mic was unimpressed if his face was anything to go by. As he raised an eyebrow and flattened his lips Mac could only think to herself; 'Yes Mic. It's a far cry from where I used to be. No need to mention it.'

Nodding; "Ok. Well. How about we go for that breakfast and you can tell me all about it?"

She smiled a little awkwardly; "Um…Mic I was just heading to work now," pointing to her car. "I can't go for breakfast."

Looking as if taken aback he joked; "Since when do lawyers punch in? Besides, they're lucky to have such a top lawyer working for them. They should be begging you to come to work."

Wow. There it was. The arrogance she disliked so much but tended to let slide for some reason. Taking a calming breath; "I have to get work Mic. Chloe has to get to school."

Mic was just tilting his head to continue his plead when…

"Did I just…Mic!" Chloe ran down the stairs in nothing but a bathrobe. As she wrapped her arms around Mic who pulled her into a tight hug, Mac couldn't help wonder and hope that Chloe was wearing something, anything, underneath that.

"I thought I'd heard you! I didn't think you'd really come!" Chloe exclaimed.

Putting her down Mic looked her in the eyes; "Of course I would love!"

Chloe was beaming…possibly the happiest Mac had seen her…in weeks.

Letting out a long breath Mac intervened; "Mic. Chloe needs to go to school and I really have to go," taking a look at her watch. "Why don't you come by for dinner?"

"He just got here! You can't just send him away!" Chloe demanded

" _You_ have to get to school," Mac reminded her.

"I'll drive her," Mic offered innocently enough and giving Chloe a quick wink.

Mac considered the offer and quickly accepted; "Fine. Thanks." Turning to Chloe she asked; "Please go upstairs and get dressed."

Unhappy but obliging Chloe looked to Mic; "I'll be right back!" before running back upstairs.

There was something about Chloe's attachment to Mic that made Mac just a little bit uncomfortable…but then she seemed happy around him and maybe that was the good she needed to see in it.

"Where are you staying?" Mac asked him.

"There's really not that many places worth it around here. The best I could find was a little bed and breakfast about 20 minutes out."

Could he just not help himself? Condescending as always. She'd be angry if she weren't used to it already. Mac nodded in patience; "I think I know the one. How about we meet you for dinner?"

"Perfect!"

Nodding; "Ok. I'll see you later. I really have to go."

Aiming for just a hug, Mac leaned in but instead received a kiss on the cheek as Mic whispered in her ear; "Bye beautiful."

Smiling, Mac pulled away; "Bye." And made quick steps to her car.

* * *

Mattie watched from a distance as the last few students made their way through the school gates. Those gates would close in exactly 10 minutes and still no sign of Chloe.

"Mattie!" shouted Nick getting her attention from a few meters away. "Come on!"

Mattie took one last look towards the gate and with a frown turned and hurried towards Nick.

"I don't think Chloe is here," she informed Nick.

He didn't really care and made it clear; "Why do you still care? It was no thanks to her you both nearly died."

"Oh my God!" Mattie came to a stop abruptly and angrily. "Could everyone just stop talking about that!" She was frustrated and well aware that every one around her blamed Chloe for the incident. But the fact was she had made the choice to go up there and as such she had just as much blame. She was almost grateful her dad saw it that way and had grounded her for her actions…despite the little difference it really made.

Problem was (if you could call it a problem) she had built herself a reputation for being the exceptional and obedient child. So no matter which way she tried to turn this, in everyone's eyes it always ended up being Chloe's fault. Which is probably Chloe had her at arms length. Several times through out the week Mattie had tried to talk to her during their lunch breaks. Even waited for her at the gates at the start of the day as she had been doing just then. But it was no use. Chloe was just as distant as before…perhaps even worse because now rather than angry she was simply indifferent and Mattie wasn't sure which one bothered her more.

"Sorry," Nick looked mildly apologetic but continued anyway. "But just look at what she did on Tuesday! I'm surprised she wasn't expelled for that little stunt with the mascot!"

Well wasn't that another issue altogether! The more she had thought about it, the more she was convinced Chloe had been motivated by the boys from Trinity that she'd been spending so much time with. The private boys school was actually in Blairsville, the next town up from Middleton and had a history of raising spoiled brats with a tendency to stir up trouble. It really wouldn't surprise her if they'd been egging Chloe on to steal the mascot for their own entertainment.

Rolling her eyes Mattie and Nick continued on towards class; "She wouldn't get expelled for trying to steal a wooden eagle!"

Taking one last look behind her, the gates to the school now closed and still no sign of Chloe.

* * *

Feeling someone approach her desk, she raised her eyes just as a large cup of coffee was placed on the desk in front of her.

"Clay!" she smiled as she looked down at the coffee. "Thank you."

"That's alright. When we picked up the orders from the Bistro this morning, Harriett mentioned you hadn't been by today to get your morning coffee." Shrugging he continued; "Thought I'd bring it in for you."

She'd been so distracted this morning, she'd driven right past the Bistro, forgetting all about her coffee and heading straight to the station.

Flattered and grateful she smiled openly; "Thank you. Really. You didn't have to."

"It's no problem."

Clay couldn't believe his luck when he'd found out this gorgeous woman was going to work in this very place. He had offered himself to help in anything and everything she might need. He had taken over from Bud when her desk area being cleared and prepared for her. In one word, he was smitten.

"So how are you finding it?" Clay asked. "You settled in?"

"Yeah. Well, it's certainly a different side of the law to what I'm used to."

"You're probably bored," he giggled.

"No! Not at all! To be honest with you this is probably the first time in my career I don't feel like I haven't got enough hours in the day and enough days in the week!" both getting a laugh out of her comment. "What about you? How long have you been here?"

"Oh since I left high school!" he announced proudly. "My father was chief deputy. My mother was a detective. Natural progression I guess."

"Wow. Do you want to be detective?"

Looking around as if he was about to share a deep secret, he leaned towards her and whispered; "I want to work for the CIA."

Raising her eyebrows, Mac had to admit she was…surprised. "Really?" she whispered back.

Biting down on his lower lip Clay suddenly looked a little shy and self-conscious; "Yeah. I know. It's a long shot."

She realized her reaction had probably put him off and that was certainly not her intention; "Oh! No. No. Actually, I know a guy who works for the CIA. Back in New York we had to deal with him a few times. Don't ask why," she explained and then gently added. "It's hard work." She didn't feel the need to add just how much everyone hated that guy…and just about everyone else in the CIA.

"Hmm. Maybe it's too late for me," Clay simply shrugged looking a little deflated. "I don't know. We'll see what happens."

"I'm sure you'll do fine!" she tried to reassure him.

She knew Clay had been flirting with her since her first day here. Would she go there? No. Not at all. He'd been sweet and extremely kind…but no. There was someone else right now that was keeping her awake at night.

* * *

Without a word, Victor walked into the office and put down a large cup of coffee on the desk in front of Harm.

Looking up Harm let out a short breath. He thanked the heavens for a friend like Victor. He knew when to speak and when to simply act…and right now he couldn't bear words…he just needed a coffee!

He'd been so distracted this morning, he'd driven right past the Bistro, forgetting all about his coffee and heading straight to the hangar.

To be honest he couldn't even recall if he'd greeted anyone on his way in. All he knew is he'd closed the door to the office and hadn't been out in what must have been hours now. He'd certainly gotten a lot of work done…but goodness he had a headache. On the plus side he had focused so much on his work he hadn't spared a thought for what was really eating away at him.

'Maybe she didn't go to work? Maybe she's spending the day with him? Showing him around town?' Reaching for the coffee, Harm shook away the thoughts and looked up at Victor; "Thank you."

"You sounded like you needed it?"

Harm frowned wondering what he meant.

"Some of those filing cabinets were getting a little more than they deserved."

Harm looked over at them suddenly realizing he'd probably been slamming them with a little more force than necessary. Slumping his shoulders he apologized; "I'm sorry."

Victor simply shrugged accepting whatever explanation Harm was willing to give. "It's alright. Though I could use your help on something."

Pressing his fingers against his temples he took a deep breath; "Ok." He let his arms drop on the desk and gathered strength; "Sure."

Watching him a little longer Victor stepped back out, only to be shortly followed by Harm who carried his coffee with him.

He hadn't gone very far before coming to a stop.

"Wow."

How had he not seen it?

Slowly approaching it as if scared to touch it, Harm was completely taken by its beauty. Putting his hands on it he felt like he was looking through time.

"A 75, 1935-1936 stearman," he was amazed.

"1936," Victor confirmed and standing back as he watched his friend with a smile.

Rounding the biplane Harm tried to take in as much as he could. Its gorgeous yellow color. Its features and curves. Its history clearly spelled out in its markings and scratches.

"Where did it come from?" he asked still hypnotized by what he was touching.

"You remember a few months back we went over to Finnegan Riley's farm up north?"

Harm nodded as he looked to Victor.

"Well his grandfather passed away a few weeks back."

Harm grimaced.

"Anyway. I got a call from Finnegan who said they'd found a plane on his grandfather's property. They didn't need it and didn't know what to do with it. He asked if I wouldn't mind coming over and having a look. Imagine my surprise when I saw it!"

Harm could only shake his head unable to rub his smile away. "She's stunning."

"It's a _she_ is it?" Victor asked humorously.

"Of course she is! Look at her! She's gorgeous!"

Victor nodded with a smile; "Fair enough. Well, _she_ , needs a lot of work."

"I can imagine."

"I'm sure you'll manage."

Harm looked at Victor who explained; "She's all yours!"

"No. You found her and brought her here. She's yours."

"Harm. What am I gonna do with a plane huh? I'm happy to tweak and tinker with them but I certainly don't need one. Besides…she's got your name all over her."

Watching Victor to make sure he was being serious, Harm's smile widened; "You have no idea…how happy you've just made me."

Shrugging Victor smiled; "Thought you might like her."

Of course Harm liked her! She was just…perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

And here's the second part..

* * *

Turning the engine off, Mac took several deep breaths and few minutes of silence before she stepped into the house. She needed to or else who knew what she might do or say.

Opening the front door, she was quickly enveloped with a strong smell of food. Something Indian it seemed.

Dropping her bag down near the door, she walked past the living room and into the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey beautiful!" Mic greeted her joyously

Chloe equally turned from where she stood at the counter and did the same; "Hey!"

"We were just making dinner! It's almost ready," Mic announced.

Mac was trying desperately to keep it together. How could he be so calm after what he'd done today? Did he think she wouldn't find out?

"Chloe. Please go upstairs."

"What?"

"I said go upstairs! You know very well why!" Her voice was low but firm.

"I haven't done anything!" Chloe shouted back.

"Are you really going to argue me on this Chloe?!" Mac shouted back. God, she really had wanted to keep it together. 'No shouting' she had told herself…but God it was difficult. "Now go upstairs!"

"You are the worst I swear!" Chloe shouted back as she threw the towel she'd been holding and stormed up the stairs.

Turning her eyes to Mic, she was seething. "I had a call from the school. Apparently Chloe didn't make it in today." Her arms crossed as she waited for an answer.

Clearly unrepentant, Mic had the audacity to smile as he answered; "Oops. Busted"

Mac frowned as she tried to control her words. Was he screwing with her?

"Didn't know the school would call," he continued.

"Actually the school has explicit orders to call me if Chloe doesn't make it there."

"That's a tight grip you've got on her."

"That's because I'm the only one that _has_ a grip on her!"

Finally taking notice of Mac's growing anger, Mic decided it was best to lighten the situation; "I'm sorry."

Ignoring his 'apology' Mac asked; "Where were you?"

Mic took a deep breath and gave up altogether; "I took her out for breakfast and then she wanted to show me around."

"She's grounded Mic!"

"I didn't know that," he shrugged trying to shift the blame away. "You didn't say."

"That's because I expected you to be the adult and take her to school!"

"Ok. Ok. I said I'm sorry."

"You just don't understand do you? She's 16. She needs boundaries. She needs discipline. Just because she pushes doesn't mean you give way!"

"Ok. I said I was sorry," Mic continued, all the while reminding himself that Chloe wasn't his child and he really had no responsibility over her. "Yes. Fine. It was my bad. But…she just looked so miserable that…I don't know. I just wanted to help."

"Couldn't you take her tomorrow? When she doesn't have school? Mic, she's already having to repeat the year. The last thing I need is her being encouraged to miss out on more school!"

Giving up and having no more words to offer, Mic simply put his hands on the counter and let out a long breath; "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No. It certainly won't."

Running her hands over her face, Mac felt as her shoulders released the tension she'd been holding…before picking it up again. God. Now to deal with Chloe.

"I'll be back," she whispered before turning towards the stairs and reluctantly taking one step at a time.

* * *

"Dad," Mattie whispered.

Harm had been staring into space for several minutes now. He wasn't big on television and found it quickly bored him. But tonight, as he sat alone in the living room, he'd put on a DVD and done his best to focus…until of course the hero got the girl…and well by then his mind had all but gone, deep in thought…

"Dad," a little louder.

'That guy was there,' he repeated to himself. He'd seen the extra car parked in the driveway. 'I wonder if he's staying with her?' he considered.

"Dad!"

Snapping suddenly, he turned his head to find Mattie standing rather close to him. "Hey…" his voice quiet as it was catching up with him.

"Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah. Fine," sitting up a little straighter. "You ok?"

Mattie bit down on her lower lip and seemed to hesitate; "Can I talk to you?"

He frowned wondering where this was going; "Of course." Turning the television off, he shifted to give her more room on the couch.

Folding one leg under herself, she took a seat facing him; "It's about Chloe and what happened."

Now he was interested; "Go on."

"Look. I know you're still angry at me."

'Not entirely true,' he thought

"And I completely accept my responsibility and punishment you know that. But…" she had thought of many ways to say this but figured straightforward was the most honest way. "She saved my life dad."

'I know,' he silently agreed.

"If it hadn't been for her we would have frozen to death."

The seriousness with which she was discussing this made Harm very proud of her.

"And it bothers me that everyone is only too happy to put the blame on her. No matter what I say…it just doesn't seem to make a difference. And it's not fair."

He was smiling gently at her. That was his girl.

"I just…I wish people would stop assuming…yeah…"

She was such a mature soul for her age that it made Harm a little sad that she maybe wasn't living the life a 16 year old should.

"Listen," he prompted gently. "As long as you know the truth, what everyone else thinks doesn't matter at all."

"But even _you_ think the same."

Touché.

"I did. For a moment." And boy did that moment cost him. "Until I realized I was in the wrong."

"So then why are you still not talking to them?"

Was that a nerve she'd struck?

Taking a deep breath, Harm put on his father voice and gently spoke; "That's complicated Mattie."

"How is it complicated? You just said you know Chloe was not fully to blame. And that's why you and her mom argued wasn't it? So why are you still not talking?"

Now he was uncomfortable; "Mattie" he shifted in his seat. "Like is said. That's different and…complicated."

Had she asked him this only 24 hours ago he would have pretended to consider her request and then probably fast walked over there with her. 24 hours later and the story was much different.

"It's just complicated," he reiterated softly.

Mattie kept silent for a minute before, watching her dad process something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She could see his uneasiness so she took a deep breath and changed the subject; "Do you think I can go next door and see her? It's just…she wasn't at school today and I thought I could go check on her."

Oh…

Well wasn't that…a neat idea…

He needed information…so what better way to disguise his curiosity then by sending in your child! Wow. Didn't he feel like an exemplary patient? Oh well! Reproached could wait till later! Right now he had a very simple plan and Mattie was front and center. In fact, he didn't even need to ask her to do anything!

"Sure. Of you go."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just don't take too long. We're having dinner soon."

"Sure! Thanks!" quickly standing. "I'll be right back!" she smiled and made quick steps to the door.

As he heard the door close, he leaned over the back of the couch and peered through the blinds watching Mattie make her way down the driveway and disappearing next door.

To sit here and wait for her to return was simply going to carve at his nerves. Perhaps he could get started on that dinner he was supposed to be making.

Jumping up from the couch he headed to the kitchen and started pulling out all the ingredients he needed for a salad. The salmon had been marinating and was ready to go so putting it aside he busied himself on the tomatoes.

He hadn't known how long Mattie would be…but he certainly didn't expect her back in a matter of minutes! Pausing his work, he watched worriedly as Mattie made her way back in.

"What happened?" he asked.

Mattie shrugged a little disappointed as the took a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island; "Nothing. She's fine. Apparently. But I didn't get to see her."

"Why?"

"Her mom and her are having a 'conversation'" she explained exaggerating the quotation marks with her fingers.

"So then how did you find out?"

"Coz. There was a guy there. He told me."

"'Because'," He corrected. Mattie was picking up that awful teenage habit of not using whole words and boy was it rubbing him the wrong way! 'Don't get side tracked' he ordered himself; "Who is it?"

Shrugging she took as cherry tomato from the bowl; "I don't know. He said his name was Mic. Just came down from New York."

'So it was him!' he thought. 'The lawyer that didn't have enough time to be here!' "Really?"

She made a sound of agreement and continued stealing tomatoes.

"Did he say anything else?" he was fishing.

"Not really. He said I should go by later but I told him I'd go over tomorrow instead."

"Ok."

Well that didn't give him anything to go on! In fact he hadn't really learnt anything at all! He would kill to be a fly on those walls!

* * *

"She's not talking but I left the plate of food on her bedside table. She'll eat it when she's hungry," Mic softly informed Mac as he made his way towards the couch where she was sitting. Folding one leg under him, he took a seat next to her. They were so close their legs were flushed against each other.

Mac was exhausted. She'd barely touched her dinner and now couldn't even bring herself to sit up straight on the couch feeling as she slowly slipped further down. Turning her head towards him, all her previous anger long gone, she whispered a small plea; "Please don't undermine me Mic. Not with Chloe."

"I'm not," he was almost getting tired of repeating it. "I'm sorry. Ok."

Letting out a long sigh Mac looked down at her hands, the couch shifting slightly as Mic stretched his left arm out along the back of the sofa.

After a few seconds of silence, Mac whispered; "I am glad you're here. It's been a long few days and…" taking a deep breath. "It's good to have a friend."

Watching her profile, his fingers playing with her hair, he whispered; "I'll always be here for you. You know that."

"I feel like…like I'm doing everything wrong." She sounded defeated and disappointed with herself.

"You're not," he reassured her though that wasn't necessarily what he honestly thought.

"We can't go a day without arguing. One day without something going wrong. And it's exhausting Mic. It is absolutely exhausting."

"I don't want to say 'I told you so' but…I did tell you this was not going to be easy."

"I had to protect her Mic!" she defended her actions.

"There were other ways to do it Mac and you know it."

"Like give her up to a foster home?" shaking her head; "No. I never would have forgiven myself!"

"Alright. Fine. Well then can you tell me why she's come off her meds?" asked Mic

Dammit! She was hoping he wouldn't bring it up. She knew he knew… it was a fairly obvious. He'd seen Chloe on them and knew the change it brought about in her. But that was the problem; "because I refused to live with a zombie." She was adamant about that. "Because I refuse to drug her food in order to get them into her. Those things were making her worse. At least now I can have a conversation with a human and not dazed and drowsy puppet." The thought of them made her angry. She wanted help. She wanted an answer. But not at Chloe's own expense.

"You can't just decide to take her off."

"Well I did."

"And now look at her!"

"Mic!" she sat up straight and looked him over her shoulder with so much hurt and anger; "Can you please stop questioning my decisions! Please!" If she weren't stronger she probably would have shed a few tears right here and now.

She was just so tired.

Lowering his voice and taking a calming breath; "I'm sorry," he accepted. "I'm sorry."

Letting her cool down just a little, he took her hand and guided her back down against the couch and back to where she'd been before.

And he reiterated; "I'm sorry. I just hate to see you like this."

Her eyes were fixed on a point but he needed to look her in the eyes. Cupping her face gently, he guided her head towards him and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I wish I could do so much more. You know that."

"Yeah," she whispered. It was true. He had been there for her the whole time. He knew the lengths she'd gone through to get Chloe. He knew because he'd been there, with her. He _was_ a good friend. A very good friend. As she looked him straight in the eyes she realized that he was maybe…her only friend…

Feeling his breath on her skin she realized just how close they actually were. And despite all the warning signs, every bell and whistle going off in her head, she couldn't even react as his lips found hers.

He was a strong kisser, for lack of a better word. He overpowered her. He almost scared her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her…but he was just too strong.

As his right hand continued to cup her cheek, he deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue and pushing deeper and deeper until by sheer force and unable to sit up straight anymore against his strength, she was lying on her back on the couch.

God, he was strong. And heavy. And just a little too much of everything.

Breaking free of the kiss Mac whispered hurriedly; "Mic. Stop. Stop."

But it fell deaf ears as his ran his tongue along her neck and up to her ear and whispered; "I missed you."

God why was she doing this? Why was she letting him? She wasn't interested…so why? Was it out of sheer loneliness? Pure and basic human need? That was not a good enough reason!

As his hands pressed heavily against her hips, she brought both her hands against his shoulders and actively started pushing him back; "Mic stop!" her voice quiet but firm.

"Why?" he whispered in her ear. His breath clearly ragged.

"Because I said so," her voice firm as she looked him dead in the eyes. "Besides, Chloe is upstairs." She really shouldn't have said that. It almost implied that if Chloe hadn't been there then maybe this would have ended differently…and no, that wasn't the case.

Reluctantly Mic pushed himself up and off of her, catching his breath and running his hands through his hair as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. He needed a cold shower. Now.

Sitting up again, Mac straightened up her clothes and her hair.

Frustrated and horny Mic decided it was probably best that he left. "I should go." Standing up he moved towards the kitchen counter to gather up his wallet and keys. By the time he made it back, Mac was hovering near the door. Her eyes refused to meet his as he approached her to take his coat from the coat rack along the entry hallway.

"Am I gonna see you tomorrow?" he whispered hopefully.

Of course he would. It's not like this one incident would shadow their entire friendship. She just had to make sure it never happened again.

Looking up at him she whispered; "Yeah. Of course."

"Good," he smiled as he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

'Wait. Why was it unlocked?' she wondered. 'Oh!' "Oh hey! Wait. Did someone come by when I was upstairs with Chloe?" She now vaguely recalled the sound of the door and voices downstairs. But she'd been too busy trying to reason with Chloe that she couldn't quite remember.

"Yeah. Your neighbors kid came by."

"Mattie?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. I think that was her name."

"What did she say?" trying to keep the urgency out of her voice.

Mic shrugged; "She just wanted to ask about Chloe. Said she hadn't seen her at school so she came to ask if she was ok."

"What did you say?"

Mic shrugged again; "Just that Chloe was fine and she'd be at school on Monday. I told her she was busy with you so she said she might come back tomorrow."

'Did that mean?' she wondered hopeful. 'If Harm let Mattie come over…did that mean…were they on speaking terms again?'

* * *

NOTE: I feel like I might be boring you guys with the length of this story. I know where I'm going and the things I want to cover but I feel like I'm taking forever to get there. If any of you are bored or think this is going too slow please let me know. I'll try and work on it. Otherwise, I hope you're still enjoying this little tale and hopefully I don't disappoint :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Hope you're all ok! I need to apologise for the terribly long wait on this update. I underestimated the uni workload for this year and I've been completely run over by it haha but I am terribly sorry with you guys! Again I've had to split this chapter in two. FF seems to have trouble with anything over 3000 words :| (at least on my computer). Hope you enjoy! Your comments are always amazing and I appreciate them all! :)

* * *

Clutching at the sheets desperately, she felt lightheaded, but mostly, she felt terrified. It was that feeling again…that feeling of imminent death. That feeling of life leaving her body…and forcing herself to pull herself back into consciousness. Her heart was racing, pulsing painfully against her chest. Her skin was running cold despite the warm room. As she started to tremble all over, she was struggling to catch her breath, each one forced and fast, coming short and agitated. Deep in her mind she knew what it was and it was always stronger than her.

In a panic and short of strength, she pushed the sheets away and slid off the mattress and onto the carpeted floor. Leaning her back against the bedside table, she brought her knees up tight against her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her forehead on her knees. And focused! Just focused! It's the only way she knew. Count the beats. Count the breaths. Match the breaths to the beats. It's ok. She was going to be ok. She needed to believe she was going to be ok.

* * *

Saturday morning found Harm chopping wood at his grandmother's farm. He was an early riser by nature but six in the morning on a Saturday was a stretch even for him. He'd had very little sleep through the night and tired of the tossing and turning he'd quietly made his way into the kitchen and had his morning coffee. Leaving Mattie fast asleep in her bedroom, he quietly left the house opting to make use of the day instead. He'd seen (through a slit in the blinds) and heard (it wasn't exactly a quiet vehicle) the Porsche leave last night and was glad to note it wasn't there this morning. Not yet at least.

Waiting for the water to boil over the stove, Sarah watched her grandson through the large window facing the back of the farm. Despite the chill and the heavy fog, he had insisted on getting to work…which worried her. Something was clearly bothering him. As the whistle on the kettle became progressively louder, she took it off the stove and set about preparing a warm breakfast for them both.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell ring, Mac finished wrapping a scarf around her neck and headed for the door.

"Mattie! Hi!" Mac was only too happy to see the young girl.

"Good morning!" Mattie stood at the door with a smile.

"Come on in!" Mac moved aside to let her in. "It's freezing out there."

Smiling Mattie stepped in; "Um," turning to face Mac; "I came by last night to see Chloe but she was…busy…" she stumbled over her words with nerves. "I just wanted to see if she was…ok…"

Mac offered her a gentle and thoughtful smile. Now this was the kind of friend Chloe needed! Why couldn't Chloe understand that?

"She's fine," Mac confirmed with a dismissive wave. "Just had um…an unexpected day off." And lets not go there because her argument with Mic and what had followed was a great source of insomnia. "But yeah. She's fine. She's just getting dressed now. We're heading out for breakfast. Actually why don't you join us?" Any other day this would have been the perfect moment to invite her _and her dad_ out for breakfast, but Mic was going to be there and well…enough said.

"I'd have to ask my dad," Mattie replied already quietly hoping she got the all clear.

"Yeah of course. Go and ask."

"Oh, dad's not home," Mattie explained as she pulled her mobile out of her pocket. "He's at grams."

"Oh. Ok." Well there you go. He was busy anyway. So giving Mattie a smile she finished; "Go ahead and call him. I'll go check on Chloe."

As Mattie dialed her dad, Mac made her way up the stairs.

* * *

There was something amazing about his grandmother's coffee. For all he knew it was the exact same instant coffee he drank at home…but for some reason…it just somehow tasted so much better when she made it for him.

"…unfortunately he lost 3 horses in the storm and the…" continued Sarah

After much prodding from his grandmother, Harm had finally stopped his work and settled at the breakfast table for a cup of steaming black coffee and some bacon and eggs with toast. His hair was moist from the chill but the rest of him was warm next to the fire that burned in this old kitchen.

"…offered him to hold the chooks while they finished the clean up but he…." Sarah persisted.

He loved the farm. It was his favorite place. Where he could always return to no matter what.

This was home. This was the place he came to drift into his thoughts, lay out plans and find the answers and convictions he was looking for.

However, and despite encouraging him to find peace in these lands, Sarah had frankly had enough of the silence and mystery of today. She knew she'd been talking to herself for the last half hour as she thought back to the last time he'd been this quiet. It was back when Mattie's custody was going through the courts and he was losing her to the state.

"How's Mac?" straight to the point because she could smell it a mile away.

As if yanked out of his thoughts he snapped up and looked across the table at her; "Mac?"

'And there it is,' she thought with satisfaction. "Yes. How is she?"

Shaking his head once and adding a small shrug; "Fine. I guess."

"I want to invite her and Chloe over for lunch next weekend. We never really did get a chance to sit down and have a proper chat. What do you think?" It _was_ true. She had been thinking about organizing a lunch for the girls. Bring them down to the farm and show them around.

She hadn't had a chance to speak to Mac since the storm ordeal. Considering how much trouble Harm himself got into when he was Mattie's age, she felt his behavior was a little exceeded. At the end of the day it was a simple and common teenage moment. Much better than many other things girls their age could be getting into if you ask her! Harm should consider himself lucky having such a calm and almost docile daughter, but boundaries were bound to be tested and she had a feeling Mac had had her fair share of testing with Chloe. Maybe she could teach Harm a thing or two on how to cope! Surely by now everything had well and truly settled between the two families…right?

"Um…" resting his arms on the table and leaned forward but avoiding her eyes. "Yeah. I…I don't know."

Silently questioning what he meant she simply frowned.

"I haven't really…" shrugging he continued to struggle. "I don't know. I haven't…spoken…to her…"

"Is something wrong?" Sarah questioned keeping her voice in check.

Shrugging he claimed; "No. I've just been busy."

"I hear she's working down at the police station." She'd also heard it was with a little help from him.

Harm made an agreeing noise; "So I hear."

Sarah wondered if Harm knew he was being moody and hormonal but simply couldn't help himself?

"Your mom and I are going shopping today for Victor and Jen's engagement present."

He nodded; "Mattie and I got something last week."

The silence was persistent. Only broken when Sarah prompted the conversation. Yes. He was a man of few words but this was just grinding on the nerves…something had to give!

"Harm…"

She was loudly interrupted by Harm's phone going off in his pocket.

"Speak of the devil," he said as he looked at the ID and answered; "Morning kiddo!"

 _"_ _Hey dad!"_

"Did you just get up?"

 _"_ _No. Actually. I'm at Chloe's house."_

Sitting up straighter and frowning heavily; "Why?"

 _Mattie shrugged; "Remember how I said I would come by today."_

"Not at this time of the morning Mattie!" was his daughter being the interfering neighbor now?

 _She hadn't thought about that. "Sorry. They were already up," she tried to justify._

With a resigned sigh; "Fine. So what's up?"

 _"_ _It's just they're heading down to the Bistro for breakfast and her mom just invited me to come. Can I go?"_

He considered it for half a second before; "Yeah sure. Just grab some notes from the counter." He always left some notes available whenever he left Mattie by herself.

 _"_ _Thank you!" Mattie was thrilled._

But then - light bulb! "Did you say you're just heading down to the Bistro?"

 _"_ _Yeah."_

"Are you leaving now?"

It wouldn't be awkward would it? His daughter was going to be there. So…why couldn't he? He could drive back. He had a change of clothes in the car. He actually could…

 _"_ _Uh yeah. Just waiting for Chloe."_

"Ok. You girls head off. I'll see you later."

 _"_ _Ok. Love you."_

"Love you too kiddo."

Hanging up he found his grandmother watching him with curious eyes; "What?"

"Nothing."

Narrowing his eyes Harm finished off his coffee and stood up; "I have to change." Pushing the chair under the table; "I'll come by later to finish off."

Sarah simply nodded with a smile that clearly knew more than she let on; "Where are you going?"

"Town."

"Ok. Well. We'll see you later."

Smiling Harm moved around the table to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. As he left the kitchen Sarah whispered to into the air; 'sometimes, you have to go back, to go forward.'

* * *

"Do you girls know what you want?" asked Mic as he put his menu down.

Despite acting her usual self, Mac couldn't help notice Chloe looked a little pale this morning and had a feeling she hadn't had much sleep the previous night.

"I'll just have the scrambled eggs on toast and a coffee," was Chloe's response as her phone pinged with a notification.

"How about you Mattie?" asked Mac

"I'll have the oats with honey and strawberries and a tea."

"That's makes two," commented Mac with a smile.

Putting the menus together Mic turned and waved down a waitress and placed their orders.

"So," started Mic looking to Mattie; "These girls tell me your father crop dusts for a living."

If Mattie was aware or not of any underlying tone in Mic's voice, she didn't let on; "Yeah. He owns the company and all the planes."

Mic nodded with a thin smile; "Wow. So business must be going great."

"Yep." Mattie was always kept in the loop about the numbers in the business. Harm made sure of that. "He doesn't just fly though. He's also a lawyer," she said proudly.

"Is he?" Mic raised an eyebrow towards Mac to which she simply nodded. "Good on him." He'd already heard quite a bit about the 'friendly neighbor' from Mac. In fact he was curious to actually meet the man. There was just a little too much praise going towards this unknown for his liking. "What about you? Do you know…" he looked down as Chloe's phone pinged again; "…what you want to do when you finish school?"

"I want to be a pilot," smiling joyous and with conviction.

Mac smiled at the thought of Mattie flying the skies alongside Harm.

"Oh! That's brilliant! Some of the best pilots out there earn incredibly well," Mic commented.

Mac frowned at having lost the moment by those simple words.

Mattie shrugged; "Dad's got the business and I just want to learn everything about planes and get my license. Help him out."

"Well yes, down the track, but you're young! You need to see the world first! You can take piloting literally all over the world!" Mic encouraged as Mac tried to get his attention by giving him a disapproving stare. But ignoring her, Mic ploughed on; "trust me the world is much bigger than Middleton. There are some great flying schools overseas."

Mattie looked utterly confused. She'd never even considered leaving Middleton. There was a flying school two towns down and her dad was a qualified pilot that could teach her anyway. So why was this man telling her leave? What was wrong with Middleton?

"I think it's wonderful that you want to help your dad Mattie," Mac stepped trying to appease the sudden look on Mattie's face. There really was no need for Mic's words.

Mattie smiled back thankful for the support.

Dropping her arm on the table, frustrated at the sound of another three pings back to back coming from Chloe's phone; "Is there somewhere else you need to be Chloe?" Mac asked

"I'm just replying to some texts," Chloe responded defensively

"Well can they can they wait until after breakfast? Don't be so rude please."

Rolling her eyes Chloe continued to text though her reply was rather quick this time and the phone went back into her bag.

Directing his attention to Mac, Mic asked; "So what should we do with the rest of today?"

Mac shrugged; "I don't know. We can probably…" she froze in her tracks as her eyes immediately spotted him. 'Oh my God'


	13. Chapter 13

And part 2 :) it's looks very small but its only because it was meant to be attached to the previous chapter.

* * *

He'd showered, changed and driven back into town in record time.

And now, parked outside the Bistro, he was nervous.

Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe he should just let the girls enjoy their breakfast? He wasn't actually invited and anyway…he hadn't spoken to Mac in days…what if _she_ didn't appreciate having him there? Asking Mattie for breakfast was one thing. The girls were friends…well sort of…so that wasn't strange at all. But them? Were they friends? Not at the moment they weren't…so why the hell was he here?

Making up his mind, he opened the door and stepped out. He was here because he needed to settle this once and for all.

The Bistro was busy with the Saturday morning breakfast rush, but he could already spot her in a crowd. Making eye contact, he smiled…wait…what the bloody hell was _he_ doing here?

"Dad?" called out Mattie as she spotted him near the door.

Taking a deep breath he forced a smile and made his way over to their table as Mac started to stand.

"Morning!" he gave her the best cheerful expression he could afford right now.

"Hello," Mac replied with a nervous smile. She was so happy to see him! She hadn't been this close to him for too long now and now here he was looking and smelling absolutely gorgeous.

If only they had taken notice of Mic's growing uneasiness and annoyance as he stood up as well.

Coming back to it, Mac made the awkward introductions; "Um. Mic this is Harm, Mattie's dad. Harm, this is Mic, a friend from New York."

Both men shook hands. A strong and dominant handshake from both sides if their white knuckles was anything to by.

"Nice to meet you," Mic's eyes pinned Harm.

Harm wasn't sure what the man was trying to achieve but frankly he wasn't even moved; "Same."

The tension at the table was palpable…

"Hey dad," Mattie jumped in frowning.

"Hey darling. Hey Chloe."

"Hey," Chloe smirked and leaned back in her chair rather enjoying the sudden testosterone-filled moment.

"Uh. We'll get you a chair. Join us for breakfast," Mac suggested hopefully but taming her tone.

"Oh. I don't wanna…" Harm began

"No mate! Please join us," Mic waved down the waiter for the extra chair, Harm taking the moment to ask for a coffee.

The table was suddenly uncomfortably small, Mac sitting between the two men and both girls pushed up against each other.

"So. Mac tells me you've been an amazing help in getting them settled in," Mic began.

"Oh. Just helping where I can," was Harm's humble response.

"Oh I've heard wonders about the next door neighbor," continued Mic. "I looking forward to meeting the man in person!"

Harm could smell the sarcasm but decided to keep things rolling; "Well that's what small towns do. We are there for each other."

"Yes. I've heard that too," Mic kept his eyes focused on Harm. "These girls probably wouldn't be used to that kind of attentions. People tend to keep their distance in New York."

Everyone at the table felt the change in tone but no one more than Harm who seemed to be in the firing line.

"Yes. It's a joy living in a 30 floor building and not being able to pick out your next door neighbor from a line up," Mac responded with just as much sarcasm as Mic could dish.

Harm desperately tried to keep a smirk down. Was she defending him? He didn't need to be defended but…it was nice.

"No offence but I'd trade this hole for his penthouse any day," Chloe butted in much to Mac's anger as she gave her the sternest look she could manage.

"There is nothing but offense in that statement!" Mattie raised her voice at Chloe. "But I guess crime, poverty and overpopulation are good enough for some people."

The whole table fell into an awkward silence that was only broken by the perfectly timed waitress that Mac had been telepathically willing over.

"Here are your drinks!" her cheery voice and wide smile a stark contrast to the people around the table.

"So," Mic breathed. "I hear you have your own business?"

"You've certainly heard a lot about me!" Harm wasn't even sure how to feel about that. Was he happy that Mac had clearly talked about him extensively? Or should he be uncomfortable that this man knew so much?

"Yes well, Mac and I talk daily," Mic bounced back with bite.

Mac frowned and took a deep breath at a statement that wasn't entirely true.

Harm looked Mic dead in the eyes for a moment before he looked away and continued; "Yes. I own a crop dusting business."

"Your daughter was telling me about her flying. I did suggest she should probably get her flying training at one of the larger academies. She'll get more out of her future career flying for a large company. I'm sure you'd agree?" Mic left the question lingering knowing full well he was pushing the other man.

Harm's face immediately soured - now he really was livid! Who the hell did this man think he was!? How dare he tell his daughter those things?

Mac felt Harm tense next to her. She could feel the anger and she didn't blame him. But this wasn't the place and she needed to put out the fire now!

"I think Mattie will do amazing right here!" and she honestly did as she smiled and winked towards Mattie hoping the young girl would smile back. "Who better to learn from than her own father!" turning to face Harm she placed a hand over his arm…

Lowering his eyes, he felt her warm palm sit gently over his arm. It was such a small act and yet…he nearly shivered.

Realizing what she'd done, she immediately lifted her hand and pulling her hands under the table, she entwined her fingers nervously together and kept her eyes straight.

Looking over at Mattie who was waiting to hear his response, he gave her a reassuring smile and keeping his eyes on her; "Mattie's a very bright girl. She'll know what's best for her when the time comes." Gaining himself a beautiful smile from her. Despite his response and Mac's smoothing touch…his feathers had been ruffled…he just had to keep himself in check…at least until the end of this horrific breakfast! "What about you? I hear you're a lawyer."

Putting down his coffee; "Yes. My father is a partner at one of the largest law firms. You probably wont have heard of it," he said dismissively.

"Brumby, Leighton and Williams right?" Harm asked

"Yes! I'm the Brumby!" Mic announced proudly.

"Your father is," Mac reminded him.

Mic simply smiled at her and continued; "So Mac and I studied at Harvard. Where did you get your degree?" Mic questioned.

"Yale."

Mac smiled almost proudly at him.

"Nice," Mic accepted

Harm didn't need the approval but thank you very much.

"So how did you manage to get away from your busy schedule?" asked Harm.

"I always make time for my girls."

' _My girls_?' Harm wondered. 'What the bloody hell!'

"Mic," Mac whispered warningly. She hated the sound of those words but having an argument over that right now didn't seem appropriate as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"How long are you here for?" continued Harm.

"Tomorrow. We were just trying to figure out what else to do with our day today," Mic gave Mac a wide smile.

"There's plenty of sightseen around Middleton," Harm commented.

"Well I've seen the sight I was missing the most," Mic looked at Mac longingly. "I think everything else will pale in comparison. I'd love to see the waterfall though."

Adding to the tension in the air, now Mac was simply uncomfortable. Mic knew exactly what that waterfall meant to everyone at the table…and he seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Mic," Mac shook her head at him.

"It is a beautiful place," Harm's tone was suddenly very deep and as serious as it ever had been.

Taking a deep breath Mac looked at Harm with a desperate apology written all over her features.

Harm and Mic however were frankly caught in a silent battle of their own as they bluntly and boldly looked each other up and down.

Taking a deep breath Mac looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen wondering when the hell the food was going to turn up and save them all from this suffocating experience!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter :) thank you to everyone who takes the time to either just to read or read and send me all those lovely comments! Thank you all so very very much! I appreciate every one of you! :) I will take this moment though to fill you all in. My uni exams are literally just around the corner and as of next week I'm going into full exam-mode which means I probably won't be writing much at all. However this is only temporary and I expect to have Harm and Mac riding off into the sunset by next chapter heheh well maybe not like that hehe but yes, please forgive me beforehand for any delay that might happen in the next few weeks. Thank you all! Enjoy :)

* * *

At the sound, Mac turned her eyes back to the table and towards Mic who was reaching into his pocket for his phone

Taking one look at it, Mic made to move; "Excuse me a minute. I have to take this."

Standing up, he made his way towards the front door answering as he walked; "Hello."

Watching the door close behind him, Mac stalled and hesitated as she looked down at her hands. She was so embarrassed she couldn't quite bring herself to meet Harm's eyes and yet she had to. Cautiously looking towards him, she found him staring intently at the cup of coffee before him. Untouched as it lay, the heat from his eyes threatened the shake and break the cup any minute now.

Swallowing through dry lips, she began; "I'm sorry," biting down on her lower lip. "Mic can be…" God there were so many words she could use…but none seemed strong enough right now; "distasteful at best."

Harm was seething but had enough restrain left in him to hold his tongue. It was either that or risk saying something he would certainly regret. His morning was soured and had turned out quite differently to what he had pictured.

'I should have stayed at the farm.' He reproached himself keeping his eyes on the white ceramic. 'Why the fuck am I here?' he breathed heavily.

"It's really good to see you," she ventured breaking through his thoughts.

Her voice was so gentle and genuine that it pulled him in. But he didn't want to. He so desperately didn't want to look at her. He wanted to remain angry. It was just one of those… _needs_ to keep this anger boiling…but…she was here and so close to him. Watching him with those warm eyes. He knew the moment he looked at her, his anger would fade and he wasn't ready for that. This may not be her fault but she certainly wasn't doing anything about it so instead he decided to be the stubborn one.

He refused to meet her eyes no matter how desperately she wanted him to look at her.

"He'll be gone tomorrow," she commented as she ran the index finger of her right hand along the cup handle and scratched her forehead with the tips of her fingernails on her left hand. "To be honest I'm not sure why he came down in such a hurry…"

* * *

 _"_ _What did she say?"_

With the phone to his ear, he looked down the street; "She's not coming back."

 _"_ _Well then you're not trying hard enough are you!"_

"I'm…" taking a few steps to the side as a blonde woman made her way past him; "I'm working on it father."

 _"_ _You're working on it?" he repeated unbelieving._

"Father if I couldn't stop her from coming when she was still New York…how easily do you think she'll just pack up and leave again?"

 _"_ _I sent you down there with one sole purpose," his previous patience now long gone. "Or was that too much for you?"_

Mic couldn't even help roll his eyes. Yes. Yes. He was such a disappointment. Now if only he cared about the old man! He wasn't here to please his father. He was here to please himself! Having these days away from the horrid office working a job he cared little for was merely an added bonus.

 _"_ _Do whatever you have to do but bring her back! She was one of my best lawyers and I cannot do without her! Offer her anything! Whatever she wants she can have!"_

"I'll do my best."

 _"_ _Your best has never been good enough Michael! I don't want words. I want actions. Bring her back!"_

* * *

As the man near the front door moved aside for her, Harriet offered him a smile and continued over the phone; "I'm fine Bud! It was just a little morning sickness and I'm feeling much better."

 _"_ _You don't have to be at the Bistro. The guys know what they're doing. They can handle it!"_

"Bud. I'm fine," emphasizing her words as she opened the door welcomed by the warmth inside. "Besides. If I stay home I'll just feel worse. You know how much I hate not doing anything!"

Greeted by her staff she made her way to the back of the counter putting her bag down and taking a long breath; "You're at work. I'm here now. I'll text you if anything?"

 _"_ _Promise!"_

"Pro…" something…or rather a group of _someone's_ suddenly caught her attention. Standing a little straighter, she quickly ended the call; "I have to go Bud. I love you!"

 _"_ _Love you too darling!"_

Hanging up she watched the table of four with keen interest. Her eyes narrowed as her lips twitched into a cheeky smile. As she started removing all her layers of warm clothing she wondered about the turn of events as a waiter stepped out of the kitchen with three dishes in hand.

* * *

"Sorry about the wait guys!" the waiter apologized. "So! Eggs on toast?"

"Here," Chloe mumbled as she gave a quick raise of her hand.

Mac waited for the waiter to put that down before speaking; "And the oats go there," pointing to Mattie; "and here."

"Enjoy!"

Both Mac and Mattie offered a quick; "thank you" before the two younger girls turned to their dishes. Both Mattie and Chloe dug right in. Mac however…seemed to hover over her own meal.

Watching through the corner of his eye, Harm couldn't help frown and wonder…

It was a look Mac sensed as she turned to see him…catching him…smiling…

"What?" she mumbled, her own lips unable to help it and widening into a smile which she tried to contain by biting on her lower lip.

"Nothing," raising his eyebrows and looking away…despite that mischievous smile never leaving his lips.

"No," she continued to poke for an answer. "Say it."

With one arm resting across the table, he shrugged once and picked up his coffee. Taking a sip, he put it back down before giving her dish another side-glance.

"What?" she insisted, terribly tempted to physically poke him for an answer.

"Nothing. I just think that's a rather tame breakfast for someone who more or less ate a cow for lunch last Saturday," his voice gorgeously playful with just the hints of a giggle.

She made the shortest of sounds in disapproval before realizing she entirely agreed and burst out laughing, giving him the permission he needed to join her.

* * *

If it didn't look domestic before, it certainly did now! From behind the coffee machine, Harriet kept her eyes on them feeling _just_ a little awkward at prying but too invested to look away! The temptation was too much as she made her way towards the table. She had to greet them didn't she? It was what any good hostess would do!

"Good morning!" she greeted them with a lovely a smile

"Oh hey Harriet!" Mac turned to her, face slightly flushed.

Leaning in for a kiss on the cheek, she moved around to Harm who greeted her just the same.

"Hey girls!" acknowledging them though they weren't her main concern…and neither was she to them by the teenage mumbles she received in response.

"How are you?" turning her attention to Mac and Harm.

"Good. Yeah," Mac replied for them. "How are you? Heard you were having a bit of morning sickness."

Waving her off, Harriet seemed completely unfazed; "Bud is going around telling everyone as if it's the worst thing that's ever happened to him!" all three laughing at the comment. "But I'm fine. How about you two? It's good to see you all."

The assumption loud and clear in her voice…

"Same! Yeah, we just thought we'd eat out this morning," Mac spoke before realizing what _she_ had just implied!

' _We_?' Harriet thought barely containing her joy.

Harm on the other hand…well he knew who 'we' was and he didn't particularly appreciate the reminder. Picking up his coffee he decided to ignore the comment altogether. His actions however drawing Harriet's attention to the table; "Oh look at this mess! Didn't these guys clean up for you!" picking up the half empty glass of green smoothie.

"No that's…." Mac couldn't quite finish before Harriet had handed Mic's drink to a passing waiter.

"And please move this chair," Harriet added as they all watched the chair being taken away. "Ugh," briefly running her hand over Harm's shoulder. "I'll come back," mumbling as she walked away; "I'm late one morning."

Turning to Harm and finding him staring into his cup, looking just a little too pleased, Mac's feelings of guilt were quickly overridden by outright amusement. Neither had the strength for it and quickly encouraged each other's laughter.

* * *

Pushing her plate of half-eaten eggs aside, Chloe pulled out her phone again. There was a list of both texts and Facebook messages, which she quickly scrolled through:

 _Daniel: "Empire tonight!"_

 _Brandon: Done!_

 _Mel: Yeah_

 _Daniel: Tony you in?_

 _Anthony: I don't know man. Parents are still pissed about last week._

 _Brandon: Srs bro?_

 _Brandon: Ya'll come to mine first_

 _Anthony: Yeah_

 _Daniel: Chlo?_

 _George: They're not gonna let us in_

 _Brandon: Why?_

 _George: We need more girls_

 _Daniel: Chlo! You coming?_

 _Chloe: I don't know. Sarah's being shitty about yesterday_

 _Daniel: Oh come on!_

 _Chloe: Empire is giving me the shits anyway. Their bouncers are so agro_

 _George: Which is why we need more girls!_

 _Mel: I'll call Bridget_

 _George: Chlo bring your neighbor hahahahahah_

 _Chloe: haha yeah sure_

Taking a quick look at Mattie, Chloe continued typing.

 _Chloe: As if. Her dad would kill us all!_

 _Daniel: hahaha I'll handle the old man don't worry hahaha_

 _Chloe: No. Def not bringing her_

Looking up she found Mattie watching her type.

"Yes?" Chloe asked

Mattie shrugged; "Nothing. How you going with your subjects?"

Chloe shrugged; "Fine. I guess."

"Did you maybe wanna get together and study some time?" suggested Mattie

"Hey that's a great idea," Mac suddenly making an appearance

Chloe let out a sigh; "Yeah. I guess."

"Mattie's really good at English and literature if you ever need a hand with that," suggested Harm quite happily

"Well I suggested to Chloe she try out for accelerated math's. Back in New York she absolutely excelled at it!" Mac announced proudly

Despite feeling awkward and uncomfortable at that comment, there was a deep part of Chloe that felt…strangely nice about being boasted about! It wasn't something she often felt and having Mac look at her almost proudly…it was a little jolt to her system. She was so used to being the disappointment, so those words that were rarely heard, felt strangely…nice.

"Really?" Harm asked smiling widely. "Good job! Have you thought about what you want to study?" he asked

Chloe shook her head, her phone long forgotten on the table despite its persistent pings.

"You've got plenty of time to figure it out!"

Having reached that point in the conversation where the silence had lasted long enough that they could move onto something else, it suddenly dawned on Harm…

He knew this would happen. He knew the minutes with her would melt away his apprehension and anger. It was just so easy to be around her…and slip into this…

Now here he was…feeling completely comfortable again! Like they were back were they had started and absolutely nothing had come between them! He was smiling unreservedly and it was all because of her.

It gave him the courage to jump in and ask; "Hey um. I was at my grandmother's this morning and she was wondering…whether you and Chloe would like to come to the farm next Saturday for lunch?"

There was a touch of nerves in his voice but Mac was feeling exactly the same. She couldn't quite begin to describe the joy she was suddenly feeling. They were back! He was talking to her and they were back! Was it really this simple for them to settle back into this!

The answer immediately bubbled out of her; "We'd love to!"

Smiling he dared to look her straight in the eyes. It was always a dangerous thing to do. Look at a beautiful woman in the eyes. It was a slippery slope. But she was too tempting.

Finding his voice again he nodded gently; "Good. I'll let her know."

"Thank you," she added gleefully.

"You'll love it," he added. His voice soft but not quite a whisper.

"I can imagine," she agreed knowing that anything to do with the Rabb family must be beautiful!

The anticipation gradually growing in him. So many things he could show her! So many places on and around the farm that he could take her to! He could show her his motorbike! And his plane! Don't get him started on the plane! Maybe he could take her for a ride? Maybe he could take her to…

He had to halt this! His mind was running too fast ahead of him! But there was so much to look forward to!

"Did you hear that Chlo?" Mac spoke excitedly across the table getting Chloe's attention; "We're going to Harm's grandmother's farm next Saturday."

Chloe shook her head; "I have plans for next Saturday."

"You're grounded," Mac reminded her matter-of-factly. "Your plans are my plans. We're going to their farm next Saturday. Now smile about it and at least put that phone on silent please!"

These moments between mother and daughter would have otherwise been awkward for Harm, if it wasn't because he never seized to be amazed at how well Mac seemed to manage Chloe. The girl tested her at every turn and Mac seemed to know exactly what to say and when to say it. She definitely was 'mother' material.

* * *

Conversations with his father always left him angry…and the picture perfect family he found as he stepped back into the Bistro only served to fire him off again!

Annoyed and determined he reached the table only to look around confused; "Where's my chair?"

"Oh," Mac began. "We um…had a bit of a…just grab another one," she asked him as she pointed towards an empty table.

With a piercing glare aimed at Harm, which Harm responded to with a gleeful smile, Mic turned and grabbing a chair, he dragged it back, making enough noise to make his point. Setting up awfully close to Mac, his actions merely pushed Mac further into Harm.

"Is everything ok?" Mac asked, somehow looking much smaller next to Mic

"Yeah! That was father actually. He sends his love," giving her a wide smile.

"Aw thanks," she smiled genuinely

"Well he misses you. You always were one of his best and favorites."

Mac smiled humbly not knowing exactly what to say without the risk of sounding either arrogant or ungrateful.

"Oh and guess what?" Mic asked leaning towards her as if about to share a secret and ignoring Harm altogether. "So apparently there's a really good French restaurant near where I'm staying. I just made reservations for us for tonight."

Mac frowned; "Oh…" despite feeling grateful…she wasn't necessarily happy…in fact the frown on her face was set in confusion.

"Yeah," Mic spoke excitedly as Harm continued to be ignored in the background. "Chance to get away for the night," then looking past Mac and straight at Harm he finished; "Just us two."

Unfortunately for him…Harm simply wasn't biting any of it! Not anymore! Two could play that game! If this man wanted war, well then war he would get!

Pulling his wallet out of his pocket, he flipped it open and took out some notes before leaning towards Mac just like Mic had, and smiling rather satisfied he whispered; "My grandmother will be thrilled about next Saturday!"

"What's happening next Saturday?" Mic wondered loudly

"The _girls_ are coming over to our farm for the day!" Harm informed him just as loudly

In direct contrast to Mic's dinner reservations, Mac didn't hesitated as a wide and beautiful smile drew itself across her lips at the sound of those words.

"Is that so?" Mic asked twisting his neck just a little.

"Yeah. It's what us country people do," Harm emphasized.

Standing up, which prompted Mic to stand up, Harm held out his hand and met Mic's eyes dead on; "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Mic replied.

Following on, Mac stood along with Mattie who took her cue from Harm and figured it was time to go.

Having all said their goodbyes, Harm left Mac with a final; "I'll call you," before turning and walking away, Mattie by his side, and a deep satisfaction in his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone! Exam studying is frankly not going anywhere when I had the next two chapter written in my head :) I'll post this one now and the next one is about one paragraph away from being finished so it should be up tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy :) and as always thank you for every single comment!

* * *

"This place is lovely," Mac smiled softly before taking a sip of her white wine.

"It is," Mic agreed. "I'm pleasantly surprised."

Their day had been relatively smooth as they wandered the streets of Middleton. Until of course Chloe had finally put her foot down and firmly stated she was heading home with or without them.

The restaurant was quite a contrast to anything in Middleton. It was refined…bordering on uptight.

Mic hadn't wasted a minute quickly ordering the most expensive wine on offer…which he then claimed was not worth its cost. Nothing unusual about that but…there was something in his demeanor that had Mac on watch. She could read him like a book. He wanted something she just had to figure out what?

"How are your parents?" she asked conversationally

"Good. Yeah. Mom is still flapping about doing whatever it is that she does," he said carelessly and waving his hand about with the same attitude.

Mac hated his attitude towards his mother. She had met the lady several times and frankly she was the loveliest and nicest person in that family. But there was a deeper gratitude there – it was his mother that had helped put together Chloe's bedroom when she was about to move in with her. It was something she would forever be grateful for.

Truth be told, if Mic wasn't as unsavory as he was…maybe just maybe they could have worked out. But then there was the issue of his father. The man was domineering – threatening even. He was bold and unapologetic, which explained Mic down to the T. The highlighting difference between the two however was that his father was to put it bluntly a bloody great lawyer! Oh he was good! He was everything in a courtroom that Mic would never be and that's where all their problems and heated arguments stemmed from. His father had terribly high expectations where Mic had made it clear he couldn't care less.

And that's where she came in. Ah the apple of discord. Mic wanted her as a woman. His father wanted her a lawyer.

'Wait' she thought. 'Is _that_ what this is about?'

"And my father and I are travelling back to Australia in three weeks," he commented. "And I want you and Chloe to come with us!" he announced.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well. Since you seem to think that distance will help Chloe, what more distance than Australia!" his voice making the announcement as if it was a thrilling idea.

Mac on the other hands nearly rolled her eyes in amusement. It was so absurd she wasn't even taking it seriously. "That's a lovely offer Mic. But Chloe and I aren't going anywhere."

"Oh come on! You always said you wanted to see Australia."

"Yes. Before I gained a daughter."

"Come on Mac. Chloe will love it. _You_ will love it. Besides it's summer down there. Warm. Beach. Sun. Bikinis."

"As tempting as that sounds…we're still not going."

Mic figured he wasn't going to get anywhere right now. Not when she was getting into a state. "Fine. Fine. We'll talk about that later."

Mac let out a long sigh. He just doesn't learn. Putting her glass down and leaving her meal for a moment, she changed the subject; "How are things at the firm?"

"Not the same without you," he smiled putting his own drink down.

Mac took the compliment with a smile; "I'm sure you're coping."

"My father isn't. According to him you were one of the best he's ever had," the words were bitter in his mouth despite himself.

She frowned uneasy; "there are other lawyers at the firm much more experienced and certainly much better than me," she argued gently. "Mackay was doing wonders in court. And Levandowski is desperate to make partner last I saw."

"Levandowski is going to jail," Mic announced as he took a bite of his steak.

Shocked into stillness, Mac's eyebrows raised; "I'm sorry?"

Swallowing he explained; "It's a long story. He was being investigated for months. Long before you left. It's money and politics."

"When isn't it?" she asked sarcastically. "So is that why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you're here? Why your father wants me back? Because he lost his _actual_ best and he's down one?" her sarcasm slowly turning to anger.

" _We_ want you back because you were one of the greatest assets to the firm," his voice authoritative.

Mac considered his words before looking down and smiling gently; "I'm not going anywhere Mic," her voice low but definitive. "I'm not."

* * *

Stepping outside he breathed in the cold air. As dinner had come and gone and Mattie had settled in for bed, Harm had wandered out to the front deck and taken a seat on the small porch-swing.

Crossing his arms he threw his head back against the wall and watched the clouds of mist form as he breathed in and out.

He was tired but not sleepy which is why he resorted to this. The cold tented to help settle his mind when it was rattled.

Having dropped Mattie back home this morning, he headed back to his grandmothers farm and chopped enough wood to release his anger. He'd had enough restraint, much to his own surprise, to keep himself in check this morning in front of Mac and the girls, but the fact was this man Mic had his skin prickled and his blood boiling.

How could Mac stand being around him? He was…despicable! He was everything he hated in a person! And now, off they were having dinner together like the perfect couple. The thought of it made his lips twist. He probably wouldn't have thought of taking her to that fancy French restaurant. Actually, yes, he would have, eventually. But no, his idea of a perfect date was something a little more…humble. Dinner at the Bistro, or even at The Den! His favorite pub and she probably hasn't been there yet. Or they could for a movie? Yes he was old-fashioned. Or a trip down to the local ice-cream store…

He never would have thought of taking her to a fancy restaurant…

Maybe that's why Mac and that man got along so well? Maybe there was more 'city' in her than he was wiling to see. Wasn't that the common saying? That all city people at some point decide they'll give the country a go until they realize they can't handle it?

'No.' He grounded that thought. 'No.'

Mac was not here to get over some mid-life crisis – not that she had reached mid-life. She was here with a much more persuasive reason. A daughter. A troubled daughter. God he wished he knew what was really going on? How deep did these issues go? He wanted to help her. Somehow. Things must have been pretty desperate to pack everything and move.

Immediately raising his head at the muffled sound, he scanned the front yard before he saw movement…next door.

Tilting his head to the left, he leaned forward in his seat as he watched Chloe make her way down the driveway and head down the street.

Quickly standing he made quick steps to the front fence and looked down the street. He could see Chloe making her way further and further away until in the distance he saw her jump into a car that was pulled over.

No. This wasn't right.

Making a split second decision, he jumped into his car. Driving down the street and making it to the corner where Chloe had jumped on, he looked left and right. Lucky for him there very little, if any, movement this late at night. The only car around could be seen to his right, so he turned and stepped on the gas.

* * *

"Guys!" Anthony shouted having found a table

The music was loud, the club was rather dark and it was extremely hot. It was also way too crowded and the smell of cigarette was almost nauseating.

She really needed a drink.

Ignoring Anthony's calls, Daniel led Chloe to the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" he shouted over the heavy thumps.

"Vodka and lemonade!"

Turning to the bar, Daniel waited to try and get the bartenders attention.

Looking around, Chloe leaned against the wooden bar. She needed that drink fast. She could feel her heart start to race. Her shirt was feeling tight. There was just too many people…

"Here!" he turned handing her a glass.

"Thanks!" she shouted before quickly twirling the straw in her drink and taking two large sips of it. There was more Vodka than lemonade in the drink and she couldn't be more grateful. The bitter burn feeling rather nice, warming her up almost immediately and her skin flushing.

"Come on!" shouted Daniel as he grabbed his drink and they headed for the table.

* * *

They'd been in there for nearly half an hour now. And he had sat out here for the same amount of time.

Despite the fact that this was far less serious than all the possible scenarios he had come up with on the drive down here, this was still bad. They were in there with fake ID's. They were likely drinking because to think otherwise would be denial.

Well this was new to him…

His immediate reaction had been to jump out of the car and pull her out of the line. What else was he supposed to do? He should call Mac. He should also go in there and get Chloe out. Yes! Of course!

But then…who was he to meddle in this? Chloe would certainly spit the dummy. He had not right over her so he couldn't force her out. Breaking the news that she was underage and with a fake ID would only bring on much more serious trouble. He could call Mac…and watch as hell broke loose! No. He couldn't do that.

God…this was…weird…

Gripping the steering wheel he did a swap. What if it was Mattie inside? What if it was Mac out here? She would go in there! She would get Mattie out and call him to tell him that his daughter was safe and sound.

Ok!

Opening the door with determination, he had one foot on the pavement when that all too familiar sound came around the corner.

Two police vehicles headed straight for the bar. Parking directly outside, the people that were still waiting in line took one look and began to scatter. Some faster than others.

'Shit!'

As he watched the uniformed men slowly make their way into the club, he stepped forward avoiding some of the younger crowd who was moving suspiciously fast away from the area. The ones who didn't move fast enough were held on their spot and asked for their ID"s.

Putting on his best ignorant look he played innocent bystander and wandered over curiously.

"What's going on?" he asked a young police officer. The newbie left by the vehicle and out of the way of the 'big boys'.

"Oh! Um. Nothing."

"I live around here," Harm claimed. "This place has always been trouble. So loud and always so busy."

"Yeah. We've received a few complaints about the place. Too loud. Too many patrons. We just want to see that everything is running in order."

Harm nodded. "Good! That's great!" sneaking a look at the door. No one else was coming out. Possible lockdown? Dammit! Smiling at the young officer, he excused himself; "Well. I'll leave you boys alone. Thank you so much for this!"

"No worries! Hopefully you'll get some sleep now!" the officer smiled

Harm nodded and walked away. First slow and casual. Then picking up the pace.

If Chloe had had any luck getting out, it would have been through the back.

* * *

"Get in the car!" Daniel shouted

"You've been drinking! I'm not getting in!" Chloe shouted as she tried to walk away, only to have Daniel grip her by the arm and turn her around to face her.

The moment was not nearly fast enough because the boy soon had Harm's hands on his shirt and was being pushed back against the nearest wall.

With their faces awfully close, Harm's voice dipped to a growling threat; "You better leave. Or you're not going to like what's coming!"

"You can't do anything to me!" spat the young boy

"Oh you'd be surprised. Now if you don't want me to haul your ass straight into one of those police vehicles, if I were you I would leave." Harm's eyes were fueled.

Daniel looked defiant but he also knew better. Giving Chloe one last glare, he stormed away and into his vehicle.

Watching the boy drive away, he stepped towards Chloe; "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.," she whispered; "Thank you." Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Good. Come with me. We have to go."

"I can make my own way home."

"Chloe! Not now!" he wasn't having this right now. "You don't come with me and you are going to be in serious trouble! Not with me. Not with Mac. With the police." Each word emphasized.

Chloe considered his words. She knew he was right. Of course he was right.

Simmering down he let out a long breath. His shoulders dropped as he looked around. The blue and red lights of the police cars still dancing in the darkness.

And then it occurred to him; "have you had dinner?"

Chloe avoided his eyes.

'Of course she hasn't' he figured. That's not to say Mac didn't leave any food for her. It just meant Chloe hadn't even bothered.

Looking around a little exasperated he figured what the hell; "Do you like tacos? I know a place that's open till late."

* * *

The plate of tacos remained untouched as Chloe sat with both hands tucked between her legs and her eyes downcast.

Harm had eaten one out of his three tacos, mostly to prompt Chloe along…but it wasn't really helping as he wiped his lips with a napkin.

"Your tacos are gonna get cold," he spoke gently.

She looked too fragile, as if any loud noise would make her break.

Chloe rubbed her hands against her jeans before answering but refused to meet his eyes; "I'm not really hungry," she whispered.

The silence lingered as Harm took a sip of his water.

Chloe looked as if she had something on the tip of her tongue and held it there until she raised her eyes wearily at him and asked; "What are you gonna tell Sarah?"

Crossing his arms on the table, he leaned on them; "the truth."

Chloe scoffed.

"What did you think I would do?" Harm asked genuinely, his voice gentle and unthreatening.

"I thought someone would be on my side for once," she gritted her teeth and bit down on her lower lip.

"This _will_ come as a surprise to you but Mac and I are _both_ on your side."

Chloe refused to look him in the eyes but her defensive and closed off manner spoke volumes.

Harm took a deep breath before jumping in; "I owe you an apology don't I?" his voice honest and genuine with words that caught Chloe completely by surprise.

'An apology?' Chloe wondered with a frown.

"When you and Mattie disappeared…"

'Oh. That again…' Chloe thought a little frustrated.

"…I thought…" his mind going back to that day; "I feared the worse," he finished. "I…" quickly asking himself if he should go there and just as quickly figuring he had nothing to lose; "I nearly lost Mattie in a custody case." He was hoping these words would resonate with her. "And I had to fight to keep her." He took another deep breath, running his finger absently down the side of his glass; "so when we were told to evacuate, our first thoughts, were of you girls. But then we couldn't find you and your phones had gone silent just as the storm was rolling in…" he shook the thought away; "it was frightening…and I got scared." That was the honest truth. "But in hindsight…I know I did something terribly wrong that day. And I wish I could go back because…I made some very poor judgments. I did and said things that I bitterly regret. And you I'm afraid, caught the brunt of it. I misjudged you. I blamed you when the fact is…" he sighed. "It wasn't your fault. And I was wrong. And for that I am sorry."

There was such a stunned look about her that he considered for a second that perhaps he'd overstepped the line. Maybe this was too heavy of a conversation to have with a 16 year old? The grief however lasted seconds when he considered the _kind_ of teenager he was speaking to. If Chloe insisted on wanting to act like an adult…well then he would treat her like an adult.

As he thought it over, Chloe was held still and speechless. It was a strange feeling. Especially since no one had _ever_ …apologized to her. She wasn't important enough to. Or at least that's what she told herself. So…why now? Looking down sheepishly she searched for anything to say but kept coming up blank.

"You don't have to say anything," Harm saved her with a smile.

Chloe kept her eyes down. Her hands now rubbing together nervously.

Taking up his glass again he went for the kill; "do you love Mac?"

Chloe frowned immediately looking up at him; "What?"

"Do you love Mac?" he repeated firmly.

Chloe's frown didn't budge and looking a little rattled at the question she stumbled on her words; "Um…yeah…I guess."

"Do you think she loves you?" he asked

Chloe looked as if she were about to say something negative only to be cut off by Harm with; "No. Come on. Seriously. Do you think she loves you?"

Settling down her feathers Chloe looked accepting though reluctant; "Yeah…I guess"

"Does she love you?" he asked a little firmer.

Leaving Chloe no choice or doubt; "Yes."

Harm nodded slowly letting that sink in before confirming; "she loves you," looking straight at her. "I saw it the day I met you. I saw it that Saturday. And every day in between." He could see she was slipping. Her wall was rattled. "She is fierce about you Chloe…and I don't think you even realize it."

He felt he'd said enough. She was too shell-shocked and it was best to simply give her some silence and space.

Pushing Chloe's plate a little closer to her, he then took a bite out of his second taco. The background noise of the restaurant veiled their silence.

A silence that seemed to have Chloe deep in thought until she raised her head and stared out the window; "I go out because I don't…want to go to sleep," she mumbled. "I'm scared of falling asleep."

Those were quite the statements, which left Harm holding his breath.

Chloe couldn't begin to say why the words were coming out of her mouth. She had never, _ever_ , spoken about this to anyone! So why now?

Maybe because it was suddenly easier to speak with a person who was more or less still a stranger. Yes she hardly knew him…but…he really wasn't half bad. He had saved her! He hadn't yelled at her or told her off or most importantly put her down like most adults did.

"I have panic attacks. Night terrors…that scare me." Her eyes distant. The lights around her blurring with tears. "The noise…blocks everything out. My mother. My father."

There was nothing but sorrow in her…and it reflected on him. This was far deeper than he expected to get. And it hurt.

Biting down on her lower lip as it flooded with tears, she raised an eyebrow and made something very clear. "I love Sarah." Turning to look at him, she made sure he understood; "But I'm too much for her."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! Back with the next one. I re-uploaded chapter 15 because there were too many spelling mistakes and it was really grinding on my nerves haha. Thank you all for your lovely comments, Hopefully you all continue to enjoy and the story is heading in the right direction! :)

* * *

"I'll come by before I leave," Mic suggested as he followed her up the front steps.

"Yeah sure," Mac agreed though a little distracted searching her bag for her keys as they reached the front door.

Coming to a stop, Mic moved to stand in front of her; "did you have fun?" he asked expecting a positive answer

"Yeah," she smiled though not nearly as exuberantly as he probably expected. "Food was lovely. Thank you."

Not letting a pause linger between them, Mac flicked her keys and concluded; "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he agreed before leaning in for a kiss on the cheek, which she allowed briefly before pulling away.

"Goodnight," she wished him as she turned, unlocked the door and stepped in.

Nodding in acceptance, he took his leave and headed for his car. Mac waited for him to jump in and with a final wave she closed the door.

The house was quiet and dark as she walked into the living room and turned the nearest lamp on…

"Oh my God!" flinching away in fright with one hand over her chest, at the same time as Harm's head jerked up, startled and disoriented from a short snooze.

"Harm?" she asked surprised as she stepped towards him, but quickly felt a wave of fear as she looked towards the stairs and asked; "Chloe?"

"It's ok. It's ok," he whispered holding his hand out to calm her but his eyes said it all.

"What happened?" she asked worried but mostly dispirited.

Looking down, Harm leaned forward. Resting his arms over his legs he clasped his hands together and watched as she slowly and hesitantly settled down on the sofa closest to him.

* * *

Using the poker, Harm shifted around the dying red embers before adding fresh wood and bringing it back to life. The temperature in the living room had dropped drastically in the last hour, in tune with the wind and heavy snow that was falling outside.

Mac had offered him a coffee and excused herself to go and make it only minutes ago. As he watched her walk away, he sadly noticed her slow pace and slumped shoulders. He had seen her eyes slowly dim as he progressed through the facts of the night. He did however leave out the last few moments of the night. Those things were clearly said in confidence and he would keep it that way.

He had tried to keep his tone leveled. But it was no use. Mac became increasingly upset until he could see her eyes glazing and her breathing hitching. And yet despite it all, she held it together…which in itself made him upset. She shouldn't have to deal with this alone. If _he_ was facing these kinds of issues with Mattie….maybe he would have thrown in the towel a long time ago. Who knows?

Once he was happy with the fire he put the screen back in place. Turning around he paused to feel the warmth behind him. And with a smile he watched the shadows in the room melt with each other. It was strangely comfortable. The furniture painted such a pristine picture. Quite a contrast, he thought sadly, to the lives of those who lived here.

* * *

Slowly stepping into the kitchen, Mac took a deep breath and flicked the kettle on. Her emotions had mixed and matched until she was finally left with nothing but resignation.

Why couldn't things…just be…normal? Where was she going so horribly wrong?

As she pulled two mugs from the cupboard and readied them with coffee and sugar, she looked briefly towards the living room before quietly making her way out and up the stairs.

Reaching Chloe's door, she gently opened it. The moonlight from her opened curtain washed the room with just enough light that Mac could make Chloe out in her bed. She was asleep, or at least she looked it from here. She was turned to one side with both hands tucked under her pillow.

It was a picture that brought back memories. Chloe was seven. Mac was fresh out of Harvard. And as the world was giving her new opportunities, it was all but flinging challenges at Chloe.

Carefully stepping into the room, she took silent steps towards the bed. Reaching Chloe's side she looked down and instinctively moved to pull the sheets up, gently tucking them around Chloe's shoulders.

It was a rare sight to see Chloe's face so relaxed and free of worries. It was rare to see her face without a frown. She was such a beautiful girl. Her father's eyes. Her mother's hair…now there was a woman she loathe to think about.

'What do you want from me Chloe?' she wanted to ask.

* * *

Sitting with her left leg folded under her, Mac rested her elbow on the backrest of the two-seater where they had relocated. Leaning her head against her knuckles, she continued; "It wasn't pretty. Chloe had already been in foster care twice by the time I was granted _temporary_ custody and then it was literally a matter of weeks before the court decided to hand her back to Loren." Mac shook her head bitterly thinking back to that day with a lot of anger. "The woman had agreed to attend rehabilitation and out of goodwill they decided to give her a chance;" she sighed. "Once she'd gone back to her, I tried my hardest to remain in touch but…Loren has always been a difficult woman. I mean she hates me as it is," rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Holding his cup tightly, Harm sat facing her giving his full attention. Mac had used her time upstairs to change into a pair of light gray trackies and a black sweater, much to Harm's quiet delight. Yes. She had looked stunning in that black dress…but right now…she looked comfortable and that was even better as far as he was concerned.

"Why?" he wondered out loud

"Because I pushed to remove Chloe from her and give custody to her father," she stated. "I was in court fighting along with the family lawyer. So when he was killed and Chloe was essentially forced to go back to Loren, if I so much as tried to get in touch with her, Loren would intervene. And there was nothing I could do about that," her voice riddled with resignation. "She is her mother and Chloe is a minor. My hands were tied. Unless I could pin something on the woman, there was nothing I could do," quickly laughing at her own words; "that's the criminal lawyer coming out in me, 'pin something on her'" she repeated mocking herself.

Harm smiled and gave her a moment before asking; "So how is it that you and her eventually…?" he tilted his head to the side indicating his question.

Despite the guilt that weighed on her, Mac continued; "I…lost touch with her. I didn't mean to. I swear. I really did try but…it was just so difficult to get anywhere with Loren and the firm was getting tough on me and trusting me with larger cases. So I lost touch." She looked down, her eyes sad and disappointed. Taking a deep breath; "It would have been about…I don't know…nine, ten months later when I was working on a case and was looking for someone in particular through a list of people wanted for theft. Long story. But as I flicked through the list…Chloe's name popped up." It was hard to say those words. Chloe was not a bad person! But the facts were facts no matter how hard they were to digest. "I didn't want to believe it…so I had a friend police officer look into it for me." She shook her head with a sour smile. "It was all true."

He so desperately wanted to hold her hand.

"It took me another month or so to get a hold of them. They had moved around from house to house." She bit her lips at the thoughts that came to her. The nights she spent driving around dubious streets crowded with shady people that brought genuine fear into her. "When I found her she was…not the same. Not anymore. She was violent. Angry. Rebellious. Her so-called friends were taking her…deeper and deeper into places I don't even want to think about. At this point her and her mother were living with another man…" she quickly decided to leave out certain facts about that living arrangement including the night that man had tried to push Chloe against a table with clear intentions and she had slashed his face with a knife. It was the night Sarah had received a panicked phone call from Chloe begging her to pick her up. "One night I'd had enough…and simply picked her up and took her with me."

Harm worried at the thought…

"I wish it _had_ been that easy," she read his legal minded thoughts. "It was fine for a night but of course once morning came…Chloe was gone. And of course we started this back and forth game. Me chasing her. She running away. Her mother disappearing for days. Some nights I didn't even know who Chloe was staying with. So many nights I drove around the streets trying to find her or at least someone who knew her. Until eventually…" she took a very deep breath; "she was caught. For stealing. I hate to say it but having her locked up in a police station was probably the safest place for her at the time."

Harm felt the impact of that statement.

Mac was keeping her eyes low. She feared what she might find in his eyes. Would his opinion of her diminish even more? Would he continue to have reservations about Chloe befriending Mattie?

But she could feel it, he was staring at her so intently that she had no choice but to look up…only to find the most perfect blue eyes looking at her with a world of understanding and gentleness.

Hoping not to scare her but knowing he had to do something…he placed his hand over her left arm. First tentatively but quickly gathered strength and began to run his thumb up and down.

She felt a jolt run through her. It was such an innocent and simple gesture and yet…

"Anyway…" looking away towards the fire. "Mic and I spent hours getting everything together. Not only to get Chloe out, but to get her straight into my care."

Despite his current emotions Harm felt a small sting at the mention of that name. What he wouldn't give to have known Mac back then and to have been the one to help her through it all.

"DHS and the police tried to locate her mother but after a period of time it all went to court. And now one year on…here we are!" Mac shrugged weakly.

"I take it Chloe has been assessed by…"

"Just about everyone you can think of," she interrupted him gently, a smile breaking on her lips as she remembered; "Mic even talked me into hypnotherapy at one point."

Harm gently snorted at the thought.

"You can imagine how that went," Sarah added but then looked away with distant eyes. "She went from a torn childhood, to having it all with her father…to losing it all in an instant. Part of me can't even blame her for her behavior. I tried getting her back into school. She would simply walk back out. And then eventually she was just expelled."

Harm could only imagine the absolute desperate moments she must have lived. The amount of work and effort she had put into Chloe. She thought she was failing at every turn and it hurt him. He wanted to help. Get Chloe out of that deep mental hell she must be living in. But how? How could he help?

"I'm sorry," her voice broke rather suddenly through his thoughts. "You probably didn't need to hear all this."

"No! Hey! Please don't ever say that again," he begged. Why would she even think that?

Suddenly moving to sit with both legs over the edge, she leaned forward and frustrated ran both palms over her face; "maybe she's right," she whispered; "maybe this was a bad idea all along? I've made such a mess of this."

Harm had put his mug down on the coffee table, unable to drink anymore as he watched her talk herself into a guilt-ridden state. He could sit here and tell her over and over again that this wasn't her fault. That she was doing an incredible job and that anyone else without her strength would have caved long ago. He could remind her that Chloe had issues that would not resolve in the matter of weeks – most of which he still didn't even know about. But none of that would help.

"How long have you been here?" Harm asked her innocently.

Mac smiled weakly; "Nearly three weeks," and taking a deep breath; "but God it feels like a lot longer."

The words were a little sharp to him. That was a bad thing wasn't it? Was she so unhappy here?

Frowning with suddenly a touch of insecurity in his voice; "do you think that's nearly enough time to make a judgment call like that?"

Mac smirked; "No."

Harm smiled and nodded. "Look," he began as he leaned forward; "I don't know what Chloe needs. But I know what we can offer her."

He had Mac's attention.

"Give us a chance," 'Wait. That's not how he meant it.' "Give Middleton a chance," he recovered both smiling at the faux pas.

Mac considered his words. "I'm not giving up on her," she emphasized. "I think I'm giving up on me."

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"You've done more for Chloe than her own mother has. So how exactly is it that _you_ have made a mess of this?"

Mac kept silent knowing the answer.

"Give it time," he asked.

Looking up at him, she found just that little bit of strength she needed. Giving him a short smile, she leaned back against the sofa and with her head thrown back she looked at him out of the corner of her eye; "how is it that you make it look so easy?" she asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

Harm smiled openly; "heavy alcohol," he joked bringing a giggle out of both.

Grabbing his coffee cup again, he leaned back against the sofa the same way she had. Taking a big gulp of it he rested his head against the back.

This was way too comfortable…and somehow…way too intimate.

Breaking the silence he began; "So. How was your dinner?" he asked, eyes innocent enough but voice desperately curious.

Turning her head towards him as her lips twitched into a smile, she raised an eyebrow and settled with; "Predictable."

Frowning he asked humored; "Me or the dinner?"

She laughed; "the dinner."

Having had another sip of coffee, he licked the extra coffee from his lips and asked; "that bad huh?"

With a glint in her eyes she bit down on her lower lip as she watched how almost in slow motion his tongue snuck out and licked the edges of his lips. With a soft smile she concluded; "it was… _fine_."

Nodding slowly he smiled…. _drowsily_ …before a yawn overpowered him. His face twisting so endearingly she let out a giggle.

"What?" he asked sheepishly as he recovered.

"I think it's time for bed," she whispered her eyes lingering on him.

The room was so warm and the distance so small. As he watched the flames reflecting on those beautiful brown eyes, her lips so tempting and within reach…God he was way too relaxed right now…

"Whoa," he jerked as he gripped the mug that had almost slipped out of his grasp.

Mac had seen his eyes slip shut for a split second as she also went for the mug, her hands cupping his. With a gentle laugh she sat up straight and suggested; "you need to go to bed."

"Yours or mine?" he asked cheekily as he sat up straight and only then realizing what he'd said. Shutting his eyes tightly and quickly backtracking; "I'm sorry. No. I'm so sorry. I'm really tired. I should…" he put the mug down on the coffee table and stood, swaying just a little. The room was too cozy. He didn't want to leave! "I should go…before I…yeah…"

Mac was too thoroughly amused as she watched this grown, beautiful man, make his way towards the door. Reaching it, Mac stopped to look at him; "Thank you," she repeated rather gravely. "For everything," she whispered.

He shook his head and was ready to repeat the same words he'd said over and over again to her….but was frozen in his spot as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was only brief. Nothing but a second. Not nearly enough time to react.

But God. She _was_ perfect, he thought. Absolutely and utterly perfect.

He needed more. Now. He wanted more…

"Get some sleep," she whispered running her hand down his arm with just a breeze of a touch along his fingers.

He nodded in acceptance. He could be patient. He would be patient.

As she opened the door they were hit with the most unwelcomed chill bringing him out of this sleep hazed dream like state.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled as she crossed her arms for warmth.

"See you tomorrow," he smiled stepping outside and quickly crossing his own arms, the wind belting him as he made quick steps towards his house.

Once he was out of sight, she closed the door and leaned her forehead against it.

Closing her eyes tight she licked her lips…and smiled. She was somehow…more at peace in the last few minutes than she had been in a very long time.

* * *

Opening the door Harm quickly closed it behind him to the warmth of his own house.

Leaning his head against the door, he played over in his mind like a teenager, the last few seconds of his life.

She had kissed him. And now he knew what those lips felt like.

The kiss was not nearly long enough to taste her…but she had kissed him!

With a boyish smile full of hope and excitement for what this week might bring, he stepped further into the house and into the living room…nearly jumping out of his skin when the lights suddenly came on!

"What the f…?" he whispered as he found Mattie looking all too much like the Godfather on the one-seater. Thank God they didn't have white fluffy cat.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" he asked in return still a little shocked at the sight.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked

"Probably time for you to be in bed," he rebutted.

"Where did you go?" she continued.

He gave up because she clearly wasn't going to; "I was next door."

"And before that?"

Harm frowned; "before that?"

"Oh please. I saw you follow Chloe," her voice bordering on sarcasm as she stood up and walked towards him.

Harm let out a sigh; "Yes. Chloe was…in a little bit of trouble."

"When isn't she?" she mumbled.

"Mattie," he warned gently.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Long story," as he yawned again.

"I should hope so. You were gone for hours."

"Are you keeping tabs on me now?" he asked amused.

"Well somebody has to, since clearly you don't know what is a decent time to return home from partying hard."

Harm broke into short laugh; "fair enough boss!" before sobering; "come on. Lets go to bed," he sighed as he draped an arm across Mattie's shoulders and walked them towards the stairs.

"You still have to tell me what happened," Mattie argued.

"Tomorrow Mattie," he sighed. "Today has been long enough."


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! Back with a very small chapter but I hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

Waiting patiently for Chloe to make her way downstairs, Mac had made herself a coffee and taken a seat at the dining table. She'd had a restless night in part for Chloe, in part…for that kiss.

'What was I thinking?' she reproached herself as she looked into her coffee.

Harm was so caring and understanding and that was just with Chloe. He had sat there beside her and listened to her patiently and quietly with nothing but concern drawn on his face. No reproach or judgment.

She had never told anyone the full details of Chloe's background. Outside of the legal team, the only other person who knew everything was Mic and that was only as a result of association. And yet last night as she sat next to Harm and talked it out from beginning to end…it was almost cleansing. It put the story back in order. It reminded her of why she had taken this on in the first place. Those reasons she had somehow lost and forgotten amongst all the anger and despair. It had reignited the fire in her to fight for Chloe. And despite it all, the feelings of bitterness and regret had last night being replaced by a new wave of optimism and even a hint of strength.

What bothered her now however…was that kiss.

'Shouldn't have done that,' she told herself. 'He probably thinks it was out of gratitude. Or that the events with Chloe had left her in a fragile state of mind. He probably thinks it was nothing but a slip.' But was it? No. Well, yes. Of course. She was grateful. There weren't enough words to thank him for what he'd done for Chloe. For what he'd done for them both. But that wasn't it…

She had wanted to do it. He was titillating. Sitting there with a fire burning at their feet and mere centimeters between them…it was too tempting. He had looked so warm and comfortable. His head back against the sofa and his legs stretched out before him. The way his lips curled into a boyish smile and the cheekiness in his comments. It had been too much for her…

But the kiss had not been nearly enough. It was nothing more than a touch. She wanted more…way more. And she knew he felt the same…a woman just knows. But…things were not quite at the point of heading there yet…that's if they ever would. They still had plenty to discuss. Like their argument over the now infamous incident. Or their breakfast with Mic which left a bitter taste in everyone's mouth.

'There's always next Saturday,' she thought with a smile.

Chloe was not in the mood to fight what she knew was coming so stepping into the dining room she took a seat opposite Mac.

"Good morning," Mac spoke first before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Morning," Chloe sighed.

"Do you want a coffee?" Mac asked.

Mac's voice was so calm it was throwing Chloe off. "No thank you."

Mac was taking her time. It wasn't to make Chloe suffer. She was simply re-gathering her thoughts. Wrapping her hands around the warm cup, she took a deep breath. "Harm was here last night."

"I figured."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

Mac looked down at her coffee and then up again at Chloe; "Who was the boy Harm had pull away from you?"

Chloe looked down at the table and shrugged, her fingers rubbing against each other; "Nobody."

Mac nodded; "Well the next time that _nobody_ so much as looks in your direction…he'll be having words with me. And he's not going to like it."

If she wasn't so proud, Chloe would have smirked at the thought of Mac kicking Daniel's ass.

"You could have been in a lot of trouble last night. You have a record Chloe, you're already walking a very fine line, don't make me remind you."

Despite her instant reaction to contradict, Chloe instead frowned. Mac was way too calm.

"He said you guys went for tacos," Mac gave her a knowing smile that Chloe slowly replicated. "It was nice of you to keep your hatred of tacos to yourself."

Chloe's smile now came with a one shoulder shrug; "couldn't break his heart."

Both giggling at the comment.

"He's a great guy," Mac added.

Chloe shrugged again; "He's fine. I guess."

Mac's smile slowly faded, taking a deep breath she look ready to begin; "Chloe…"

"Here we go," Chloe mumbled.

"No Chloe," Mac shook her head, her voice soft; "I'm not going to argue today." She looked to the side and then back at Chloe with a sigh; "I can't always control what you do Chloe. I've tried and you can see where that's gotten us."

Chloe was thoroughly confused so she kept her frown and her silence.

"Last night I remembered. Why we're here. And I've screwed up. Chloe, I'd forgotten my purpose. We didn't move here so we could make the same mistakes again. And that's why, I'm grounding us both."

"What?"

"We don't spend enough time together."

"We spend just enough time together."

"No," Mac shook her head. "From now on, I am grounded just like you."

"What does that even mean?" asked Chloe.

"It means that the rules will apply to me too. You will go to school, I will go to work. We will come home. We will cook dinner together. You will do your homework. I will help you where I can. We will keep each other company."

"Ok…" Chloe wasn't even sure what all this meant.

"And as off Monday I think you should walk to and from school with Mattie. In fact I'm not sure why you girls aren't doing that already."

Chloe's face twisted in dislike

"Oh come on," Mac urged her. "I know you don't dislike her. You're just playing hard to get now." Mac smiled into her coffee cup as she drank from it thinking rather gladly how well she still knew Chloe. How well she still could read her.

"Listen. Mic will be here any min…" stopping with a thin smile as the doorbell rang loudly through the house.

"I'll get it," Chloe jumped from her chair heading to the door.

Mac remained in her seat with a sudden and single thought on her mind: she had to put some distance between Mic and Chloe.

Yes, she trusted Mic. That wasn't the problem. The problem was this…nagging feeling. Mac knew what it was like to be 16. To want the attention. To want to attract. An educated guess put Chloe in the 'sexually active' category though Mac didn't really know to what extent. And with Mic around it was just a little too simple. The man gave her a lot of attention. He was in his own way handsome and on top of everything extremely wealthy. It was too easy of a pitfall.

"Mic is taking me to Australia with him!" Chloe announced excited as she wandered into the dining room with Mic.

Dropping her arms on the table in frustration, Mac glared at Mic. 'Why must you make my life difficult?' she wondered angrily. "No one is going anywhere," Mac explained. "Mic is going back to New York and you are going to school on Monday and every other day after that."

"Why?" Chloe demanded.

'That's what I'm wondering?' Mac was asked herself. The waters were calm, why must Mic come and throw in a rock?

"We'll talk about this later," she addressed Chloe before turning to Mic; "You heading off?" her tone leaving no doubt that she was angry.

Mic knew what he'd done and wasn't necessarily regretful about it. He knew he had Chloe on his side, so why not use her to get to Mac? Maybe Chloe could convince Mac to come with him? "Yeah."

"What about Australia?" insisted Chloe looking concerned.

"Later. Chloe," Mac stated.

"But…"

Chlo," Mic intervened getting her attention; "we'll talk about it later," giving her a wink. "Give me a hug," extending out his arms. As Chloe stepped into his embrace, he wrapped his arms around her giving her a quick hug and then letting go. "You take care ok. And stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," Chloe smiled.

Mac nodded at the interaction; "it was nice to see you again."

"Same," giving her his best and brightest smile.

"Call us when you get home," she asked.

"Will do," he smiled leaning in for a hug. This one was a little tighter and a little longer. His body taking in all of her, his strength almost lifting her off the ground. She always seemed to find herself pushing her away in these cases.

With some distance between them she cleared her throat; "safe drive," shuffling her feet in an attempt to prompt him to move.

Knowing he wasn't going to get much further with her today, he began to move with her all the while keeping his hand on the small of her back. It was always uncomfortable and he insisted on doing it. Made her walk just a little faster.

As she watched Mic step into his car, her mixed emotions about him came to float again, as it happened every time he was near her. He confused her. He annoyed her and angered her. But she was also grateful and appreciated everything he'd done for her. She liked him…mostly, but God it was difficult sometimes.

* * *

"You're happy," Mattie stated eyeing him suspiciously, her spoon hanging between her fingers above her cereal.

Mid whistle, Harm turned to her. The temptation to deny it was momentary quickly smiling and confirming; "Yes. I am."

"Do tell," she asked as she continued with her cereal.

Harm shrugged and continued wrapping Mattie's lunch; "Nothing. Right side of the bed. That's all."

Mattie's eyes narrowed; "You're also late."

"And last I checked I don't have a start time," his tone playful. "Unlike you. So hurry up and finish that cereal."

* * *

"Finish your breakfast please," Mac prompted Chloe whilst simultaneously putting a packed lunch in Chloe's backpack.

"I'm done," Chloe claimed distracted with her phone.

"Who can you possibly be talking to this early in the morning?" Mac asked a little frustrated but mostly curious.

"Just friends," Chloe replied as she pulled her backpack over her left shoulder. "Why are you still here anyway? You're never here when I leave."

"Don't get used to it. It's just for today," Mac smiled as she grabbed her handbag and a pile of files that were sitting on the coffee table. "Come on. Hopefully we haven't missed Mattie."

Stopping Chloe looked at her; "is that what this is about?"

"Yes. It is. Now move."

Heading out the door Mac was all too pleased with her timing as she heard movement in the driveway next door.

* * *

"Why don't you walk to school with Chloe?" Harm asked as he closed the front door.

Mattie shrugged as she pulled her bag over both shoulders; "I don't know."

"Come on," he suggested. "Lets go see if she's still home."

Mattie shrugged again; "sure."

They were half way down the driveway when they heard the front door unlock over the fence. At the sight of her, Harm's footing faltered but only slightly. His steps were suddenly a little stiff and self-conscious. The trees were still in his way but he knew she was there…

* * *

There was a spring in her step and a million butterflies in her stomach…

Having spent most of Sunday at home determined to clear out the boxes in the guest room, she hadn't seen Harm since Saturday night. Hence why now, only mere meters away from him, she was feeling nervous and apprehensive. Was he ok after that kiss? Would this be awkward and embarrassing?

* * *

His breath hitched but managed a broad and beautiful smile; "Morning!" extending his greeting to both girls.

"Morning!" giving him the same kind of smile and nodding to Mattie with the same intention. A sense of relief washing over her at the sight of him. "You're late," she joked with a shimmer in her eyes.

"So are you," he defended himself with a smile.

"And so will we if we don't go," Mattie jumped in with a light tone.

"Well actually…I thought maybe you two girls could start walking to school together? If it's alright with you of course?" Mac addressed Harm.

"Yeah!" Harm agreed. "I was actually just saying to that Mattie!"

Mac beamed at Harm and then looked to Chloe. Crossing her arms and tilting her head towards Mattie, Mac prompted Chloe; "Of you go. I'll see you tonight."

Chloe raised a _knowing_ eyebrow first to Mac then to Harm and then walked between them towards Mattie; "Bye!"

"Bye."

As they watched both girls walk away Harm turned to Mac feeling a little sheepish. "What was that look?" he asked.

Mac's lips turned up with a hint of humor; "Just Chloe being Chloe."

Accepting the response Harm's face became a little somber; "How is she?"

With the same look Mac replied; "She's ok. We've talked and…I think we've come to an agreement. At least I hope. But you know," she shrugged; "it's always a bit touch-and-go with her."

Harm gave her a small smile and then concerned asked; "How about you? How are you?"

Mac took a deep breath; "I'm…ok. I guess," before confidently smiling; "we'll be ok."

Harm smiled gently hoping that those words were true.

The small silence that grew between them allowed the elephant in the room to shake the walls inside her head; "Harm. About…Saturday…" her arms coming lose as her eyes wandered down to her hands nervously…'one of us has to do this' she figured.

'Oh no,' he panicked. There was no other word for it. Panic. 'Of course,' he thought. 'Of course she was going to regret that kiss. It was too soon and she wasn't in the right state of mind.' Shaking his head immediately; "No. No…there's no need to…it's ok."

The panic was now mutual. 'Did the regret the kiss?' she asked herself, her mind now racing to find words; "Oh," was all she could come up with.

"Mac," he looked down at his shoes and shaking his head; "Saturday was a long day. For the both of us. Lets just…leave it as it is." His voice tense at those words and his chest aching a little at the thought of what he'd just said.

Now it was her turn to feel and look a little shell-shocked…and saddened. She thought…he'd wanted it. She'd been certain. He'd….he'd asked her out. It felt like a life-time ago now…but he _had_ asked her out. What happened to that? Did they tear things so badly that he wasn't interested? Wait. No. No, that's not right. His attitude towards Mic. The flirting as they sat on the couch on Saturday night! Those mischievous comments. Those beautiful eyes. No. One of them had this all wrong!

Finding the strength; "Harm," she focused on his eyes. "I _wanted_ to kiss you," her voice too soft and bordering on vulnerable as his silence was breaking her resolve and her strength was faltering. 'Am I wrong?' she suddenly asked herself. 'Was I wrong?'

No. Not by the smile growing on his face. No she definitely wasn't wrong!

'What was that?' he wondered feeling his stomach flip. Smiling he looked down at his feet and then up again, finding her watching him with a touch of expectancy.

He could rush into this. He could take her in his arms and crush her lips with his right here right now. Oh how he desperately wanted to! Right now as she blushed and looked nervous. Her lips red and tempting. But no. He was going to do this right. He owed her that much.

"I wanted to kiss you too," taking the smallest of steps forward. "I want to kiss you again," he whispered, taking yet another step forward, his eyes wandering over her lips and then back up to her eyes. His hands raising, cupping her face. Her skin felt soft under his hands.

His large hands, now used for hard work, were now gentle and tentative on her skin. His touch was hot, her chest now rising and falling fast. Her eyes finding his lips. No distance between them, as his head lowered further and further. Her eyes fluttering shut in expectation. His scent filling her lungs. He was enticing and terribly delicious as his breath tickled her skin.

"You're gonna be late," he suddenly whispered into her ear, smiling to proudly at himself as he leaned back.

Her eyes opened in surprise and shock as she watched his cheeky smile spread on his lips. Breathing out and joining in that smile, her eyes wandered to her surroundings before returning to him.

With a bite of his lower lip, he whispered; "I'm looking forward to Saturday."

Swaying happily, she bit her lip and looked up at him; "Me too."


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! :) I'm back with another chapter :) Again I apologise for the long wait and thank you all for your patience! Thank you thank you thank you! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"My dad likes your mom," Mattie commented as they walked.

"Yes. I've noticed," Chloe conceded as she adjusted her beanie.

Mattie was terribly unsatisfied with that short and sharp response…but didn't know how to proceed other than awkwardly side glancing at Chloe.

Sensing that Mattie was watching her and realizing that there was more to this subject than that simple statement, Chloe asked; "What's wrong?"

Mattie shook her head and looked ahead; "nothing."

"It's clearly not nothing. You look… _worried_ ," Chloe commented for lack of a better word.

"No. I just…has your mom said anything?"

Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes. Taking a deep breath and shrugging one shoulder; "No. But I have noticed an extra air of 'smitteness' about her lately."

"You think she likes him back?" Mattie looked to confirm.

Frowning and squinting, Chloe wondered; "are you asking for you or for you dad?"

"No. He hasn't asked anything," Mattie responded quickly. "I was just…wondering…"

Eyeing Mattie suspiciously, Chloe looked ahead and shrugged it off again; "I don't know. Yeah. I guess she…probably does."

Mattie went silent as she considered all the different scenarios that had been playing in her mind for the last few days. She had had this conversation with herself many times before. In fact wasn't her dad's interest in Chloe's mom the reason she had been asked to befriend Chloe in the first place?...its just that…it was all becoming…so obvious…and so real…

Thinking on it, Chloe hit the nail in the head; "are you worried about your dad dating someone?"

Mattie said nothing at all…which said it all.

Dismissing Mattie's concerns, Chloe let out a short breath; "it's early days dude. Stop panicking."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Mattie mumbled.

The words quickly sunk into Chloe who suddenly stopped with narrowed eyes; "what's that suppose to mean?"

Having stopped only a step after Chloe, Mattie turned to face her immediately regretting her words and just as quickly backtracking; "Nothing. Nothing."

But Chloe refused to let it go; "What, first I'm not good enough for you. Now Mac isn't good enough for your dad? Who the hell do you people think you are?"

"No! It's not like that at all," Mattie tried to explain.

"Then how is it?" asked Chloe waiting for an explanation.

Mattie had plenty to say but didn't know where to start. "It's just…" looking down a little embarrassed; "I don't know, I…I want him to be happy. I really do. But…"

Chloe, despite her still slightly prickled attitude, could certainly sympathize with Mattie. She knew what it was like to come second best in your parents life. Her mother, her _real_ mother, had been all too good at that. Finding partners and leaving her to fend for herself. But Mattie's dad would never do that to her! "Mattie. You're over thinking it. They're grownups. They'll manage. And as far as you and your dad," Chloe took a deep breath. The words she was about to say hit a little too close to her heart. "He loves you. He thinks the world of you. He'll never leave you." Now sad and annoyed at herself she stepped around Mattie and continued on. She had to walk. Her eyes were starting to burn and now was not the time for that.

Quickly catching up, Mattie noticed the straight and tense shoulders on Chloe. It was enough that she was almost feeling guilty for having set this off.

"I'm sorry," Mattie whispered.

Unsure of what exactly Mattie was apologizing for, Chloe remained silent and continued walking letting the chilly breeze dry out her unshed tears. It was only a few moments later when her phone buzzed in her pocket. With her vision clearing a little, she took it out of her pocket and found a text:

 _Tate: You here?_

 _Chloe: Nearly_

Suddenly splitting and taking a few steps in different directions, Mattie stopped; "where are you going?"

Stopping and turning Chloe explained; "I'm just walking through the oval. Come on!"

Frowning, Mattie looked down towards her normal route and then back at Chloe was already walking in a different direction. Yes, this was also a route to school but it was… _forbidden land_.

Following Chloe a little hesitantly, Mattie couldn't help bite her tongue at the thought. It was almost ludicrous and made the mature part of her nearly laugh out loud. But the 16 year old insecure self couldn't help unwillingly worry. She hated the group segregation among students, and _this_ was known as the 'cool kids' area. The route the 'cool kids' took. The place the 'cool kids' met up. The place the 'cool kids' ate. …it dawned on Mattie that she was probably about to meet some of those 'cool kids' she only saw walking down the corridor, or sitting at the back of class, or simply...being… _cool_.

As they walked across the oval, muddy as it was, she could see all those boys and girls she only knew by name. There was Jessica with her perfect blonde hair and gorgeous figure. Her arms wrapped around her boyfriend Zac. The tall and strong 'school heartthrob'. Even some of the teachers were besotted with him! Oh, and there was Brighton. Her long red hair flowing in the wind. Her laugh so perfect it was almost made for a teeth whitening commercial. And Katherine, her clothes always so on point. Her skinny jeans perfect for her long legs.

"Hey!"

Pulling her eyes away from the group, Mattie turned towards that voice…

"Hey," Chloe leaned in for a quick hug.

"Mattie. This is Trent. Trent this is Mattie," Chloe introduced them.

Frozen in her spot, Mattie felt her heart beat just that little bit harder. _Trent_. _The_ Trent. Trent from her Biology class. Trent from the cafeteria whose gentle voice and playful laughter travelled through the air making her smile at just the thought.

"Hey," his voice friendly and his smile…

'It's so prefect,' Mattie thought, her tongue almost twisting as she managed a rather tight; "Hey."

"I've seen you around…" Trent began trying to recall this curly haired girl.

"Yeah. I'm in Biology with you," Mattie reminded him trying to keep her voice calm.

"That's right!" he finally placed her. "How do guys know each other?"

"We're neighbors," Chloe replied looking at Mattie curiously. Was Mattie blushing?

"Cool," he nodded and then prompted them; "we should head in."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed as they began to walk. Falling slightly behind Chloe looked over at Mattie who was nearly trembling as she walked side by side with Trent.

'Interesting' she thought.

* * *

"Is this you trying to help me?" asked Harm, momentarily taking his eyes off the filters he was cleaning.

"I'm saying you need to hurry up and do something about it," Victor argued as he tightened one of the many nuts he still had to go on the inside of the propeller. "You just had a near miss. That guy from New York," he pointed looking over at Harm with a raised eyebrow.

Harm frowned at the thought. His hands a little more aggressive on his job; "Yeah well. He's gone now."

"Yeah. So make good use of your time!"

"I am!"

"Did you ask her out again?"

Harm kept silent for a moment as Victor rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

"I can't just ask her again," Harm argued

"Why not?"

"Things are…settling down. I don't want to scare her off."

"She kissed you and you think _you're_ gonna scare her off?"

Harm saw the point and counter argued; "her and Chloe are coming to grandma's this weekend."

"Ooh! Meeting the family," Victor's voice overdramatic and playful as he pinned another nut and began to work on that one.

Harm rolled his eyes; "mom and grams just want to get to know her. Finally welcome her to the town."

"Well if we're speaking of welcoming, Jen wants to invite them to the engagement party."

"Oh!" Harm's head shot up. Why hadn't he thought about that! Now there's was an idea! Maybe they could…

Looking up he found Victor watching him with a beaming smile; "You're welcome!"

* * *

A few steps together up the oval and into school were enough to keep Mattie distracted for the rest of the day. Sitting in the cafeteria she found herself looking surreptitiously from one side to another searching for…

"What's wrong with you?" asked Nick. "Who are you looking for?" he asked following Mattie's gaze towards the crowd.

"Hm?" Mattie returned her eyes to Nick feeling like she'd only just noticed he was there.

"What's wrong?" he emphasized.

"Nothing," a little defensive. 'What _is_ wrong with me?' she asked herself a little put off by her own behavior. Thing is…she'd seen him for years! He'd been there and unreachable for years! She'd seen him from a distance and every now and then wondered what it might be like to befriend him…even kiss him…but it was always just that, a platonic distant thought. And yet, suddenly…there he was, walking side by side with her. She had a connection to him! Chloe! And maybe…maybe he was suddenly… _attainable_?; "just looking for Chloe."

"Yes. I did notice you've crossed over to the dark side," Nick commented sarcastically.

Mattie frowned unsure what he meant.

"I waited for you at the front gate. Only to be told by Andrea that she'd seen you walking through the oval with Chloe and that guy Trent."

Mattie rolled her eyes. She had never been particularly interested in the whole idea of being 'popular' or being part of the 'popular kids…but then…it was a little bit…tempting…just to know…what it was like…

Shrugging, Mattie explained; "Sorry. I should have texted you. It's just Chloe and I are walking to school together now and she wanted to meet her friend so I tagged along."

"Well don't forget about your old friends when you make it to the top," Nick joked despite the somewhat bitter undertone.

Shaking her head at him with a smile, she looked over his shoulder and continued her search, much to Nick's annoyance.

* * *

 _Harm: Hello! Don't mean to bother you but my grandmother asked me to ask you if either you or Chloe have any allergies or food requirements?_

She'd been startled out of her work when her phone vibrated against the wooden desk. She beamed at the sight of his name across the screen.

 _Mac: Hello! Not bothering me at all. No allergies or food requirements here. Please please tell her how grateful we are. And really look forward to it :)_

"Hi!"

Looking up she found…

"Jen," the lovely woman reminded her.

"Yes! Hi!" Mac remembered standing up from her chair to greet her. "How are you?"

"Good! How are you? You're probably all settled in by now," Jen smiled.

"Yeah. Sort of," Mac smiled.

"I'm just here to see my uncle but," she paused at the look of confusion on Mac's face. "AJ."

"Oh! I had no idea!" Mac exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah. I just came to pick up something up and whilst I'm here I might as well," as Jen handed Mac a small gold colored envelope. "It's an invitation to our engagement party."

Mac smiled as she pulled out the lovely thick page with all the details; "Oh thank you so much! That's lovely! And yes, please count me and Chloe in! Thank you!"

"You're welcome! It's just a small thing but it'll be great to have everyone there," Jen smiled clearly excited by the event.

"This is so nice," Mac replied honestly. "Really. Thank you for inviting us."

"It's all good," Jen smiled and then suggested; "You know we should probably go for a coffee or something one of these days."

"Yes. Yeah that sounds perfect!" Mac was excited by this development. She'd come to know Harriet from her daily morning coffee's but other than that she hadn't really connected with many other people. It would be lovely!

"Good! Anyway, I'll leave you to it," Jen excused herself as she spotted her uncle AJ and took off after him.

Taking a seat and pulling her bag out of her cabinet to put away the invitation…

"Are you going?"

She was startled yet again as she looked up and found Clay standing by her desk. The man had a tendency of popping out of nowhere. 'Maybe he would make a perfect spook' she considered. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you going to the engagement?"

"Uh, yeah…yeah. Just got the invite. Are you?"

"Yes," he replied hurriedly clearly itching to say something else; "If you want maybe we can…go together?" his voice evidently nervous.

"Oh," Mac definitely felt uncomfortable…boy this was about to get awkward; "Um…I'm probably gonna head in with Chloe so…but thank you. Really, thank you."

With shoulders a little slumped Clay swallowed heavily; "no worries! Just thought I'd ask."

"Thank you," she smiled gently. "Really thank you. But I'll see you there," she added trying to soften the blow.

Nodding slowly and with an awkward smile, he excused himself.

Biting down on her lip and frowning heavily, she watched him walk away feeling just that little bit guilty.

Until her phone vibrated:

 _Harm: Perfect!_

Smiling she figured that yes, it was all kind of perfect!

* * *

He'd been distracted all day. Angry. Furious. He was too far away from her. He needed to do something…drastic. Something that Mac couldn't runaway from.

Sitting at his large mahogany desk, he leaned back against his black leather chair and turned around to face the large open window behind him. New York city lying right before him in all its glory.

There was one thing he could do…but even he with all his maliciousness felt that…maybe that was too much of a low blow…

Maybe he could…gather enough information…and keep it on standby…for later use…one never knew when that kind of stuff would come in handy…

He thought it through once, and then again and then one more time…until he made up his mind!

Turning his chair around again, he picked up the phone and dialed the extension:

"Sadik. Can you come into my office please…thanks."

As he waited for the man to arrive, he took a piece of clean paper from his desk and wrote down a name before folding it.

Hearing the door to his office open, he looked up to find the firms investigator Sadik.

"Yeah?"

"Close the door," asked Mic firmly.

Doing as he was asked, Sadik closed the door before stepping further into the office.

Leaving his chair, Mic met him half way. Looking the man in the eyes, he began, his voice low but firm; "I'm going to ask for something…a little personal."

Sadik nodded in understanding. The air suddenly changing in the room.

"This is to stay within this office. You will only report this back to me and no one else is to know about this," Mic voice almost threatening. "Are we clear?"

Sadik nodded; "Yes."

"I'm going to give you a name. I need you to look for this person. Find out everything you can about them. You bring that information back to me. Ok?"

Sadik nodded yet again; "Yes."

Watching Sadik carefully for a second, Mic finally handed over the folded piece of paper.

Taking it, Sadik opened it:

 _Loren Singer_

Folding it back up, he placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket and agreed; "Will do."

Mic nodded confident the man will bring back the information he needed and more; "do this well and you can expect and extra bonus. But don't make me remind you what could happen if you put a foot wrong."

"No need to threaten Mic. You and I know each other too well. You'll get your information."

With both men in agreement, Sadik left the office.

Taking a deep breath, Mic returned to his chair and leaned back against his chair again.

'This should be interesting,' he thought as he pulled out his mobile from his pocket. Dialling, he waited; "Hi love! How are you?"

 _"Oh hey Mic! Yeah. Good. Good. How are you?"_

"Meh, back to the same old grind. How's Chloe?"

 _"She's fine. You know her…"_

"Yeah…yeah…"


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone! Again I'm very sorry I was away for so long but I'm here now and I'm hoping to be posting at least once a week :) Just two things: firstly in the previous chapter the character of Trent was autocorrected to Tate. His name is _Trent_. Second and most importantly I've changed the rating of the story specifically for this chapter. Could someone correct me if I'm wrong because I feel like M is quite high for this but I also don't know what the standards for are. AO3 is quite open and the ratings are quite definitive. And as always I really hope you all continue enjoy! I read all your comments and appreciate every single one of them! :) x

* * *

Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Pulling her tight against him, his hands splayed over her hips. As she straddled him, she arched back feeling his hot tongue run along her collarbone and down between her breasts, burning kisses against her skin. As her head fell forward, he raised one hand and cupped her face. Taking her lips, he kissed her almost aggressively. She could feel the pressure growing between them. She could feel herself losing control as she whispered his name over and over again… _Harm_

Waking up breathless, she found herself clinging tightly to one of her pillows. Her breathing haggard and her skin slightly damp with sweat. Lifting her head she looked around her empty bedroom. Suddenly panicked at the thought that she may have vocalized more than she meant to…'Oh my God'…had Chloe hear anything?

*Knock Knock Knock*

'Oh God' pale with worry and embarrassment…

Without waiting for a response, Chloe opened the door and stepped in heading for Mac's en suite; "We need to call a plumber. My bathroom's clogged."

Closing her eyes tightly, Mac swallowed and then pleaded; "Chloe. Please don't just walk into my bedroom."

Having reached the bathroom door, Chloe asked sarcastically; "Why? Is there a guy under those sheets?" and with that she closed the door behind her.

Unable to find any words she sank back down against her pillow. Looking up at the ceiling and licking her dry lips she evened out her breathing and pulled the sheets over her head. She needed a cold shower!

* * *

"You said you weren't interested in going," Harm reminded Mattie. "In fact and I quote," using his fingers to make inverted comas; "school proms are dumb," with a smile.

"I changed my mind," Mattie shrugged her shoulders as if disinterested. "I've only got two years of high school left. I figured I'd give one a try."

Harm frowned and looked at her curiously.

"Chloe's going," Mattie argued.

'I bet she is,' Harm thought to himself. 'And I bet Mac doesn't even know.' "I'll think about it," he compromised.

Mattie's shoulders shrank. He was right, she'd never had any interest in going and loathed the whole idea behind proms…but… _he_ had asked her if she was going! No, he hadn't asked her _to_ prom, of course not! He'd merely asked if she was going to go. But that was enough to prompt her into action.

Noticing her downcast eyes, he almost felt guilty for putting her request on hold. Fact was he was probably going to let her go, he trusted her enough to know she would be fine. But he also didn't want her to assume that he caved in so easily to her requests. Although it did make him wonder…why the sudden change of mind?

* * *

Having woken up with her back to him, she turned towards him and draped her arm around his naked waist; "Morning."

Mic merely made a noise of acknowledgement keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling. After too many drinks at a bar, he had taken back to his apartment the first willing woman. Waking up and finding her asleep next to him, he realized he wasn't even sure of her name or why she was still there! He hadn't exactly been kind and gentle with her.

"Last night was amazing," she whispered into his ear.

He pulled slightly away. Her breath was terrible! He was disgusted to say the least.

"We should do it again," she continued oblivious to his dislike.

Having had enough he sat up and left the bed. Taking his phone from the bedside table and not even bothering to put on his boxers, he simply left the room.

Heading into the kitchen, he put a capsule into his coffee machine and then put his cup into place. As he waited he brought his phone to life, freezing as he found an unread text message:

 _Sadik Fahd: Found her. We need to talk._

* * *

It was glorious sunny day! The chill in the air still had a bite to it, and the snow was several centimeters deep but the sun had fought its way through the clouds and was now shining down on the Jeep as it travelled through the long and winding roads towards the farm. The drive which was more or less an hour, was filled with small talk and soft music as both girls sat in the back with their headphones on.

"This is stunning," Mac whispered for the third time as she looked out the window. There was nothing but snowy hills and a sense of serenity around them.

Taking his eyes off the road for a second, he turned his face towards her and watched her with a brimming smile. He had woken up fearing there might be some awkwardness in the drive, but instead all four had settled into the car with ease.

As they came to a large fence, he stopped the car and jumped out.

"Do you want me to help?" she offered.

Harm merely shook his head with a smile. Walking up to the gate, he opened them. All the while being carefully watched by Mac. Jumping back in, he drove he car past the gates and then stopped it again to jump back out and close the gates.

Once back in and ready, he began the drive up the long driveway. What started as a beautiful string of trees running on both sides of the driveway, eventually opened up in an extensive clearing. There wasn't much to be seen until they came just over a hill from where the front porch of a house could be seen. As they came closer and closer, Mac was stunned into silence with a sense that she was stepping through time. With its white walls and long windows, the house had clearly stood here since the 1800's!

As they came to a stop outside the front porch, Mac watched as the front door opened. Two Golden Retrievers and one German Sheppard bolted out first, heading straight for the vehicle, or more specifically, straight for Harm!

Stepping out, Harm knelt down to greet the very excited canines! "Hello! Hello! Hello!" he repeated as he greeted and patted and rubbed them.

As the girls stepped out of the car, Mac took no more than a second to look at Chloe and whisper; "Behave. Please."

"Welcome!" announced grandmother Sarah as she stepped out onto the porch and came down the small steps towards the vehicle.

"Hi!" Mac replied all smiles as she returned the embrace of the elderly lady.

"Hello darling," Sarah aimed at Mattie giving her a quick peck on the cheek, before moving onto Chloe; "Hello!"

The teenager smiled back much to Mac's relief; "Hello."

"Oh! It's so lovely to finally see you both again!" Sarah continued as she guided them towards the house; "come on in!"

The inside was just as Mac had pictured it. The dark wooden floors were quite a contrast to the exposed bricks from centuries gone by. The house was not only warm and inviting but the smells coming from the kitchen where simply appetizing!

"Thank you so much for having us," Mac spoke as they headed down the front corridor.

Having passed the front living room, they continued walking until they came to an open area separated into three; a second living area, a dining area and a striking and large dark wood kitchen.

"Hello!" Trish was standing by the kitchen island putting the last details on what looked like a blueberry cheesecake, just one of the many appetizing dishes that was served and ready.

"Hi!" Mac took the initiative and headed over to greet her with a hug and a kiss.

"I'm sorry," Trish excused herself wiping her hands on a towel.

"No! Please! Thank you so so much for having us," Mac replied gratefully as she showed her the two bottles of wine they had brought with them. "I wanted to bring a tart but Harm warned me heavily against it," laughing a little nervously.

"I told her there be more than enough food!" Harm piped up as he finally made it into the kitchen with the dogs following behind.

"Oh thank you," Trish smiled taking the bottles, then looked at Harm; "don't just stand there young man. Get these girls a drink please."

"I thought _I_ was one of the guests,"' he played offended with a large smile on his face as he headed towards his mother giving her a light kiss on her temple before going for the glasses.

The small interaction had Mac's butterflies fluttering again! How could a man have been raised so perfectly? Looking over at Trish however, she lost that smile almost immediately, as she found the older woman looking back at her with a stern and inquisitive look, leaving Mac a little confused and taken aback…what was wrong? What had she done?

* * *

"So," Sarah broke the silence that had taken over the table as each dug into their food. "I don't think I asked where in New York are you girls from?"

"Manhattan," Mac answered a little coy. She knew what that implied; money.

"Wow. That's lovely," Sarah smiled. "I haven't been to New York in…" making a noise of 'long ago'; "we go there again!" she suggested much to Harm's quiet delight. "Did you always live there?" she continued.

"No. I'm originally from Brooklyn."

"And have you got any siblings?"

"No," Mac shook her head. "Just me."

"Are your parents still in New York?"

"Grams," Harm chastised her. "You're interrogating her."

"I'm not interrogating," she defended herself with a sweet smile.

"Harm," Mac chastised him in turn. "It's ok." She didn't mind the questions. "Uh…no. My mother passed away a long time ago and my father…" how could she put it? "I haven't really had much contact with for a while."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Sarah offered feeling a little guilty.

Mac shook her head and shrugged; "It's ok." It was several years now that speaking those words didn't bother her in the least. Her present had changed too much for her to care about her past.

What wasn't so easy to let go of was this cloud hanging over the table…in the form of Trish. Something was bothering. She was not happy. Now if only Mac knew what the issue was?

"Your great grandparents had a house in New York," Sarah continued addressing Harm. "But that was centuries ago. I'm not even sure what happened to that house actually."

Harm raised his eyebrows in surprise. Now that he didn't know.

"Must be quite expensive now," Sarah commented.

"Um…yeah…it is," Mac offered feeling uncomfortable only because she hated being the one to say she could afford living in an expensive area. Money wasn't something she liked to boast about. She certainly wasn't rich but she could afford some luxuries. "It's too crowded and too expensive for a house now. I have my own apartment there but I don't think I could ever own a house there!" she laughed joined by Sarah and Harm.

"Would you consider buying here?" asked Sarah.

Now that was an interesting question. Buying would imply staying…for good. "Haven't really looked into it just yet. But I have to say your house is absolutely gorgeous! Just stunning!"

"Thank you," Sarah smiled proudly. "Harm's grandfather put a lot of work into this house. When we got married we were young and didn't have much in the way of money."

Mac smiled at the thought.

"In fact we only had enough for a room out the back," Sarah looked towards the window at the memories of her younger years. "I remember one time," giggling at her own thoughts; "I would have been around 8 months pregnant with your father," looking at Harm; "And there I was carrying wood on a trolley trying to do what I could to help him."

Mac looked to Harm who had nothing but pride breaming from his eyes. He adored his grandmother!

"But those were different times," she finished off.

There was a pause in the conversation as everyone continued with their food. Sarah carefully looked to Trish who had kept quiet for most of the lunch, mostly addressing Harm and Mattie where necessary.

"Chloe, do you like horses?" asked Sarah again.

Chloe gave her a small shrug; "I've never seen one up close."

Mattie would have gasped had Harm not given her a sharp look; "well we're gonna fix that today!" he replied. "Once we're finished I'll go get the ready and I'll take you girls for a ride!"

While Chloe was a little indifferent to it, Mac was almost hoping they could skip dessert for now and go for a ride. Like Chloe, she had never seen a horse up close let alone ridden one, so this was exciting!

Sarah had felt the shift in the air between Harm and Mac from the moment they walked in. The last time she'd seen them together the tension was palpable. Now…there was something so light and easy flowing between them…

"So Mac," Trish finally spoke catching just about everyone by surprise. "We hear your boyfriend was it town."

Mac frowned momentarily confused at the words; "My boyf…Oh! Mic?"

Trish had heard rumors about the visit and was sure she'd even seen him around town. The flashy Porsche making too much noise was certainly no one from Middleton.

Harm tensed next to Mac. He knew his mother was up to something from the moment they walked through the door…but he never would have imagined it was this!; "Mom," he warned softly.

"He's not my boyfriend," Mac answered honestly. In any other situation she would have found no reason to give any kind of explanation. But she respected this family and if that's what it took to clear the air then so be it. "He's a close friend and colleague from my old firm."

Trish nodded but wasn't entirely convinced. Maybe she was being ridiculous but her son was everything to her and she certainly wasn't going to let some flashy city girl come here and break his heart.

"Harm tells us you worked for a very important firm," Sarah tried to change the subject just a little.

Uneasy and still feeling like Harm's mother was not at all appeased, Mac replied a little quietly; "Yeah. I did. Feels like a lifetime ago now…" her voice dipping even lower. 'God. Mic isn't even here and he's still giving me grief!' she thought bitterly.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience as always! The next one is nearly finished. Hope you all enjoy! :) Your comments as always are so welcome and appreciated and really loved! Thank you again :) x

* * *

"Well I think what you've done is incredibly brave," Sarah's voice almost proud as she put her drink back down. "Moving so far away from what you've always known and start fresh in a little town so far away. It's admirable," approving of Mac with a genuine smile.

She couldn't begin to imagine what was going on in the background but one thing was for sure, no one makes such a drastic decision as moving so far away and to a place so drastically different unless there was a very strong and valid reason.

Smiling towards his grandmother, Harm then turned to Mac who blushed as she took a drink.

Mac appreciated the sentiment and smiled, but couldn't shake the uneasiness over Trish and her suspicions.

"I was always too afraid to go anywhere. Just knowing that Harm was so far away when he did his exchange made me nervous," she casually commented.

"I didn't know you'd gone on exchange," Mac turned to Harm surprised. "Where did you go?"

"It wasn't an exchange," Harm clarified. "It was a six month placement at a law firm in Singapore as part of one of my international law unit."

"Are you serious?" she asked keenly. "Singapore?"

Harm smiled and nodded

"He was one of only three sponsored to go overseas," Trish announced proudly though more for Harm's benefit than to provide Mac with information.

"Wow," Mac was genuinely impressed.

Harm shook his head downplaying the grandness of that achievement.

"How about you Mac?" asked Sarah. "Have you travelled much?"

Mac shook her head; "Not really. I've been to London but that's about it. And a lot of internal business trips which don't really count," she giggled.

"Mic wants to take us to Australia," Chloe piped up getting everyone's attention.

"Mic?" asked Trish. Both mother and son thinking; 'There's that man again.'

Harm gripping his fork just a little bit tighter.

"Yeah," Chloe replied. Though she hadn't paid much attention for most of the last hour, she had instantly tuned back in when Mic's name had come up.

"Yes. He asked. And I already said no," Mac stepped in looking a Chloe seriously.

"But he texted yesterday," Chloe tried to add to her argument. "Said he was prepping everything."

Mac wasn't about to fall into this. Chloe was asking for an argument and it just wasn't going to happen. "Well then I'll talk to him later." Her words definite. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the rest of the table feeling they were being watched.

Sarah smiled with nothing but acceptance and patience on her face; "Well I think it's time for dessert. Harm can you give me a hand?" she asked like nothing had happened.

* * *

Having finished dessert, Harm had taken both teenagers with him to help him sort out the horses. Mac wanted to come along but Harm had only called upon the teenagers for help with a heavy implication that that was all the help he needed for the moment. And besides, Mac was feeling too guilty and instead opted to stay behind and help wash up.

So as they followed the well-defined path, Chloe scrunched up her nose as they came closer and closer to the barn. The smell strong and pungent and nothing she had ever come across before.

Watching her step, she followed Harm and Mattie inside. The barn was small with six stables holding five horses; three brown and two black.

"Alright," Harm announced as he walked over to the side and picked up three thick-handle brushes. Handing one to each of the girls; "Here you go. Mattie you know what to do. Off you go."

"Thank you," she said before heading over to the last horse down the right side of the barn. Whispering a gentle and happy 'hello' she ran her hand gently over its forehead. The brown horse remained calm and looked happy to be patted by someone it clearly knew. Its head lowered and gently nudged forward against her hand.

Chloe watched the interaction until Mattie disappeared into the stable, as did the horse.

"Chloe," called out Harm from the second stable on the left. As she entered the stable she found herself face to face with a black menacing looking horse. It was tall in comparison to her and stood with such authority as she slowly sidestepped and stayed close to Harm. "Over here," he continued as her hesitance and fear was becoming more and more obvious. "He won't hurt you," Harm whispered as he ran his hand gently over its flank and back. "Come on," he encouraged her but kept his eyes on the horse.

This was one of the more mature horses and had been born and raised on this farm. He had been a stubborn and somewhat wild foal, but with patience, a firm hand plenty of affection, he had turned out to be one of the most loyal and respected horses here. He wasn't Harm's but there was strong bond of trust and respect between them. In all the horse was perfect for Chloe! Harm knew that if he slowly introduced them to each other, they would figure themselves out just fine.

"Give me your hand?" he asked her.

Raising her hand, he gently took it and placed it over the horse's flank. The horse flinched the slightest and even took half a step away but quickly recovered and swayed back towards her.

His hair was soft and warm under her hand. She could feel his breathing, her hand rising and falling to its rhythm. She couldn't help the tremble in her hand. Her arms were so tight and her shoulders so rigid she didn't quite realize it until they started to hurt. Letting out a short breath, she felt herself relax.

Watching quietly with nothing but a proud smile, Harm put his hand over the horse's croup and gave him a gentle pat; "Good boy."

* * *

Not taking no for an answer, Mac had stepped into the kitchen with Trish and was helping clean up after their lunch. She wasn't sure if Harm was going to come back for her so she figured she may as well make herself useful in the mean time.

There was still some tension between her and Trish so this was perhaps the perfect opportunity to settle the air for good…if only she knew where to start.

It also did not go unnoticed that Sarah had somehow made herself scarce. Something about having to do something with the dogs…the same dogs that were currently asleep in that very same kitchen!

"Thank you for today," Mac began casually but sincerely spoke as she used a towel to polish the cutlery.

"It's no problem," Trish was still a little forced in her tone and avoided any eye contact. "It was mostly Sarah who organized it."

Mac watched her for a moment before continuing with her duty unsure of what to add next. The awkward pause didn't last very long however as Trish suddenly looked like she'd had enough and raising her head quite abruptly, she looked at Mac dead on; "Look. I like you. I really do. But the town has been nothing but abuzz for the last week about your friend. And it wasn't good."

Mac looked on slightly surprised but mostly horrified.

It was a small town and word got around astonishingly quickly. For a week now Trish had heard all about the 'stranger' from New York. The one who demanded top service with little regard and/or manners. The man who had been seen with Chloe, driving around at high speeds on a school day. It was easy to forgive Chloe for being a teenager, but not Mac for looking like a rather poor 'mother figure'.

Mac could only do the one thing she did every time it came to Mic; apologize. "I'm so sorry. He's just…he's very different…he's…"

"That's just it," Trish interrupted but it was a slow and whispered interruption. "You're both very different."

For a moment Mac wasn't sure which 'both' she was referring to? Her and Mic? Or her and Harm? Either way she was right. Yes she was very different to Mic and thank goodness for that! As far as Harm, well yes they were different. They'd lived polar opposite lives up until now. But she was trying! She was trying really hard! To fit in and make it work! It wasn't easy! Did anyone understand that? This was not easy! She was used to a good and rather easy life to a certain extent! She had given up everything! She had given up an incredible and successful life! She had given up all the good things in life and for what? For a child that wasn't even hers! For a life she never thought she would come to!

Suddenly Trish looked very blurry as her eyes burned with tears.

No! What was happening! She wasn't meant to cry! But her chest was tight and heaving. This was too much and she simply couldn't handle being questioned yet again!

Letting out a short breath, Trish felt her hard exterior shatter as she took Mac into a tight hug. This was not the reaction she'd expected. Clearly the girl was carrying a heavy weight and it was all unraveling under the pressure.

"Hey," Trish whispered as she ran her hand gently over Mac's back. "Look at me," she asked her as she began to pull away just enough to find Mac's eyes. "Look at me," she asked again.

Pulling herself together, Mac wiped the drops away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry darling," Trish whispered as she gently held Mac by both arms. "I'm sorry. You're a good girl."

Mac shook her head and swallowed heavily; "No." No. She didn't know her. She didn't know her past. She had not been a good girl in a previous life. And sometimes…it came back to haunt her. Sometimes she figured she wasn't worth the time and no matter how hard she tried she would never be good enough.

"You are," Trish was adamant as she cupped Mac's face. "It's a small town and people like to talk. I got carried away in that talk and to be honest now that I think back…I read way too much into all that gossip." Come to think of it…she had probably overreacted by a mile… "It's just sometimes…when you're a single parent…you tend to become a little too protective of your children. You can see how absurd you're being but you simply can't stop yourself. You understand. You've got Chloe. You'd do anything for her."

Mac nodded. She already had.

"I raised a boy on my own Mac. My husband died when he was only a child. It's not easy. I know. Trust me."

Mac swallowed; "Sometimes no matter how much I try with Chloe it's just…" she hiccupped gently. Her own foster mother had probably had the same issues. She could make excuses for her own behavior but the fact was Chloe was almost a mirror image of her as a teenager and sometimes that thought made her shiver. That's why she rescued Chloe. Because someone had rescued her once.

Trish noticed she was getting through to her. Mac's tears were slowing down and her eyes were much more focused.

"When ever someone new comes to town we all like to welcome them. But my son took a liking to you from the word go. I hate to say it but maybe that's what bothered me the most. That we didn't know anything about you and yet somehow he was behaving as if he'd known you all his life. And I'd never seen him do that before."

'God,' Mac thought to herself. 'I'm really falling for him.'

Harm was perfect. Just perfect. And hearing this and feeling Trish's loving hands gently explain to her why she'd been doubted and put to the test in the first place…well that just made him a thousand times more incredible. She almost just wanted to run out there and find him…but she didn't want to kiss him…no, she simply wanted to be wrapped in his arms. He was just that kind of person that made you feel safe and protected and like nothing bad could ever happen so long as you stayed in their arms.

"He really likes you," Trish admitted.

Mac's looked straight at Trish.

"Just please don't hurt him," Trish begged softly.

'I really like him too,' Mac thought to herself.

"Now. You go to bathroom. You throw some cold water on that pretty face. And you're going to go and find them," Trish whispered and tilted her head towards the back door. "Of you go."

Mac took a long and deep breath before nodding gently and slowly heading out.

* * *

"You did a really good job Chloe!" Harm praised Chloe as she finished with the last buckle and straightened the saddle. Taking a walk around the horse inspecting the saddle pulled on the same buckle she had just been adjusting and reiterated; "very nice."

Chloe smiled feeling incredibly accomplished but her response was a little awkward; "thank you." That was the second time he had caught her by surprise. First her apologized to her. Now he was praising her.

Running his hand over the horse's mane he stopped and smiled as he looked to the gate; "you found us!"

Mac had followed the path Trish had described to her and had eventually made it to the barn. She was grateful for the walk. It gave her the time she needed to pull herself together. She didn't know what had come over her. She certainly hadn't come here to break down and let her emotions get the best of her…but it was like something within her had finally snapped and not much more than a few words had set her emotions alight.

Stepping into the barn she heard some voices and followed them, until she was met with a scene she couldn't interrupt. Chloe was admiring her own work. She was smiling. She was calm. And that was more than she had managed to achieve.

Leaning against the wooden frame, she listened and waited until she was spotted. He looked so at ease in this place. Like he was simply born to be here. His hands worked so freely and with the confidence of a man who had been doing this all his life. His experience was obvious and his joy and pride towards this place was clear.

"Just in time! We're ready to go!" he smiled and announced.

As Chloe had followed instructions he had multitasked and set up the two other horses they would use. Handing Chloe the reigns of the horse she'd been working on, he stepped out and into the stable next door.

"This one is yours," his voice low and gentle as he ran his hand over the horse's forehead.

"He's beautiful," she whispered as she stepped closer…but her voice had a tremble to it that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Is everything ok?" he gently prompted.

"Yeah," offering him a smile and then raising her hand tentatively she reached for the horse.

Harm was not convinced but he let it go; "Come here," he asked as he started to move. "I'll show you how to mount."

* * *

Despite the fact that it was Saturday, there were a few poor souls here and there that littered the offices. The few who simply couldn't afford to have a weekend.

It was rare for Mic to be here on a Saturday and yet…here he sat at his desk replaying the conversation he'd just had with Sadik;

 _"_ _She's working for the Hawk," Sadik whispered leaning forward in his chair._

 _"_ _The Hawk?" Mic confirmed._

 _"_ _This probably won't affect you but I wanted to warn you. If you're planning to use her, make sure you don't piss off your own dearest client."_

 _"_ _What the hell is she doing with him?" Mic asked a little surprised. He knew she was a crack head but he also knew the Hawk had higher standards._

 _Sadik shrugged; "I can only guess he needed new blood on the streets. Who better than a woman who knows the ins and outs of using and selling?"_

 _There was a pause._

 _"_ _Look," Sadik began. "I know the only thing you and that woman have in common is Sarah Mackenzie. And whatever you want to do probably won't affect the Hawk. But like I said I just wanted to warn you."_

 _Mic thought the words over; "Ok. Thank you. Where is she?"_

Looking at the address on the piece of paper, Mic considered his options. The Hawk was the controversial client his father had picked up against much of the firm. The man brought in millions…but where the money was coming from was arguable. Everyone knew he was a drug lord; he made no excuses for it. But his father had managed to sign him under the pretext of looking after his 'legitimate' businesses. It worked fine and on paper it was perfectly legal.

It wasn't hard to see how Loren Singer was linked to the Hawk. It was just unfortunate that he needed to approach her.

Leaving his chair, he grabbed his coat, wallet and phone, and headed out to find this address.

* * *

Mac could not wipe the smile off her face. She had never been on a horse, let alone on the snow. The girls had taken the lead and were several meters ahead of them now, discussing what looked like serious business.

The snow was soft and fluffy under the horse's hoofs. It made for a gentle and pleasant trot. Sitting on the saddle began as rather uncomfortable but she slowly adjusted and was now comfortably seated and all too happy to be there.

He kept at her pace and was constantly at her side. He often considered Striker to be his best friend. Harm trusted him with secrets and had asked him to be on his best behavior. He had gently whispered to him as he'd prepped him, that this was a special day.

"What?" Harm asked as he realized he was being watched by Mac.

"Nothing," she smiled.

"Are you enjoying it?" he asked

Looking at the landscape and breathing in the chill, she gave him an even wider smile; "Loving it. Thank you so much."

Harm shook his head and the swallowed; "I'm sorry about my mother."

"No," Mac was adamant. "Please. She was right."

"No she um…she had no right to question you like that."

"She had every right," Mac continued. She was tired of all this. She just wanted to clear the air once and for all. "Mic has a habit of making a reputation for himself. Often a bad one. But that's just who he is and I guess…I'm so used to it that I make excuses for it. But there is not reason for other's to put up with it. It's wrong and it's unacceptable. And I'm sorry." She paused; "I've told you about Chloe's past and how much help Mic was during that time. I guess my gratitude got the better of me. But there has got to be a statute of limitations on this. I can't feel guilty and in debt forever."

Well this was certainly more than Harm had expected. Yes he was going to bring it up…but he didn't expect her to jump at the opportunity and explain all on her own. But he did appreciate it. In fact, he was so grateful. Finally they were talking and it was clearing the fog from their situation.

"Things have been moving so fast and strange lately that I couldn't quite tell what was right and wrong anymore. I care about him. But I don't…I don't think I really want him…around anymore."

Well _that_ was definitely unexpected.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone :) thank you always for your patience and all your lovely comments. I've had a really tough week and wasn't feeling like much until I remembered how much I love to write and how healing I find it to be. Thank you all again so very very much and I really hope you continue to enjoy :) x

* * *

A year ago she would have sung praises about Mic. Now, the thought of cutting ties with him was a real possibility. She avoided the thought at all cost and when it did cross her mind she would quickly push it aside, but the fact was Mic made her uncomfortable. He always had. He was overpowering and possessive despite there being nothing between them. He was quick to be angry and his strength was frightening. And although she considered herself strong and independent, she had kept quiet and made herself malleable to him for the sake of her career and thereby future. The thought that she had in a way being 'selling' herself often crossed her mind which then brought on feelings of shame and disappointment in herself. She didn't want to believe she was being manipulated…but she was and she knew it. The fear of repercussion was somehow stronger.

It was not worth the comparison but somehow the idea that she remained in this 'relationship' of sorts out of what can only be described as fear, not of physical but more of professional repercussions…reminded her of her own abused mother and her alcoholic father. It was perhaps this, the very reason her mother never left her father. Because there comes a moment when one person can control another into almost thinking that staying put is what's best for them. Of course the situation was no where near as physical as it had been with her parents, but she could certainly see how things could slowly spiral in that direction.

The blessing in disguise however, came in the form of Chloe! The decision to leave the firm was practically made for her and by extension she had inadvertently cut loose of all… _this_. And that was an incredibly satisfying feeling!

* * *

Mic used his foot to stop the door from slamming in his face.

"Is that how you greet an old acquaintance?" asked Mic with a rather sick smile as he pushed his way into the apartment.

"That's how I greet scum like you!" she fought back. "What the bloody fuck are you doing here?"

Mic raised an eyebrow as he did a quick scan of the apartment; "life has been good to you Loren." Lifting a photo of a very young Chloe from the bookcase, he turned to look at Loren and smiled; "very good in fact."

He knew the building and had even wondered if Sadik had got the address wrong. It couldn't possibly be that an addict like Loren who not long ago was sleeping rough, was now living in such luxury.

Storming up to him, she ripped the photo out of his hand put it back on the bookcase.

"I hear you have a… _job_ now," he began as he made himself comfortable on one of the large black leather sofas. "Why only use when you can sell too right? I imagine it must be a very expensive habit to maintain."

Mic watched almost expectantly as Loren instinctively raised a hand and began to scratch at the crook of her arm. Yes she was living large and her appearance was matching that, but the signs of a user were all there if only you paid close attention. She was still extremely gaunt, with pale skin that was spotted with bruises. Her cheeks sunk in as her eyes looked a little too big for their sockets. Her clothes were clean as was the rest of the apartment…but there was a certain smell in the air that was quite distinguishable if you knew what you were looking for.

"What the fuck do you want?" she demanded in a low growl.

"Loren," he whispered as he shook his head as if telling off a child. "We had some good times didn't we?"

"You siding with that whore of yours and taking my daughter away! That was not a bloody good time!"

"Watch it!" he burst out in anger and then simmered back down; "Careful how you speak of Sarah!"

"Oh. That's right. I'd forgotten how madly in love you are with her," she mocked him. "Like a little puppy following her scent."

His nostrils flared as his anger quickly got the better of him. In once swift move he was up and had pinned Loren to the nearest wall, knocking over several ornaments along the way.

Breathing heavily he looked at her dead in the eyes before crashing his lips against hers quite forcefully. She fought it for all of a second before she too was biting at his lips. It was aggressive and not at all clean. As his hips pressed against hers, his hands literally tore in half the shirt she was wearing. Their lips were bruised and a little bloodied as he moved to her neck, hearing her beg for more.

"You want more?" he repeated in her ear, biting her lobe for good measure.

"Yes!" she screamed as she pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You listen to me," he grabbed her head with both hands and for a moment became very serious. "Your daughter is getting in my way," he waited a moment for Loren to focus; "So this is what you're going to do." He licked her lips; "You're going to play the devoted mother," kissed her neck; "Who for the love of her daughter, got herself rehabbed," massaged her right breast with one hand; "Found a job. Got herself a lovely apartment for two and straightened herself out," tugged at her earlobe with his teeth; "All in the hope of one day claiming her one and only daughter back. Because you love her and cannot live one more day without her."

Despite the urge to physically have him, Loren had been listening very carefully. Pulling away, she asked; "What's in it for me?"

Mic frowned knowing all too well what she was asking.

"Mic. Look at me now. Look at my life. Do you think I have any interest in getting that little snot of child back into my life?" she asked coldly. "Chloe is in the way of you getting into the pants of that bitch. So you want me to get rid of the middleman for you. But I still don't see what I gain in all this. In fact, I'm losing my freedom as far as I'm concerned. So if you really want this…make it worth it my while!" she finished up before lunging at his lips decided to finish what they'd started.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Mattie asked cautiously.

Chloe frowned; "Fine," and shrugged; "I'm gasping for a cigarette but other than that fine. Why?"

Mattie shrugged and answered with another question; "You liking the ride?"

Chloe nodded; "Yeah. Bit uncomfortable at first but yeah it's good. I take it you ride a lot? You seem to know your way around horses very well."

Mattie nodded; "I've been riding since I was little. When my father left and dad took me in, Mackie was probably the first one I thought about. I didn't know grams then so I didn't know where my boy was going to end up. Luckily he gets to stay here and I can come and see him anytime I want."

"Cool," was Chloe's standard reply.

"Did you have any pets back in New York?" asked Mattie

Chloe shook her head; "Nah," she did recall the gray fluffy stray that would wander around with her whenever she ended up on the streets. She sometimes wondered what had become of him? She liked him. She liked spending time with him.

As they continued on, Chloe looked at the grounds around them before asking; "So does all this belong to your grandma?"

Mattie nodded proudly; "Yep."

"Wow," Chloe admitted. She had never seen such vast and seemingly empty land. She was born in to a world of brick buildings and concrete gardens. It was almost overwhelming and a little alien to her. It felt like freedom and she wasn't sure what to do with all of it.

"Are you going to the prom?" Mattie broke through her thoughts.

Chloe frowned; "No. Why?"

"Mattie shrugged; "No reason," thought clearly a little disappointed.

"Are you going?" asked Chloe.

"No…well…I don't know. Dad said he'd think about it." Mattie considered her next words before saying them; "Is Trent going?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow in understanding; "Oh! So all of this has nothing to do with me," she joked.

Mattie panicked; "No. I mean…" she stopped at the look of satisfaction on Chloe's face.

"Mattie's got a crush," Chloe sang into the air.

"Shh!" Mattie begged before turning back to see if her dad was within earshot – thankfully he looked too busy with Chloe's mom to be paying any attention to them.

Chloe smirked and the sighed; "I don't if he's going. But I'm sure you can ask him."

"I can't ask him!" Mattie claimed

"I'm not asking you to ask him to the prom. I'm asking you to ask him if he's going. That's what friends do. They talk to each other."

"We're not friends," Mattie muttered

"I thought you guys were getting along quite well," Chloe shrugged.

"I'm not…" Mattie stumbled on her words; "don't worry about it."

Chloe watched her out of the corner of her eye. There was something about Mattie that made her feel…old. Older. Like perhaps she had lived several lives in the span of Mattie's 16 years. There was room for that sentiment to become resentment. There was room for Chloe to feel angry at Mattie. It was a case of 'same but different' between the two. They were both under the care of people unrelated to them…and yet the way in which each ended up in that situation was vastly different. Or so she thought.

On the other hand…there was such an innocent air about Mattie that it almost tugged at the 'older' feeling in Chloe.

"I'll ask him," she mumbled before looking over her shoulder and then back at Mattie. "So is there anything other than open space around here?"

Mattie smiled and picked up the pace.

* * *

Harm didn't know which was worse; saying something and having it come out wrong, or saying nothing at all.

Her confession had come as a surprise considering how much she had advocated for Mic from the word go. In fact he wasn't sure what had happened to set this off…because something had to have happened. He couldn't say he was happy…but he was certainly a lot more…relieved. In one simple statement she had allayed all his fears. No matter what she said there had always been a question mark over her relationship with Mic. They looked so intimate it was hard to pull it apart. But she had come to this conclusion all on her own and he could only be grateful for that.

Now all he had to do was…not screw it up!

"I'm sorry," she broke through his thoughts with a smile. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to listen to all this," taking one hand off the reigns and wiping her eyes a little embarrassed.

"No!" was his immediate reaction. "No. Please don't say that." Ok. He had to something but up on a horse was making it difficult. Gripping the reigns a little harder he quickly thought before; "give me a minute," he begged before riding faster and catching up to the girls. Coming up to Mattie's side he asked of her; "Hey! Why don't you two girls ride up to the top of the creek and make your down from there? I'll take Mac to the bottom and meet you girls there."

Mattie simply nodded; "Ok."

Chloe bit her tongue avoiding a smartass comment about using protection but couldn't avoid the knowing look she gave him.

"An hour though!" he warned. "No more than that!"

"Yes," Mattie confirmed a powerfully.

Harm blinked and nearly flinched back at the firmness in her voice. Watching her with an odd expression, he simply nodded; "Ok. You two be careful," before pulling his horse away and riding back towards Mac feeling just a little odd about that moment.

* * *

After sending the girls off, Harm and Mac had picked up the pace a bit. The path to the bottom of the creek was entwined and densely forested with white trees that whispered with the wind and the distance sound of tricking and flowing water. If there was such a thing as fairytales, she figured this would be the ideal place for castles and knights in shining armor.

The ground had progressively become more uneven as they moved further and further down. Enough that for a moment he had moved up close to her and taken hold of her reigns pulling the horse upright and forward. Until they broke through the trees and found themselves at the edge of a very calm and shallow waterbed. Large rocks and even taller trees bordered it. The sounds from the wind and the birds echoed through and even the soft steps of their horses broke the stillness.

"Wow," she whispered. "This is so beautiful."

Harm smiled and finally brought his horse to a stop. Dismounting like a professional, he tied the horse safely to a large tree. Then heading towards her, he took the reigns off her and then in the most gentleman of manners, he extended his arms up to her. As she supported herself on his shoulders, she felt his hands on her hips as he quickly lifted her enough to dismount the horse.

Letting go of her just as quickly, he turned and tied her horse securely next to his.

Turning he prompted; "Come on,"

Following him, they began to walk through uneven and rocky ground, enough that she was losing her footing. She only did it once, because he quickly took her hand and guided her. It was such an instinctive move that neither took it as anything other than innocent chivalry.

Reaching a flat and large rock, he let go of her and supported himself against it and pulled himself up onto it. Turning he gave her his hands and pulled her up with him.

The view was nothing like she had ever imagined. As she caught her breath, she looked around and found herself amazed. The length of the creek could be seen from here. The mountains in the backdrop and the fresh, crisp air around them.

"I didn't think places like these even existed," she whispered.

"Oh they are real," he smiled. "You just need to know where to look," he said as he watched her every move.

Getting a grip on her disbelief, she looked at him. Dropping her arms, she went back to their unresolved conversation; "I'm sorry about before. In fact I'm sorry about a lot of things that have happened since Chloe and I arrived here."

Harm shook his head and smiled; "Do you wanna have a seat?" he indicated to the edge of the rock.

Smiling she followed along and sat down with him. Their legs dangling off the edge and their legs were merely centimeters apart.

Taking his time he finally spoke; "I think you're really brave."

She frowned.

"You and I both took on a huge responsibility. We have daughters that are not actually ours. We didn't _have_ to do it and yet we did. But…I had my mother and my grandmother. You went at it alone. And for that you have my respect. It's not easy at the best of times. I can't even imagine how hard it is with a troubled girl like Chloe. And quite frankly you are doing one hell of a job!"

"No I'm not," she shook her head vehemently.

"You are!" he rebutted. "You probably can't see it because you are there with her every day but…Chloe has made…a lot of progress from that first day."

Mac continued to shake her head

"Mac," he tried again. "You said it yourself. This was going to take time. Patience. Her issues are not going to resolve as quickly as shifting her to another place. But it was certainly the best decision you could have made for her."

Sighing, Mac's shoulders dropped; "sometimes I feel that maybe the move was more for my benefit than for hers. The number of people, so called friends, whom essentially turned their backs on me when she started living with me. The number of offhanded comments that were thrown around about the 'psychotic child' that was living with me." The thought alone was burning her vision yet again.

"And Mic?" he couldn't help ask.

Mac rolled her eyes at the thought; "Mic was…strangely always there," but the frowned. "Although the more I think back the more I remember that in the beginning he was also strongly against it." But then quickly dismissed the thought. "I don't know. It's over now anyway." She let out a long breath. "How are you not tired of me?"

"Oh I'm only getting started!" he joked and smiled.

Shaking her head with a smile she began with renewed enthusiasm; "Alright. That's enough about me. I want to know about you."

"That's a bit personal don't you think?" he teased

She merely smiled. A smile that he returned.

"What do you wanna know?" he asked.

"I don't know. What about the blonde at your house that night?"

"Ah!" he said cheekily. "So we are getting personal," he giggled and then shook his head. "She's a…childhood acquaintance…for lack of a better word." And then shook his head again; "Nobody."

"It didn't seem like nobody from what Chloe described." 'Watch it Sarah Mackenzie' she warned herself. 'Your jealousy is showing'

Harm continued to find this line of conversation amusing. He could just tell her of his indifference towards Renee…but that would be too easy and he was loving the way her cheeks were turning red.

"You'll just have to take my word for it," his tone suddenly serious. Enough was enough. He was tired of hints and word games. He just wanted her. Now. "I've only got one person on my mind." He locked eyes with her. Cupping her left cheek with his right hand, he leaned in and let himself go. Touching her lips with his began as gentle and tentative hoping she wanted this just as much.

And oh she did!

As she leaned further into the kiss before they slowly came apart again. Looking down at those red and now slightly plum lips, he desperately needed more. Shifting just enough to be face on, he tasted her lips again. And again. And again. He kissed her gently. Then a little stronger. A soft moan escaping her throat. He licked her bottom lip and then moved to the top one. Which was all she needed to prompt her into action. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer and finally let him in. Parting her lips, their tongues met in a heated battle as another moan was just at the tip of her tongue. The need for air was the only thing strong enough to pull them apart.

Leaning their foreheads together; "I've been dying to do that," he confessed between shallow breaths.

"I'm glad you finally did," she replied just as out of breath.

"Maybe we should do it again?" he suggested cheekily with a raise of his eyebrow.

Biting her lower lip, she agreed; "maybe we should," she smiled before leaning in for more of this wonderful new addiction.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone! :) I'm back with another chapter to wrap up our Saturday :) it is a BIG chapter so I hope it doesn't bore you and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"Well, I wasn't always this charming," Harm joked with a jiggle of his eyebrows gaining a laugh out of Mac.

They continued to sit with their legs dangling off the edge but now with their fingers intertwined.

"Now _that_ I find hard to believe," she smiled and squeezed his hand once.

Harm shook his head and although he smiled, it was brief. "I used to come here all the time when I was little. 'Runaway'," using the fingers on his free hand to simulate inverted comas.

The deepness in his eyes spoke volumes and it occurred to Mac that perhaps things in his life had not been quite as simple and straightforward as one would assume just by looking at him.

There was clearly something on his mind and it bothered her not knowing whether it was wise to ask or not…

Turns out she didn't have to ask as his voice brought her back.

"My father died when I was very young," he looked to her and then down at their linked hands. "I didn't take it…very well."

It had been a painful experience that truth be told, all these years later, he perhaps still hadn't completely accepted. There was only so much a young boy could handle and process. Especially when the most important figure in his life was so suddenly snatched from him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" she asked cautiously.

"Plane crash," he smiled bitterly. "A fuel line split and he lost control of the plane," his voice distant as he paused to gather his thoughts. "For months all I heard was half hearted condolences and the constant 'at least your father died doing what he loved'," those words were bitter in his mouth. "You don't say that to a 12 year old boy who had just lost his best friend."

Gripping his hand just a little tighter, she pressed her lips against his shoulder.

"To be fair he did love flying," his voice joyful and proud. "That's certainly where I got it from," he smiled breaking the tension a little. "But there was so much more we had left to do. So I got angry. I wanted to blame someone. I wanted someone to be responsible so that I could avenge him in some way. Feel like there was something I could have done. But by the time I came to my senses and turned 18…I had already done plenty to feel ashamed of."

"No," she whispered. She couldn't think of his as doing anything wrong at all.

But he nodded; "Oh yes," with a sad smile. He would perhaps one day go into the details of his somewhat rebellious youth. Of the questionable friends he had made once upon a time. Or his intense hatred towards all men that came near his mother. Enough that he successfully drove them all away, something he now bitterly regretted. It was his own behavior as a teenager that made him irrationally protective of Mattie. He didn't want her to feel like she had missed out on something by not having either of her parents. He didn't want her to feel the emptiness that he had once felt, although he might have already been too late for that.

"I haven't spoken about him in a really long time," He concluded. He hadn't had any reason to speak about him to anyone.

Threading their fingers a little tighter, she gave him a squeeze and smiled; "I'd love to hear all about him."

He could speak about him for hours…but; "maybe another day."

She nodded in understanding; "sure."

"Actually," suddenly remembering; "that reminds me," his tone much lighter and enthusiastic; "I have to show you something," he hinted as he remembered his beautiful girl 'Sarah'. "It's not here. You'll have to come visit me at work," he smiled and winked.

She took a deep breath at the shift in energy. Intrigued by his comment she simply smiled and let silence drift over them.

* * *

"What does that even taste like?" Mattie frowned and asked.

She'd been staring at Chloe smoke that cigarette for a few minutes now and the curiosity was getting the better of her.

Looking at the cigarette between her fingers she wondered and shrugged; "I don't know. Like nicotine."

"Doesn't it taste gross?"

Chloe turned her lips down; "Maybe it did. At first. Not anymore."

"How long have you been smoking?" Mattie wondered.

"I don't know. A few years."

The girls had reached the top and decided to dismount and walk for a while. They had only taken a few steps before Chloe succumbed and admitted that her legs were cramped from the horse riding and had to stop for a minute. Finding some flat rocks, they got a little comfortable and Chloe took care of her craving.

"I don't smoke much," she confessed coming close to the end of her cigarette. "Not anymore. Sarah is really tight about it and I don't really crave it as much as I used to," then shrugged and wiggled her eyebrows in humor; "maybe this Middleton air does actually help," both girls giggling at that.

Despite that, Mattie continued to look at the cigarette with curiosity. Her father smoked. She remembered that. But she was too young and preoccupied with the problems that came with his addiction, to remember ever being interested in it. Now however, as she sat here with Chloe…she found the smell of it strangely appealing. Her dad Harm didn't smoke. He had a box of really expensive cigars in a fancy looking wooden box in the living room but they belonged to his father and were never to be touched.

"Can I try it?" she suddenly asked leaving them both surprised and confused in their own way.

"No," Chloe shook her head before one last puff and putting out the rest.

Mattie looked extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed; "sorry."

"I didn't say no because I didn't want to share," Chloe made clear. "I said no because you're too good for this. You don't need to fall to my depth."

Leaving those words to settle in, Chloe stood and called them to action; "come on. They're probably waiting for us."

* * *

Carefully measuring her words Mac asked; "Can I ask about Mattie?"

"I never filled you in did I?" Harm remembered

Mac shook her head once without wanting to push the subject if he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Pulling her hand over his lap and wrapping both his hands around it he began; "Mattie was essentially abandoned by her father. When her mother passed away about a year before I met her. In that time her father turned to alcohol…"

As the words slowly formed images in her head, Mac started painting a picture of Mattie's past that was eerily similar to her own, enough that she felt herself shiver and grit her teeth. The further Harm went into details, the more connected she suddenly felt to her! What was this? Why was fate playing such a game with them? Why did it bring them exactly to this place and introduce them exactly to these people?

"It wasn't easy," he continued. "The social worker was," he grimaced; "less than helpful to say the least."

Mac could sympathize. She knew a thing or two about useless social workers that were only there to brush the issues under the carpet.

"It took a line up of character witnesses and a hundred and one house inspections," Harm rolled his eyes as he recalled one of the frustrating periods of his life. For a moment it felt to him they took one step forward and four steps back. He couldn't understand why no matter what he did and said, the department of human services believed Mattie was better off in a foster home chosen by them? It was infuriating! "Our last hurdle was the psychologist funnily enough. Mattie spent hours a week sitting in that consult room," his lips broke into a smile; "but no matter how much they tried to drag some horrible trauma out of her…she didn't seem to have one," he explained with a small shrug and then looked at Mac. "She was upset certainly but…there was absolutely no anger there. It was like she'd consciously selected to reject the thoughts around her past and was simply focusing on her own future. Which is a big task for a 16 year old," he considered sadly.

"She's a brave girl," Mac whispered as she leaned against his arm. "She's a really brave girl."

"To be honest she's been nothing but joy since she came into my care. She's so easy going and caring," he spoke proudly. "I'm a very lucky man," he admitted.

* * *

Loren watched naked from the couch as Mic put himself back together. His pants around his waist and his shirt nicely tucked in.

"I'm flying to Australia in two weeks. I'll be there for a month," he informed her as he picked up his phone from the coffee table. "Much as I try Mac will refuse to come with me. I'll try and get as much as I can sorted in the next two weeks. Following that you have those four weeks to get yourself ready. You're going to be a mom!" his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Rolling her eyes, Loren stood and walked towards him. Wrapping hers arms around his neck and leaning heavily against him she whispered into his lips; "whatever you say. But you'll do well to remember that raising a child is expensive," she spoke mockingly. "You make sure that money is in my account when I want and however much I want."

Looking at her with nothing but disgust Mic pushed her away and stormed out of the apartment with the echo of her manic laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

"Do you think we could…keep this…quiet for a little while?" she asked gently.

They had shifted in their seating. As they waited for the girls to reach them, Mac had become progressively and visibly colder. So being the gentleman that he was, he moved to seat behind her, with both his legs on either side of her. Opening his jacket, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let her settle in against his chest, her head leaning against his right shoulder.

Mac could have just as easily drifted off to sleep right here. This was peace. This was simple happiness.

Leaning down, he gently nudged her ear with his lips; "of course. Whatever you want."

Smiling she sighed and continued on in silence until they heard the sound of horses mixed with the loud conversations that only teenagers could have.

Immediately lifting herself off of Harm, she leaned her hands against the rock and pushed herself off onto the ground below. Following her cue he did the same just as the girls came into view.

"Hello!" he called out them as they came to a stop before them. "How was the ride?" he asked

"Good!" Mattie smiled broadly.

"Did you have a good time?" Mac asked Chloe before quickly frowning and flinching back just a little as she caught scent of the cigarette. Frowning heavily and giving Chloe a look the teenager knew too well, Mac decided not to make a scene of it here and gave Chloe's leg a gentle backhand to make her point.

"It was fine," Chloe responded essentially ignoring Mac's silent reprimand.

"Well! There's still plenty to see so lets get moving!" Harm announced noticing the interaction but not quite understanding it.

* * *

After returning the horses to the barn and instructing Mac and Chloe how to get them settled again, Harm walked them towards the chicken barn and gave the each girl a bucket and a job, much to Chloe's utter shock.

"All you have to do is feed them Chloe," Mac stated rather happy to see that Harm wasn't being shy about putting Chloe to good use. She hardly did anything at home, it was about time she was put to some kind of work.

"You do realize after this we have to go feed the pigs too," Mattie giggled as she started spreading the grains around. "It's not that bad! Come on!"

Mac had watched from a distance as Harm walked Chloe through the process before leaving her to it and heading back towards her. It was only once he'd reached her that he felt slightly awkward and embarrassed; "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" she laughed. "I'm loving it trust me! It's about time she did something useful!"

With a wash of relief, he then asked; "do you wanna go see if we can find some eggs? It's normally done first thing in the morning but I sometimes like check through out the day just in case." He really was hoping they would find something willing the hens to help him out here and not make him look bad in front of the girl!

"Yeah!" thrilled to help.

It wasn't often he found an egg during the day but it had happened and he was crossing his fingers and toes that they could at least find one.

And they did! And boy it was worth it! Her beautiful smile and genuine joy at finding one was completely worth it.

"That's all yours!" he announced as she held it carefully in both hands.

She smiled and leaned in to give him a very quick kiss before stepping around him and walking away.

* * *

As the four approached the house again, Sarah greeted them at the back door. They all looked exhausted and even a little dirty.

"Hello! Welcome back!" she announced as they all slowly made their way back inside. Harm letting all the girls through before stepping in.

"How did you go?" asked Trish as she carried a tart from the kitchen to the dining room.

"Great!" Mac replied with a wide smile. "It was just absolutely stunning! The grounds around your house are amazing! Just beautiful!"

"I'm very glad you enjoyed it!" Sarah smiled proudly.

"Mattie why don't you show Chloe your bedroom?" Trish suggested. "I'll bring you girls some snacks in a bit."

With a short nod they left the adults behind and made their way upstairs.

Heading down the corridor, Chloe followed Mattie to the third room on the right. The door opened to a perfectly clean and light room. Everything inside seemed to be just different shades of white. As Chloe slowly shuffled in, Mattie walked over to the window and opened it to let some air in. She rarely got to come here during the school term and so the room was mostly untouched.

"It's very white," Chloe commented a little put off.

"Grandma put it together when I was about to move in with dad."

Chloe nodded thinking back to her bedroom in New York. Mac had picked her up from the DHS offices and driven her to her mother's old rundown apartment supposedly to pick up whatever belongings she wanted to keep. Turns out her mother was one step ahead of her and had piled the few clothes she had outside the door. That was all Mac needed! Mac kept most of her words to herself but she was absolutely furious. So leaving everything right where it sat, Mac had taken Chloe by the hand, guided her back out the car and taken her shopping that same day.

As Mattie pushed herself up against the bed frame, Chloe wandered around the room taking snapshots of Mattie's life here. Reaching the small wooden dresser, she picked up a photo that caught her interest. It was of a very young Mattie in the arms of a fair skinned lady. The similarities were obvious between mother and daughter.

"I was six," Mattie spoke up.

"And the plane?" asked Chloe inspecting the photo further still

"That was my father's. We've had the crop dusting business since I can remember."

"That's where your dad works right?"

"Yeah. Well. He owns it now too."

"Cool," Chloe admitted before putting the photo back down

"I'll ask dad if we can go there on our way back home," Mattie suggested. "It's not far from here."

* * *

Sarah didn't have to look very close to see that something was definitely different about Harm and Mac. Much as they tried to act 'natural' there was something awkward and shy about their movements now. It was all in the obvious attempts at staying away from each other but somehow always touching in some way or another. It was in the way Harm guided her to the sofa and brought over her coffee. It was in the way he sat next to her, their legs barely touching but the sparks flying. And it was in the way he seemed so perfectly relaxed and...happy. There was an easiness in his brow and a smile in his eyes that he simply couldn't shake off. And Mac...well she hadn't stopped blushing since they'd walked in! All in all she found herself rather pleased with today!

* * *

They had spent perhaps another hour at the farm before Mac hinted that it was time to call it a day. It's not that she wanted to leave but after such an eventful day where things had moved on quite quickly, she simply felt like it was time to head home and process. Besides, she lived right next to him, she could pop over for a kiss any day now!

After saying their goodbyes and packing back into the Jeep, Mattie made the suggestion to drive past the hangar for a minute since they were in the area.

So after another 20 minutes in the car, they made it to the hangar. Unlocking all the gates and turning on all the lights, Mattie had proudly introduced Mac and Chloe to ' _Mattie_ ', the plane Chloe recognized as being the one in the photo.

"That is incredible," Mac encouraged her. "It's beautiful!"

"Did you want to have a look inside?" Mattie asked

Mac looked over at Harm who simply smiled and guided her over.

Chloe looked on in interest but it quickly faded and soon found herself doing her own tour of the hangar.

Walking over to where Harm kept some small spare parts Chloe took one in her hand not knowing what it was or what it was for and jumping up onto the table she took a seat and started fiddling with it. Once she was done with that, she took another and so on she progressed through most of the items on the table. Harm wasn't fussed in the slightest. Most of the actually important parts were kept in a shed under lock and key. Those were simply bits and pieces that hardly mattered. He did however wonder what exactly might spark her interest, if anything. What did she like? What was she interested in?

As the minutes went on, Chloe was quickly losing interest and patience as she produced a loud and pronounced sigh. Jumping off the table she turned to her left and only then did she do a double take. Tilting her head to the side she slowly made her way across to object that had caught her attention.

Daring to touch it, she smiled and whispered; "cool."

"You like motorbikes?" asked Harm as he slowly reached her side. Chloe's hand quickly retracting.

Despite being thoroughly entertained at Mattie's excitement to finally have an interested audience in Mac, he was much more attentive to Chloe's sudden detour.

Chloe whispered; "Yeah. My dad used to have one. Bit smaller than this. But I wasn't allowed to keep it."

Harm looked down feeling tight in his chest. Was there no end to how much this girl had been through? "Do you know how to ride?" he asked as he removed the rest of the cover off the Harley Davidson.

"No," she shook her head as if the question was rather ridiculous

Harm shrugged; "kids younger than you learn to drive and ride motorbikes around here."

Chloe simply let the comment slide taking in the rest of the bike.

It was an odd coincidence as he rarely kept it here. He usually felt safer having it back home. But he'd left the keys at home and hadn't had a chance to take it back with him. But this certainly gave him something to think about!

From a distance Mac had caught sight of Chloe and Harm and the motorbike. Although she kept her eyes on Mattie, she sadly recalled the same motorbike Chloe was thinking of. She'd seen it in action a few times way back when.

"Dad said he'll take you out one of these days," Mattie finished off as she jumped to the ground from where she'd been standing on the Stearman.

Flicking her head back up to Mattie with a degree of panic; 'I told him not to say anything' was the first thought that ran through her mind

"On the plane," Mattie added as she saw the look of panic on Mac's face

"Oh," Mac saved herself and smiled. "That sounds brilliant." It really did!

Knowing Chloe was in perfectly good hands with Harm, Mac returned her full attention to Mattie; "So other than flying which you seem to have completely under control," both laughing; "what else do you like?" Now that she knew some of Mattie's history she felt an even stronger urge to get to know her. She was such a smart and clever girl who looked incredibly well adjusted despite what she had been through. It was more than she could have said for herself when she was her age. But Mac knew despite Mattie's tough and independent exterior and the denials that she had any traumas...there had to be something there. Deep down. You don't get to live the life she had and not come out the other end with some scars.

Mattie took a deep breath and despite shrugging she considered; "I don't know. I like to read."

"Yeah? What are you reading at the moment?"

"I'm trying to get through Les Mis'. Dad and I watched the movie and it was so annoying that I hadn't got to finish the book before we did," Mattie commented with a frown.

"Spoiler alert," Mac smiled prompting a giggle from Mattie. "Well your plane is awesome and I can't wait to go for a ride!"

"Thank you!" Mattie blushed a little

"So how's school going? Everything good?"

"Yeah. All good. We have exams coming soon so I'll probably have to start studying soon."

Well that was news to Mac! Did that mean Chloe also had exams? Dammit! Here they went again. Off to fail another semester.

"Chloe said she'll help me study. Now that we're in the same class it kinda works out great."

Mac frowned; "in the same class?"

Mattie nodded; "didn't she say anything?"

Mac shook her head waiting for more information

"She's been bumped up to my math's class."

'Wait what?' Mac thought in shock…but that was quickly followed by an even bigger revelation; 'Wasn't Mattie doing AP math's?' "Oh my God!" Mac finally vocalised. "When did this happen?"

Mattie was just as surprised that Mac didn't know; "well she was only told yesterday."

Mac couldn't quite wrap her head around it. So _that's_ what the missed call from the school was on Friday! She had wanted to wait until Monday morning to call back fearing it was yet another teacher meeting to tell her the worse of the worse. She never would have imagined this! "I'm so sorry Mattie," she finally realized she was acting strange in front of the poor girl. "I'm just really happy! Thank you."

Mattie shrugged not sure what she'd done to be thanked for but smiled anyway.

"Mac!" Harm called out from behind. His voice was low and concerned which quickly wiped her smile.

Quickly making her way over to him she realized Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Chloe?"

"She's in the bathroom. But I think you should go check on her," he explained keeping his voice low clearly worried.

'Panic attack' was Mac's instant thought.

"It's just through there," he pointed as she quickly made her way into the small office, past the desk and towards the bathroom at the back.

Leaning her ear against the door she could hear Chloe's labored breathing. It was down low to the ground but close to the door, which meant she was probably seating down and leaning against it. Coming down to her knees, Mac knew she couldn't just jump in. She had done that once a long time ago when she was inexperienced and didn't know what to do. She learned the hard way that was not the way to help her through this.

Instead she leaned against the door and waited for a moment before she whispered; "count."

Chloe knew what to do but it was difficult. She knew that she had to put two fingers over her pulse and count. But her hands were cold and shaking. Why did this have to happen now? Why here? It was so horrible and embarrassing and she didn't want anyone to see her this way! With her eyes firmly shut in what was already a dark room having left the lights off, she pulled her knees tighter against her chest. She was lightheaded but fought hard against unconsciousness and held herself upright. She could do this. She had to do this. Just breathe.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Mattie just as concerned.

Harm pulled her into his arms and wrapped them tightly around her before leaning his chin over her head; "It's ok." Feeling guilty that maybe he'd somehow brought this one, he took a deep breath and waited.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Mac resurfaced from the office to find Harm leaning against the wall just outside the office. His arms were crossed and his face a picture of consternation. Mattie was now sitting on the table in the same spot Chloe had been and was anxiously shaking her feet.

Quickly standing upright Harm asked; "is she ok?"

"Yeah," Mac whispered before pleading; "could you and Mattie meet us in the car? We'll be right out. I'm so sorry," she begged

"God. No!" he asked. "Please. Is there anything I can do?"

Mac shook her head and gave him a weak smile; "it's ok. We'll be right there," she reiterated before heading back in.

* * *

With Chloe fast asleep in her bedroom, her medications having quickly kicked in, Mac stood in their kitchen with Harm.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, arms crossed and face clearly worn out. "I didn't mean for today to end like this."

"God no! If anyone's sorry it's me! I...She saw the motorbike. I asked her some questions. I probably shouldn't have gone there. I'm really sorry."

Mac shook her head; "No. It's..." she collected her thoughts and took a deep breath. "Her panic attacks are unpredictable," she explained. "Although to be honest she hasn't had one in a while. At least that I know of. And..." she shrugged; "it could have been triggered by anything. Could have been the motorbike. Sometimes it's simply because she's had too many interactions in one day. Too many people. I think her body just...calls it quits and..." she waved her hand. "Yeah."

Harm had no experience with these things but simply by looking at Mac's stressed expression, he could see how hard this was for the two of them. Knowing that nothing he said right now would probably be the right thing, instead he took the half step to reach her and pulled her into his arms.

She fell right into the embrace, holding tightly to him. He was so careful with her. So patient and caring. And he seemed to just know that this was all she needed. She'd had enough of words. That's all she heard in New York. Words. From doctors. From specialist. Just words. But no one had thought of simply pulling her into a tight hug and letting her just breathe.

They remained this way for a few minutes before she slowly pulled back, just enough to see his eyes and whisper; "thank you," before giving him a light kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Your son has a girlfriend," Sarah stated as fact as her and Trish sat out on the front porch drinking a late afternoon tea.

It was cold and dark now but she needed the fresh air and Trish was staying the night so this was the perfect way to wind down after a busy day.

"Yes," Trish agreed contently. "I know."

"I like her," Sarah continued. "She's good for him."

"They're good for each other," corrected Trish. After her conversation with Mac she could now see exactly how well they fitted. How much sense they made together. He was a good father but he would certainly need a hand eventually in raising a teenage daughter. It was all well and great that his mother and grandmother were there to support him. But it wasn't the same as having a woman by his side. And Mac. Well...she was in desperate need of understanding and support. The kind she clearly hadn't received from anyone. Turns out her son was the perfect fit. And like so...they were simply two people that made sense together. And it didn't hurt that they looked absolutely hot together!

"Your grandchildren are going to be stunning!" Sarah looked at Trish out of the corner of her eyes before both women burst out laughing.

* * *

Having left her with clear instructions that she was not to do anything other than rest, Harm had made his way back home after giving Mac two painkillers for the headache that was slowly taking hold of her. And she had actually managed to nap for around 30 minutes. The exhaustion and emotions of the day had finally got to her.

As she came to sit up she took a moment to simply listen. The house was dark now but the blinds were still open letting some of the moonlight in. She didn't expect Chloe to be up at all. Her anxiety medications tended to knock her out for at least a couple of hours. And she preferred it that way some times. She figured it gave her body enough time to rest and recover from the shocks that her system gets.

Moving towards her bag she searched through it to find her phone. Earlier in the day she'd made the call to switch it off. Reception had been intermittent up at the farm and really she couldn't think of anyone that would be trying to contact her on a Saturday. So switching it back on she waited for everything to load...

 _Mic Brumby: 12 missed called_

 _Mic Brumby: 8 text messages_

The headache returned with vengeance. It wasn't frustration anymore. It was absolute fury! What the hell was wrong with that man! 'Leave me the fuck alone!' she wanted to shout as she let out a long and heavy breath. She had no patience or energy for this and so without further ado she deleted all of them. All 16 calls. All 8 texts.

Leaning over and resting her elbows on her thighs, she let out another long breath as she dropped her head, letting her hair fall around her face. As the blood came back up to her head and the pulsing seemed to ease for a moment, she had a thought. Lifting her head back up she looked at her bag and Chloe's bag that was sitting right next to it. Pushing herself off she reached into Chloe's bag and took out her phone. Touching the screen she brought it to life.

 _Trent: 2 text message_

 _Anthony: 2 text messages_

 _Group chat: 63 messages_ \- that was eyebrow raising

 _Mattie: 1 text message_ \- curiosity got the better of her: _Hope you're feeling better soon. If there's anything I can do please let me know :)_

'You gorgeous sweet girl' Mac thought with a smile as she continued...

Until...

 _Mic Brumby: 4 missed calls_

 _Mic Brumby: 4 text messages_

Taking a slow and deep breath she tried her hardest to keep composure...but she couldn't. This was simply inappropriate! For so many reasons! The man was in his 30's and Chloe was only 16! There was no need for him to be this close to her no matter what the reasons! So at the risk of being called out for invasion of privacy, Mac went into Chloe's messages and deleted the last 4 from Mic. Then did the same with the 4 calls. Chloe would be none the wiser!

Dropping back down on the sofa her head was now absolutely splitting in pain. She was in the process of finding some kind of comfortable position when her phone vibrated in her hand. With what could only be described as a growl, she rolled her eyes and sat back up. Ready for a fight she looked down at her phone...only to back-pedal by a mile.

 _Harm Rabb: 1 text message_

Letting her eyes adjust to the light of her screen, she read:

 _Just wanted to say how much I really enjoyed today. It was honestly one of the best days I've had in a long time. I'm still very sorry for what happened with Chloe. I really hope things have settled and she's feeling better soon. If there's anything at all I can do please please just let me know! And don't worry about dinner. I've made plenty for everyone. I'll bring it over soon. For now just rest and I'll see you soon my brave girl x_

She read the message three, four, five times over until she could feel the tears running down her cheeks.


	23. Chapter 23

"Morning," Mac greeted Chloe as she made her way into the kitchen

"Morning." Feeling like she had lost several days Chloe had gotten up in a haze. The drugs helped but it was the side effects she hated.

"How you feeling?" Mac asked gently as she started pouring some coffee for her

"Fine. Dazed."

"It'll go away," Mac reassured as she handed her the cup.

Chloe couldn't shake off the feeling of embarrassment at having finished the day basically in a coma. It's not something she likes people to know let alone see.

"Do you want a muffin or a donut?" Mac offered and then added; "Harm came by earlier and dropped off some pastries for breakfast."

Peering into the paper bag, Chloe dug out a donut and took a bite. She had missed dinner last night and was starving this morning.

"Congratulations by the way," Mac's voice happy but soft not wanting to spook her with overenthusiasm

Chloe frowned in confusion

"AP math," Mac reminded her

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked gently watching Chloe sip her coffee instead. "I am so proud of you Chloe."

Chloe gave her a small shrug. Yeah. She too had not expected that from the school.

"Why don't you go chill out on the couch. I feel like today is going to a lazy kind of Sunday," Mac offered.

With a nod Chloe made her way to the couch and stretched out along it.

Watching her a little nervous from a distance, Mac saw Chloe pick up her phone from the coffee table and catch up on everything she had missed from the previous day. Thus far no signs that she knew anything was missing but she was so focused on what Chloe might find or not find that she flinched when Chloe suddenly shouted out; "Congratulations to you too!"

Mac was only momentarily confused before realizing what Chloe was referring to. So much for keeping this quiet.

* * *

 _"About bloody time!" Mic angrily began_

"Good morning to you too," Mac replied with just as much firmness pretty fired up herself

 _"Sorry love," Mic backtracked at her tone. "But I've been calling since yesterday morning."_

'Yes I know,' Mac thought. "Really? I didn't get anything."

 _Mic knew better. She was avoiding him; "how was the field trip?" he asked in a condescending tone_

"It was amazing!" she replied with twice the enthusiasm. "Just amazing! We'll probably be going back again soon!"

 _"Is that so."_

The conversation was heavy and their tones equally passive aggressive now.

 _"I spoke with Chloe about Australia, did she tell you?" Mic countered. "I still think she should come. It'll be good for her."_

"Actually as of Friday Chloe definitely cannot go anywhere. She's been accepted into AP math and I'm sure as hell not letting her waste that opportunity."

 _"AP math?" Mic laughed thinking how low the standards must be in small insignificant towns_

"I don't see why that's funny."

 _Recovering but not quite ridding himself of the tone of ridicule he 'apologized'; "Sorry love. Didn't mean that. I'm very happy for her."_

'Yes I'm sure you are' she thought thinking of a way to end this conversation

 _"My father sends love," he changed the subject_

"Thank you." Mac wasn't sure if that was true but if it was she appreciated it. His father and he were very different people and she knew the older gentleman respected her as a woman but more importantly as a lawyer

 _"So what else is new? Seems like plenty has happened since I left," Mic fished_

'You're right about that! Plenty has happened' she thought to herself before shrugging. "Nothing. Nothing."

 _"_ _Are you girls up to much today?" Mic asked trying to keep this horrible conversation going._

But Mac wasn't having any of it; "Well actually I have to go. Chloe and I were just heading out."

 _"Oh. What are you doing?"_

"We're having lunch with Harm and Mattie," her voice rather proud for what was actually a lie. Harm had hinted at spending the day together but had both eventually concluded that they were tired and it was best for everyone to rest and recover.

 _"_ _Again?" Mic was very much annoyed now pushing on angry but keeping himself together as much as he could_

"Yeah!" Mac continued. "In fact…hang on…" she put the phone down for a minute and then back up to her ear; "they're here now. I have to go."

 _"_ _I'm sure they can wait! We're talking!" he demanded_

"Mic. I have to go." Firmly.

 _"_ _Fine," just as firm. "But I miss you Sarah. Don't forget that."_

Rolling her eyes; "I'll talk to you later."

 _"_ _Alright. Bye."_

"Bye."

* * *

Routines are funny things and come Monday morning Harm and Mac had made small additions to theirs. Leaving the girls behind as they prepared for school, they began meeting outside their driveways for a morning kiss and a promise to speak later. It was such a small action. Added no more than a minute or two to their morning. And yet it gave each a smile to carry with them for the rest of the day. It was such a tentative stage in their relationship. Neither was sure what was too much and what was not enough. But for the moment…this was just right!

* * *

"You've been suspiciously happy lately," Harriet was onto something come Thursday morning.

"Maybe I am," Harm playfully strung her along

Leaning over the counter she smiled; "do tell."

Harm leaned in and smiled; "how's the baby?"

Harriet straightened up again feeling a little cheated; "baby is fine thank you."

Harm straightened up with her before giving her a wink and a smile

"Are you guys going to find out the sex?"

"We're still thinking about it," she wasn't happy with not knowing but she was also only too happy to talk about her baby. "It's starting to move!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Harm was genuinely happy with that news. "Well you know if you guys need anything just let me know ok."

"Will do! Thank you!"

With one last wink, Harm took his coffee and toastie; "You have a lovely day!"

"It looks like _you_ already are!" she said as he made his way out.

* * *

Leaving the potato half peeled, Mac went to answer the door.

"Hello!" immediately lighting up at the sigh of Harm looking incredibly dashing in well fitting dark jeans and a lovely white dress shirt with a single black stripe along each cuff.

"Hey beautiful," his glorious smile spreading wide holding a red rose in his hand.

"Come in," she offered feeling a little self conscious at her own state of old track pants and college sweater.

"Actually," he spoke softly if a little mischievously. "I was home," stepping closer to her; "and it dawned on me...that you owe me a date," he winked before handing her the rose and giving her a light feather kiss on the lips.

Grinning at the thought Mac brought the rose up to her nose for a brief second. Taking a deep breath she suddenly looked a little disappointed; "I really wish I could but...I'm grounded."

Harm was a little disappointed but mostly confused as he frowned.

Explaining Mac went on; "Chloe and I have an agreement. If she's not allowed to go out, neither am I."

Harm smiled and nodded in understanding but was also running through some ideas in his head as he suddenly; "Alright," looking like a man on a mission. "Go back in. I'll be right back!" before rushing off back to his house.

Frowning she watched as he entered his house. Curious but unsure how long he would be or what he was actually doing, she closed the door and headed back in. Making a quick dash upstairs, she headed to her bedroom and made herself a little more presentable. Jeans and a nice top were better than what she'd been wearing!

Just as she had finished brushing her teeth, the doorbell rang a second time. Heading back down she found him looking a little more relaxed in loose jeans and another shirt. But most importantly holding a bag full of ingredients.

"If you can't go out. Then I'll just have to sneak in," he winked.

Absolutely speechless and feeling like the luckiest girl alive, Mac leaned in and gave him a kiss before letting him in.

* * *

"Thank you so much again," Jen pulled her uncle AJ into a tight hug as they stood at the door.

"You're very welcome darling!" he returned the tight hug.

"Thank you AJ," it was Victor's turn as he shook the man's hand.

"My pleasure Victor."

The couple had invited AJ over for dinner to thank him for organising and more or less paying for all of the engagement party arrangements. As the only family Jen had, her uncle AJ had been an incredible help and source of comfort and care when she had most needed it. Now engaged to be married, AJ had taken on the role of 'father' and protector. Making sure the couple had everything they needed to start a beautiful life together.

"I'll talk to you later. Good night," he bid them before leaving the apartment block and heading to his car.

Inside, Jen was walking with such a spring in her step. Life hadn't always been this great. Her father was a stern and strict man who had held her with such a strong grip that it had eventually snapped and she found herself doing things she now as an adult bitterly regrets. She certainly didn't regret leaving her father behind but she also wished she hadn't met the people she did and done the things she'd done. Now years later and with the immense help of her doting uncle, here she was! Working as a kindergarten teacher and planning an amazing wedding to the amazing man that had made her life worth living.

Reaching from behind her, Victor wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear; "are you happy?"

Smiling to the point of tears; "I've never been so happy in my life..." but her tone soon lost it's joy and instead she whispered; "which makes me so scared."

Turning her in his arms and frowning he asked; "Why?"

"Because," it was hard to put into words; "everything is perfect. Too perfect. I feel like one of these minutes this joy is simply going to ripped away from me and I don't think I could bare that."

"Hey," he whispered. "Don't think like that. You've gone through the bad. Now it's your turn to go through the good. Life is not about 'well you're happy now so I guess I should make it horrible in a minute'. No. Not at all. And you can't think like that," he tried to be upbeat and supportive. Victor could quietly admit to himself that he also had the same fears. Life was too perfect right now and there was always that lingering cloud that terrified him. That maybe he was too happy and life couldn't possibly let that happen. But on the other hand...this was too good not to enjoy and if he spent his time thinking of the worst case scenario, then he would miss out on the best he had. Giving her a light kiss on the lips he asked of her; "please promise me that if you're ever feeling like this you'll tell me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're mine forever now," he lightly tried to get a smile from her. "Whatever happens we'll work through it together. That's all there is to it. We are together."

Jen couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking in his scent, she held tight and took some deep breaths ;"I love you."

"I love you too darling," he whispered.

* * *

"Dinner was absolutely lovely. Thank you so much! You're the best," she leaned into him for a kiss.

As they leaned against the kitchen counter having cleared up the plates, Mac was almost dizzy with happiness. She simply couldn't believe just how much things had changed. How everything had settled and just how happy she was at this very moment in time.

As he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, he deepened the kiss drawing out a heavy moan from her throat. She was intoxicating. She was stunning. In a pair of jeans and shirt she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Running her fingers lightly at the base of his neck, she fell into the kiss, which was quickly escalating.

His hands finding their way under her shirt as he ran them up and down once, lifting her shirt just slightly. The heat on her skin was almost dizzying and he felt his need for her slowly burn. He could feel himself begin to tighten under his pants as he pushes his hips against hers. He breathed in a louder moan that escaped her mouth as his tongue fought her own.

It was only the cold feeling of the counter against her back that brought her back to the present. Reluctantly she tore her lips away from his catching her breath against his lips. He was just as agitated, breathing heavily through his mouth.

"We can't do this here," she whispered quickly followed by a short giggle thinking the same thing he was; "I know," she whispered. "I know." It felt so good to be in his arms. She wanted nothing at this very moment but to fall into his arms and give everything she had. But they couldn't. Not now. And definitely not here!

"We're gonna have to find a special spot for ourselves," she whispered

"Trust me. I'm already thinking about it!" he admitted with a smile trying to pull himself together.

* * *

NOTE: Hi everyone! Thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter. I know it's short and more or less what you would call a 'filler' but I also didn't want you all to think that I've abandoned this story. Not like that at all. Unfortunately I've been through a tough few weeks. I feel like my boyfriend and I are on the verge of a break-up and as you can imagine I'm really not in the right head space right now. I'm very sorry if I disappear for a few weeks but I really need to get myself together. I haven't left the story at all though so please don't think I'll be gone for long. Just need to...pick myself up again that's all. Thank you all for your understanding and I'll be back very soon :) xx


End file.
